


Twisted Shadows

by Cyberwolf0_replicant



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 60,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8495680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberwolf0_replicant/pseuds/Cyberwolf0_replicant
Summary: "Cyber Wolf", a Ripper, is sent by Shadowchild to transmit information to Adam Jensen, who is supposed to help the hackers to enter Versalife to find evidences about a guinea pig traffic case. She will become involved into all this and will work with the Interpol agent to find the truth behind the lies.





	1. The man in the black coat

**Author's Note:**

> No special warning for this chapter.  
> Chapter 2 will be coming soon.  
> Sorry if there are mistakes, english is not my mothertongue, but I will do my best!  
> I hope you will like this little introduction^^

Sitting on a stool, a Coca Cola on the counter, I was chewing my straw, thinking.

That morning, Shadowchild sent me an e-mail. To meet someone for her. An Interpol agent, who may help us to obtain information about Versalife, the pharmaceutical conglomerate. Rippers couldn’t manage to hack Versalife’s database this time. We managed to obtain some sensitive information, but it remained things that Rippers couldn’t have by hacking. That’s why we needed an exterior help. And this man, Adam Jensen, if he was okay, will help us. If he said yes…But, according to Shadowchild, he was a double agent, who was already working with the Juggernaut Collective, an organization of people searching for the truth behind the lies, with hackers in their ranks. The famous Janus was their kind of chief, but nobody has seen his face.

Us, Rippers, were hackers, but we weren’t famous as the Collective. Shadowchild launched the operations, and us, we used the Breach to infiltrate networks, and find a lot of information and evidences about a lot of people and cases: corruption, murders, shady business…We made the same work as the Collective, more or less, but we were more…invisible. We were scattered, fighting against misinformation and conspiracy, everywhere and nowhere at the same time, using our virtual playground: the Breach system. We hadn’t any kind of link between each other, and we worked on different cases. Our sole link was Shadowchild.

  
I was waiting for the contact since one hour now. He was supposed to be here at 19pm. I let out a long sigh, and played with the ice in my glass, which was now empty. Ten minutes, and I will leave this bar, the “Gold Glass”. It was located in the town center of Prague, less than five minutes walking from the Palissade Bank. It was open since six months.

“A whisky.” Said a deep voice beside me.

I turned my head to see the newcomer. He sat and took the glass, looked at the golden liquid in it, and drank it in one go, before let out a sigh. It was him. It was the man from the photo Shadowchild sent me within the mail.

Everything matched with the picture I remembered. He was tall, thin, with neatly styled dark brown hair. I couldn’t see his eyes because they were hidden behind black glasses. Despite a neat beard, it can be noticed that his cheeks were slightly hollow. Bags were visible under his black glasses, certainly because of a lack of sleep. He was dressed in black. His long black coat was decorated with golden baroque patterns on the shoulders. It was surely an expensive item of clothing. But what was keeping my attention was what was holding the glass he just drank.

His hand was augmented. Black as ebony, the light of the spots upon us was reflecting on the shiny texture of his augmentation. The joints of his mechanical fingers were golden. I didn’t took the time to read his personal data. Shadowchild sent me a file, but I didn’t have the time to read it.  
When he lit a cigarette, I saw that his other hand was also augmented. I coughed because of the smoke, and my blood froze when he turned his head towards me. I looked away, embarrassed.

“Are you…are you Adam Jensen?” I mumbled, squirming nervously on my stool.

“I suppose you are Cyber Wolf?”

I nodded in silence. At that precise moment, I would give everything to be safe in my place, in front of my computer. Why Shadowchild couldn’t come by herself?

“What does Shadowchild want?”

He wasn’t wasting time.

“Versalife…It is the reason Shadowchild needs your help. Rippers can’t managed to find an evidence. Without it, we can’t imprison a culprit who is involved in human traffic. At least, a guinea pigs traffic… “I explained, shivering with fright.

“Do you have any file with details in it?” Asked the man in the black coat.

He winced, a hand on his side, under his coat. I frowned.

“Are you okay?”

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing. Just try to be quick.”

Uneasy, I search a USB key in my pocket, which I put on the counter, beside Adam Jensen’s empty glass. He took it and put it in a pocket of his coat. On the counter, his mechanical fingers had left a trace of blood.

“You are injured…” I noticed, trembling with fear.

“Thanks for the USB key. I will contact Shadowchild if I find something.” He said, ready to go.  
I looked at him.

“You must go to the hospital…”

He shook his head, then went outside. When I realized he was gone, confused by what just happened, I left the bar to see where he was going.

The only thing I found was blood on the ground, immediately swept by the cold rain which was falling that night.


	2. Scars from the day the world went mad

When I closed the door of my apartment, I fell on the knees. I was shaking, searching for air to breathe, lungs burning. It was like this each time I went home after going outside. Since “that” day. Fortunately, the anxiety attacks were weaker. With time, maybe I will be able to go outside without fear of being sick. 

I didn’t like to go outside since the Incident. I was afraid it happened again. When the augmented people became screaming machines of death against their will. 

 

I was in the subway that day. But I only remembered images, with no link between them, like flashes. An augmented woman, who was crying, her own augmentations killing her, scratching her face, before she tore off herself her arm, eyes wide opened. A man, running into the subway train, escaping from an augmented man, who finally caught him and killed him, screaming sorry like a mantra. It was chaos and desolation everywhere.

Then, fire started. Its heat was oppressive, and fog was everywhere. People, already panicked by what was going, went totally crazy, augmented or not, searching for an escape. People were crushed on the ground, other were coughing, falling on their knees. My lungs were burning and I and couldn’t breathe. I lost consciousness. 

When I woke up, I was at the hospital, where I spent one month, psychologically and physically broken. The Incident left scars of burn carved on my forearms, and one on my left cheek, forming what it looked like an ugly crescent moon. But I was still alive. Like many others, I survived the Incident. Augmented and non-augmented people on earth will have to bear that burden for the rest of their life, hoping it never happen again.

 

An insistent sound brought me back to present. My computer. It was Shadowchild. I sat and took my keyboard: 

“I delivered the USB key to Adam Jensen.” I wrote

“Thanks. I really couldn’t come by myself. I’m glad he didn’t decline.” Wrote Shadowchild in response.

“There was a problem though. The agent was injured. Maybe a gunshot wound. I wanted to follow him but he was nowhere to be found. It may interrupt our search for evidence, or just stop it if it happens something to him. I don’t think he planned to go to the hospital.” I wrote to the Ripper, concerned.

There was a pause in our conversation. Then she wrote again.

“Maybe you should go to see if he is okay. We can’t lose time. Versalife can destroy any evidence at any time. We need the Interpol agent alive and in good shape to enter into the recent Versalife’s agency here in Prague.”

I bit my lip, uneasy.

“I’m not sure if I really want to go outside again for today.” I confessed.

A pause again.

“I’m sure you can do it. His last address was Zelen appartments. Number 42. ”

I was writing an answer but Shadowchild signed out before I could send it. I sighed, and looked at the entrance door. 

Reflexively, I scratched the scar on my cheek, nervous. It wasn’t far from my place. It was a good thing, because I hadn’t took the subway since the Incident. Maybe she was right, I could left home again. I went to the bathroom to wash my face with cold water, just to shake my mind and put my memories far away from me. 

I left the room without a glance in the mirror, and left home for the second time in one single day.


	3. Fallen angel - slave to the machine

Zelen building was old and decrepit. There were tag on the walls, from different points of view: pro and anti aug. Like everywhere in the city. It became a part of it, and it was terrifying. But what was more significant was the number of people who were homeless. Because of the Incident, a lot of augmented people lost their jobs, their lives as a human being. Because “naturals” feared them now. And that fear turned into hate for a number a citizens. 

“Hey, you!” cried a voice behind me, in the square court of the building. 

I turned to see who was talking, and saw a woman walking towards me with a knife. Looking around, I saw people get away to avoid her gaze. 

“Give me your neuropozyne! Now!”

“I…I don’t have any neuropozyne…I’m not augmented.” I replied, nervous, my eyes on her knife, which was emitting a gloomy light, reflecting the moonlight on its blade.

“So you’re a fucking natural? I should kill you now. A dead natural is a good one, don’t you think?”

She was certainly in need of neuropozyne. She was trembling, and her face was distorted by pain. Her artificial arms were surely hurting her. She was desperate enough to act like that. 

“Listen…I don’t hate you. But I can’t give you something I don’t have…we should talk, maybe there is a solu…”

“Shut up!” She shouted, threatening me with her knife. “There is no option! LIMB clinics are all closed, don’t you know that!? You are just kidding me!”

“No, that’s not it…” I stammered, looking around to find a way to go away from her. 

I was too weak to fight her, and I didn’t want to. 

At the moment she made a new step, something twinkled in the night, and a man appeared to take her knife in one single move. Surprised, she stepped back. It was Adam Jensen.

“Mind your own business, stupid!”

Adam Jensen searched into his pockets to give her a little bottle. It was neuropozyne. 

“Take it and go. That’s all I have.” He said in a calm voice. 

She looked at him with mistrust, then took it quickly before get away in hurry. 

“Are you ok?” he asked.

“Uh, yes, I’m fine…thanks.” I replied with gratitude, before looking at him.

“Something wrong?” he inquired.

“No…I just wondered how you appeared like that…It was kind of amazing.”

“I let you guess.” He merely responded. “What do you want?”

“Shadowchild sent me to see if you were fine…”

“...I’m fine.”

“I suppose you are used to deal with gunshot wounds…I should go home. I’m sorry for coming here. I shouldn’t.” 

Silence fell upon us as he lit a cigarette. Its smoke danced in the moonlight like a sort of ghost. 

“You look frozen. Come.” He said, his deep voice breaking the silence. 

He began to climb the stairs, without waiting for my answer. I hesitated, then I followed him. We arrived at the third floor, which was overcrowded by pieces of furniture. He taped his code on the security device on the right side of his apartment door, then entered. He invited me to enter with a brief movement of the head. I stepped in and I saw him go into the kitchen, where he began to prepare some coffee. Then, he walked towards me.

“Give me your coat, I will dry it while we talk about the USB key.” He suggested. 

“Thank you…” I said, giving him my coat, which was soaked by rain.

He took it then disappeared into a corridor. I heard the sound of a dryer, then the agent came back. He had removed his coat too, revealing under the yellowish light of the living room two augmented arms, black as the night. How far was he augmented? 

“Something wrong?” He asked as he was unlocking what looked like a combat armor. 

“No…I just wonder if you will be ok.”

“Ok about what?”

“You gave your neuropozyne to that woman…neuropozyne is rare.”

A light smile appeared on Adam Jensen’s face: 

“I can have it easily thanks to my job at Interpol. I will not attack someone, if it is what you think. Plus…I don’t need it, believe me or not, I don’t care.”

His words were a bit crude. He was annoyed by my words. 

“I didn’t mean that, Mr. Jensen. I’m sorry if I hurt you.”

“Just call me Adam.” He replied, putting a first-aid kit on the counter of the kitchen. 

Then, he removed his shirt. His black arms were attached to an athletic chest thanks to some kind of screws, directly fixed to his pale skin. There were another ones fixed into his upper chest, and into his back. Some kind of structure was crossing his chest under his skin, and a black bar was implanted at each side of his neck. It must have happened to him something terrible. 

The wound was on his left side, forming a bloody hole. He took a fork into a drawer then looked at me. His black glasses retracted, forming a black crescent moon attached at each side of his eyes. I was too far from him to see them more precisely, but I suspected them to be artificial. 

“You should sit. It will take a few minutes.” He said before using the fork to extract the bullet from the wound. 

I immediately looked away, then sat on the couch in the living room. There was cardboard boxes in a corner of the room, and a large TV was fixed to the wall. The shutters in the room were barely opened. 

After a moment, Adam went into the living room, his wound healed and dressed again. He sat next to me, and put two cups of coffee on the low table in front of the couch. He turned on the computer on it and put the USB key in. I took the cup and began to drink, a little nervous. He read the files, frowning, then drank his coffee in one go, before turning his head towards me. 

“If the Rippers want me to break through Versalife’s agency, I’ll need help. Someone from a distance, with a computer and good skills. Would you help me? If Shadowchild has sent you, it means she trusts you.”

I wasn’t listening. I was like frozen in time, looking at blue grey eyes, with something very special in it. Golden circles were moving in order to focus, giving his wolf eyes a beautiful golden gleam. I had never seen such beautiful eyes, even if they were artificial. He raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Are you sure you’re not ill? You’re red. Walking in the rain like that, you surely caught a cold.”

“I…think I’m fine…” I murmured as I fixed the coffee in the cup before drinking it. 

“So…we need to know who wrote these autopsy reports. If we find that person, maybe we will know what really happened to these “patients”. I need to read again those documents. You should get back to your home and sleep, it’s getting late.”

“Are you sure you want me to work with you?”

“I understand if you don’t’ want to do it. I know that you take risks.”

“I asked Shadowchild to work on it. For a personal reason. My father…he was one of their patients, and he died. My mother and me, we never knew the real reason of his death.” I confessed, my heart shaking into my chest. 

Adam remained silent for a moment, then spoke again.

“I’ll give you my infolink. Contact me when you have a plan to enter their agency. I will try to know who is behind these reports.”

I nodded, then Adam left the room. He came back with my coat. 

“Rain has stopped” He observed after looking throughout the shutters. 

“Thank you, Mr Jen…Adam.”

“Don’t. I also have reasons to investigate Versalife.”

“Having a reason makes things a little less hard to bear…” I said to myself, thinking of my father's mysterious death.

Adam looked at his mechanical hand, and his eyes darkened.

“I suppose we all need a reason to keep living…”

“That’s what makes us human, I guess…”

Adam looked at me, a little surprised. Then, his face became serious again.

“Good night….?”

“Hana. Good night, Adam.”

“I’ll try…” He said without any conviction.

When I went home, I reached my computer to read the files about this mysterious man. But I couldn't. I felt bad about searching into his past like a vulgar thief. If I had to learn things about him, I would ask him. But I knew I wasn't confident enough to ask questions to someone who was a stranger to me. Best thing to do was to concentrate on the mission, and nothing else. So, I shut down the computer and went to bed, where I quickly fell asleep.


	4. Electric soul frozen by warmth

I woke up at 8am from a night without nightmare or dream. It was rare, so I was glad for once.

I went to the kitchen, yawning, then prepare some coffee for the day to come. I would have to find Versalife agency’s map in order to find the best way for Adam Jensen to enter. Once the coffee was ready, I went to my desk and turned on the computer. I saw Shadowchild was online, so I began to write.

“I saw Adam Jensen last night. He was fine. He plans to discover the name of the person who wrote the autopsy reports of the victims.”

“…Glad to read that. What will you do now?”

“I will work with him. I’m planning to recover the map of the agency and information about the security system.”

“Be careful. Working with someone is far different from what we usually do as rippers. If you make any mistakes, the person you have to guide in the mission could be arrested or killed. I know Adam Jensen is strong enough to deal with unforeseen events and has an incredibly ability to return from the dead, but he is still human and can die once and for all like anyone else.”

“I will do my best to guide him. But, what do you mean about “return from the dead”?”

“You didn’t read the file I sent you?”

“I hadn’t time for it.” I lied, uneasy.

“So…you don’t know who he is really after?”

The words I was reading were troubling, then I recalled what Adam said: “I also have reasons to investigate Versalife”.

“Who is it?” I wrote.

“You should say: who are they. Read the file if you want to know. I must go now. Be careful and think about what you are getting yourself into. You still have time to change your mind.”

Shadowchild went offline, leaving me with my thoughts. I decided to take a shower before returning to my work. When it was done, I returned to the kitchen to take a cup of coffee, then I tried to call Adam on his Infolink.

“Adam? It’s Hana.”

After a few seconds, the deep voice of the agent answered:

“I’m busy. I can’t talk for the moment.”

“If you want me to work with you, I have to know where this is truly going.”

“It's been a long time since I've dealt with someone who knows nothing about me. I thought you were a hacker. It is easy for you to find information about me without asking.” He snapped sarcastically.

“And me, I didn’t know you were so mean.” I replied, vexed.

“Listen, I have more important things to do than exchanging some insults with you.” Said Adam, annoyed.

“Shadowchild said to me that you were after some people…Are you helping the rippers on that case because you already suspect someone you are after at Versalife?”

A long silence fell. When Adam spoke again, his voice was less rough.

“Let’s talk about it when I leave work. I don’t know when, though.” He suggested.

“Ok…I’ll send you my coordinates. And, hum…good luck.”

“Luck has nothing to do with that.” Said “Grumpy” before ending the conversation.

I sighed and returned to work.

 

I was asleep with my arms crossed on my desk when I heard a knock at the door. It was 11pm. I rubbed my eyes and went slowly to the entrance door, then opened it.

“Please come in…” I said half awake.

“Sorry to wake you up.” Said Adam.

“…I wasn’t sleeping.” I grumbled, feeling uneasy.

Adam stepped inside with a grin.

“How can I trust you and say to you what you want to know if you are lying to me?”

“How can you know? You don’t know me.” I replied.

Adam tapped his temple with a mechanical finger.

“You seem to forget what I am.”

I looked at him, frowning.

“You talk like you weren’t someone…”

Hidden behind his black glasses, Adam ignored my words.

“Did you find a way to enter the agency?”

“…Hum, yes…I spent the whole day on it.”

“Show me.”

“If I do, will you speak about what you really plan to do?”

“I will.”

Then, we went to my computer, and a map of a ten floor building appeared before our eyes.

“As you can see…There is an entrance behind the building. A service door. But it is secured by not only a code, but also a big turret behind the door which is supposed to kill anyone after the closure of the agency. I could hack it, but they have a detector of anomalies. If one of the devices turn off without the authorization…”

“The alarm starts and it’s over.”

I nodded, before making a zoom on the map.

“You also can’t go through air ducts. They have installed thermal sensors.”

Silence fell, and I turned to see Adam frowning, arms crossed.

“They must hide something big…”

“Yes, but…what? I don’t think they have all that security just to protect files and medical material…”

“I think the same. So, no way in?”

I smiled in spite of myself, proud of what I was going to announce. I raised a finger.

“The roof of the building. There is only one camera, just to guard the door. It’s not linked to the main security system. The problem is that, hum, you can’t reach the floor with an ADAV. It will be too much suspect. And…the nearest other floor is at about ten meters…” I explained.

“I can handle that with the Icarus Dash augment. I will jump from the nearest roof without a problem.”

“I…suppose this problem is solved…but inside, there are guards and robots making rounds….We need to know where the reports are exactly.”

“In other words, find the office of the person who writes the autopsy reports. I asked a contact from the Collective to know who work here. When I have the information, we will be able to target the right office.”

“So we have to wait…” I sighed.

“To know the truth always has a price.”

“Maybe you’re right…I need coffee. And you?”

“It’s late but…why not.”

 

We went to the kitchen, where I prepared some coffee. We remained silent until the coffee was served, silence lurking in the room like a ghost, before it was broken by the deep voice of the agent.

“So…What do you want to know?”

“…Who are you after?”

“Influent and powerful people who are hiding themselves in the darkness. They manipulate people and facts to reach their goals. They kill people for their ideals. Destroy lives. Maybe you heard about the Illuminati?”

“What, the good old conspiracy theory? You are not serious…”

I heard something crack. The second after the cup of coffee that Adam held in his hand broke into pieces, the coffee spreading slowly on the table like a blood stain.

I held my breath, eyes on his mechanical hand. I couldn’t see his eyes, but I was certain he was angry at me. He stood up and left the kitchen. I followed him.

“Adam, wait…I wasn’t making fun of you.”

He didn’t listen and reached the entrance door. I caught him by the wrist before he could open the door. He froze at the touch, then looked at me with surprised eyes of ice and gold. Something like electricity pinched my heart and I felt dizzy for a second.

My hand seemed so pale on the blackness of his wrist, which was not as cold as I would have thought. When our eyes met again, Adam looked away, his eyes immediately covered by his black glasses. I heard a mechanical hissing when he turned the wrist to free himself, and he adjusted the sleeve of his coat. He made one step back to keep a certain distance between us.

“I’m sorry if I said something wrong. But please, don’t let me down on this case. You are my last hope to find what really happened to my father…I promise I will help you to find these…”bad guys” in return. I just need some…explanations about all that. Maybe what’s happening is connected with some people you search.”

Adam didn’t left, but remained silent, his hands in his pockets.

“…These people…they have done something to you, I am wrong?” I whispered, embarrassed by his silence.

A false smile full of meaning appeared on the elegant face of Adam.

“I’m supposed to be dead because of them. But I became a freak instead.”


	5. The Ones who want to rule the World

The silence between us was stifling. I didn’t know Adam, but hearing him say that he was a freak was hurting. What made him think he was a sort of monster? Maybe being augmented was far more complicated than it looked. Traumatic, to the point of no longer feeling human. The Incident did not resolved this. Augmented people were the target of violence, hatred. They were considered as inferior people.

“Hana?”

The voice of Adam interrupted my thoughts. I looked at him, then mumbled:

“I…I don’t think you’re a freak…You are human…”

“Everyone doesn’t think like you.” He answered with a smirk.

“You…told that you should be dead. What happened?” I asked.

“Nothing that concerns you” Adam replied roughly.

I looked at the ground, uneasy. Adam sighed.

“I…that’s not what I meant. It’s just that…It recalls bad memories.” He grumbled.

I made a step to put a hand on his shoulder. I expected him to reject my hand, but he remained motionless. His eyes were visible now, but he seemed to be miles away from here. Lost in his past. I pulled him gently by the sleeve of his coat, and we went back in the kitchen, where he sat on a chair. I served some coffee, and he drank it silently. His eyes filled with gold looked at me.

“…Thanks.”

I smiled timidly.

“Why? I didn’t do anything.”

Adam smirked.

“You are not like all those people who want to know everything about me in the hope of manipulating me at will, or pretend they understand me.”

“I just told myself that ... there are things we do not like to talk about. Especially to strangers. Things that are part of us…” I said, putting a hand on the burn scar on my cheek.

Adam nodded, then searched into his pockets to light a cigarette.

“Can I?”

“Um, yes…” I said, looking at the smoke from Adam’s cigarette. “…Just tell me…who these Illuminati are?”

“I don’t know how many they are but…I know their actions kill people wherever they are involved. They only care about their big plan to rule the world as their wish. I didn’t believe at the conspiracy theory before they attacked Sarif Industries HQ. They sent a commando called the Tyrants. They killed employees, and abducted a team of scientists. They wanted them to build a biochip which was design to control augmented people. Make them harmless by disabling their augments. Make them their tools. But Hugh Darrow hacked the signal. Augmented people became crazy. It was the Incident. He wanted to destroy what he had created. Kill his creation. Because he couldn’t stand not being able to augment himself. Because his DNA wasn’t compatible with augmentations."

I looked at him, breathless.

“You were….you were at Panchaea? But…They said at the news that nobody survived when it sank into the ocean…”

Adam smirked behind the smoke of his cigarette.

“The news…Illuminati rule Picus. And Eliza Cassan wasn’t someone. It was an AI, created to give information that THEY wanted people to hear about. But she was questioning herself. She gave me information. And she gave me the choice to decide what the truth should be for everyone, at Panchaea… But…I don’t remember everything that happened. I recall dead bodies everywhere, augmented people who were losing control…And the Hyron Project.”

Everything Adam was saying…It was incredible. Nonsense was the first word that came into my mind, but…I decided to trust him. It was too big for just being words from a psycho. Adam wasn’t mad. Certainly broken and filled with hatred against these mysterious Illuminati, but not crazy.

“The….Hyron Project?”

“It was a super computer project. A computer with human drones connected to it. They had some augment in their back, an artificial spinal column. Illuminati created it to have a powerful AI, to manipulate information and store an infinity of data. Human drones were supposed to give the computer some sort of consciousness...I destroyed it. After all that...I sank into the ocean with everything else...”

Adam smashed his cigarette in his empty cup of coffee, then spoke again.

“I woke up in a rehabilitation center in Alaska after months of coma. The complex ruled by the WHO is more a prison for augmented people than a clinic. I escaped this horrible place as soon as I could. And after some more trouble I was hired by the Juggernaut Collective, and actually I work as a double agent at Interpol. I’m trying to find members of the Illuminati but it’s not that easy...Last case I was on, Illuminati sent their pawn Victor Marchenko poison Talos Rucker, the leader of the Augmented Rights Coalition. They also wanted to poison everyone during a big event in London, at the Apex Center. Their main target was Santeau Group’s CEO, Nathaniel Brown. He is the one behind the construction of the Utulek Complex and the Rabi’ah Project. I stopped Marchenko, but Illuminati are still in the shadows...But I have a name...concerning Versalife. Bob Page. That’s why I decided to help Shadowchild on that case. And you.”

Words were dancing in my head. It was really big. Frightening. I drank another cup of coffee even if it was scalding.

“You plan to find evidences to arrest Bob Page? He is a billionaire...He will pay for having the best lawyers...Or to get rid of you. Plus...we don’t know if he is linked to the guinea pig traffic. “

“I’m sure he gave the order. It was him who ordered Rucker’s murder. I wouldn’t be surprised if he is behind this human traffic.”

I could feel anger in Adam’s voice. He was determined.

“...What happened to your father? I suppose he was Versalife’s patient for a reason.” Asked Adam, his strange eyes looking at me.

“He was badly injured the day of the Incident...he was crushed by a car while he was crossing the road...I only knew it one month later because I was in coma since the Incident...” I explained, my fists griping my knees.

I didn’t feel OK, recalling the heat which was everywhere in the subway that day. I didn’t know if Adam guessed I wasn’t OK, but he didn’t ask questions. He was waiting patiently that I speak again, his eyes looking around the kitchen quietly.

“When I came to see my parents, I saw him in a wheelchair. He couldn’t walk anymore. And because of the Incident, it was out of the question to save him with augmentations. Two months after, we received someone from Versalife who said my father could be part of a new program which may help him walk again. My parents said yes. Then, my father left home to be healed in a clinic. My mother and me weren’t allowed to see him during his hospitalization. He came back home after only three weeks...he was walking again.”

Adam grinned at my words. I felt vexed.

“I don’t think this is funny...” I mumbled.

“Versalife and their “miracles”....” He said ironically.

“It was one...my father was walking again like he had never been injured. But one month later...he fell on the ground, shaking. It was like he was exploding from inside. Blood flew from his nose, hears and mouth. It was horrible...Then...he didn’t move anymore....his limbs were making strange angles, like they were broken. I...I need to know what happened...” I sobbed, unable to keep my tears.

I felt weak. Adam frowned, lost in his thoughts for a moment. Then, he stood up.

“...You should rest. Tomorrow night, I will need you in shape to guide me in Versalife’s agency. I will surely have the name of the forensic tomorrow morning. I will keep you informed. Try to have a good night, Hana.” Said Adam.

I nodded, and watched his dark silhouette disappear. Once alone, I took some sleeping pill and went to bed, hoping for a night without nightmares.


	6. Infiltration

It was 13pm and Adam hadn’t call yet. I was worried about him. Talking about his past must have been difficult for him. When he talked about the attack on Sarif Industries’ HQ, I guessed that it was at this moment he became augmented. Something in his eyes said it without the need for words. I felt selfish for having let him go without asking how he was feeling. It seemed he didn’t have someone to rely on in his life, too. Maybe I was wrong, though.

I focused again on the computer screen, to check if I forgot something about the building’s security system. The  good point was that no one was allowed to stay after work at the agency. There will be guards and robots only. Only was a bad word, though. Adam will have to deal with these, and it was enough. One mistake, two options left : being caught by guards, or killed by them. I was nervous. Shadowchild was right. Helping someone in the field was very different.

One name, and we would know where to find...

I walked towards the window in the kitchen, with a mug full of hot chocolate in my hands. It was raining again. Prague seemed frozen in time, the grey sky was motionless upon the city. Outside, people were living their lives, walking in the streets or running for not being late at work. My eyes were looking at the court downstairs, hoping to see the black silhouette of the Interpol agent. I was impatient. Eager to find the culprits who did something to my father. But I was afraid too. Because if Bob Page was involved in it...it would be far more complicated. Being a ripper made me an outlaw, but it was virtual. There was the risk to be detected and located by the police or people who wanted to keep their data secret, but being “for real” involved in something as big as Versalife’s CEO...Rippers who investigated Versalife had sometimes disappeared without a trace. Maybe they were murdered...

A knock at the door made me jump. I put my mug on the table then went to the door to open it.

“Mom! What a surprise! I thought you were abroad for work...Come in!” I said with a smile to her.

She smiled at me in return then kissed me on the cheek. She entered the living room to sat on the couch, looking around.

“I was, but I have several free days, so...I wanted to see you.”

I sat at her side. It was good to see her. After what happened to father, we became like strangers. She took all the missions abroad she could as a photograph, while I became a Ripper to find what happened to dad. It was in vain until Shadowchild gave me that case about a guinea pig traffic involving human subjects. Very strange autopsy reports. Lies. I really hoped that Adam would succeed to find the real reports.

“Hana? You don’t listen to me.” Said mom, frowning.

“Sorry...what did you say?”

“I was asking you to come to diner with me this evening. To make up for lost time.” She proposed with enthusiasm.

I looked at her green eyes, uneasy.

“I...have already something to do this evening. I will surely come home late....But it’s OK for tomorrow.”

“OK.” She sighed, a little disappointed.

“Um, I’m sorry...I know you are happy to be here...How long....” I begun, putting my head on her shoulder.

“Three months...Listen, Hana...I’m sorry for keeping my distances...But...After Mike died...I didn’t felt good in that city. In our home. I shouldn’t let you behind.”

She begun to cry. I took her in my arms. I couldn’t tell her I was searching for the culprits. She didn’t know I was a Ripper.

“Don’t blame yourself. You are here, and we will spent time together.” I reassured her with a smile.

I gave her a handkerchief and she wiped her tears.

“You’re right.” She nodded.

I looked at the digital clock. It was now 13.30pm. I sighed, then heard a knock at the door again. I run towards the door, opened it, went out and closed it. The cold air of outside hit my face. When I looked up, I saw a amused smile on Adam’s face.

“Why...why are you looking at me like that?” I stammered.

“You look nervous, your cheeks are red...and your heart beats too quickly.”

“...Don’t do that “I know everything “ trick on me.” I sulked.

“Something I’m not supposed to see?” He continued, raising an eyebrow.

“N...no...It’s just that my mother is here...She came to see me after a long trip abroad.” I explained.

“And she doesn’t know what you plan to do, I suppose.”

I nodded.

“I have a name for tonight. Ian Marek. He is working for Versalife since 5 years. He was hired for a new project. A new therapy to help disabled people without mechanical augmentation.” Adam explained.

“The therapy my father followed...” I whispered.

“Unfortunately, the Collective didn’t find anything about the project’s details. It gives us another reason to break into Marek’s office. You think you can find his office thanks to his name?” Asked Adam.

“I can.”

“I will be here at 11pm.” Said Adam.

“I will be ready.” I said while he was walking away.

I sighed then returned in the living room. Mother stopped crying. She smiled at me then stood up from the couch.

“I booked an hotel which is not far away from here. We will see each other tomorrow then. When?” Asked mother.

“Come tomorrow at 19.”

“Fine. See you.” Said mother after hugging me.

When she left, I felt terribly alone.

 

When Adam knocked at the door, I run to open it.

“You’re in time.” I said as he walked in.

We went to the computer, and I switched on the screen.

“Where is Marek’s office? Asked Adam behind me.

“To the sixth floor. Just here, in the middle of the corridor.” I explained as I pointed the area on the map.

“Security?”

“Two cameras at each floor. I cant’ hack them to turn them down because of the special alarm, but...I bought these for you this afternoon at the black market so you can recharge.” I said as I gave him some biocells.

I felt uneasy to give something like that to a human being. But as an augmented human, I knew he would need it to use his augments during the infiltration. He took them and put them into a pocket attached to his hip. He was wearing his combat armor.

“Thanks for these...Something else?”

“At the 8th floor, there is a robot.”

“I will desactivate it with the Tesla.”

“The what?”

“IEM darts from an augment.”

“Ok...Are you sure everything is in place?”

“You’re affraid?”

“Not for me...”

“I’ll be okay. How will you guide me if you can’t hack the cameras?” Asks Adam.

“With the plan and a camera fixed on you. I will see what you see, and for the map, I’ll will see you as a red point on it. I will guide you through the floors.”

“Good. I go to the building next to Versalife’s agency, then jump on the roof”

After that, he took the little camera on the desk and fixed it on his armor.

“I call you when I’m on the roof.” Said Adam before leaving without a sound.

 

When the voice of Adam spoke again, I felt stressed. I strongly hoped everything would be ok, then I looked at the screen. The red point representing Adam was on the roof now. And the second after, the agent turned the little camera on. I was now able to see what he was seeing himself.

“I’m ready to enter.” Said Adam.

I saw the camera move, then his black hands rose to lit a cigarette.

“Um, are you sure this is the moment to smoke?” I said, verifying that the camera before the door of the roof was inactive after I hacked it before Adam arrived.

“I just need it.” He said, annoyed.

I sighed. After a slight moment, Adam crushed his cigarette then reached the door to enter. He went down the stairs, then slowly opened another door. He was now in a white corridor. The screen become blurred.

“Adam? I can’t see anything.” I warned.

“Must be because of the Glass Shield. I’m going through the corridor without being seen by the two cameras.” Explained Adam.

I looked at the red point. When it reached the other side, the voice of Adam spoke again.

“The robot is in the next floor, is that it?”

“Yes. Be careful. Have you enough biocells? I couldn’t have more than three of it.”

“It will be ok. I’m going down.”

Now able to see again through the camera, I saw Adam opened the door of the 8th floor. My heart was beating fast now. I was scared the robot would detect Adam and ring the alarm. But it didn’t. I saw Adam’s arm rose and the golden joints of his hand moved, releasing a blue electric arc, which reached the robot in the blink of an eye. The machine stopped, like petrified, and the camera blurred again as Adam used his augment to be invisible. But the robot wasn’t. The cameras would see that and someone would be sent to verify.

“Be careful Adam. Guards would come to see what happened.”

He didn’t answer. After stressing seconds, the camera was normal again. Adam was waiting for someone to come. Two guards appeared on the screen, and it move quickly as Adam was knocking them down. He was impressive. His reflexes were surely boosted by an augment because he was slightly too quick in his moves compared to a non augmented being.

Adam reached the 7th floor, where was Marek’s office. Adam was using the Glass Shield again, so I only looked at the red point.

“You’re four doors far from the right office. It’s the five one at your left.” I informed him.

A few seconds passed.

“I’m in front of the door. There is a card reader to open it.”

“Shadowchild’s documents didn’t mentioned it...Do you have a multitool device?”

“I have nicer than that.”

“Are you always so...”

“Mm?”

“You didn’t listen, aren’t you.” I sighed.

“I was hacking the device. I’m in Marek’s office now. You should be able to see through the camera again. What did you say?”

“Um, never mind.” I said, looking at the screen, which was displaying the office.

Everything was white here, except the desk and the chair. It was gloomy. Adam reached the computer.

“I’ll hack it. How much time I have to steal the reports?” He asked.

“The moment you will break into the computer, an alarm will alert the guards...and the police...”

“Must be quick, eh...”

“Yes...But once the alarm engaged, I would be able to do what I want. Tell me when you are ready, I will locked the door of the office and disable lights, elevators and shut the entrance door.”

“I don’t have the choice but to trust you.”

“I’m not sure you are the type to trust anybody.”

“You got a point.” Said Adam with some satisfaction in his voice.

I saw his hand reached the screen, then a circle begun to shine on it. An advanced hacking device? The second after, I heard an alarm rang. I did what I said to Adam in order to give him more time to retrieve the data. Seconds passed like it was an eternity, then the voice of Adam put an end to the wait.

“I have something. About a N Project. The reports are here...”

“You may go now, or you will be trapped here.”

“Done.”

A loud sound made me jump. The camera turned and I saw the door opened, and guards armed with guns. Adam turned towards a large window. My blood froze. He shut the camera.

All I could see was the red point went out from the window, and fall to the ground.


	7. The Invisible Hand

“You’re crazy...I thought you were dead. You should have warned me.” Were the first words I said when Adam returned from Versalife’s agency.

“I haven’t time to talk.”

I sighed.

“Another super augment?”

“Icarus landing system.” Adam nodded.

I looked at him as he walked into the living room, where he sat on the couch. He let out a long sigh.

“You must be exhausted, using your augments so often.”

“Hm. I just need a few minutes to recover...” He admitted, passing a hand in his dark hair.

“Some coffee?” I suggested.

“Why not....”

 

I went to the kitchen to make some coffee. I was still trembling. I really feared that Adam was shot by the guards then fell from the window. I saw Adam as a normal human, but he was more than that, even if it was weird to think of someone to be “special”. I knew he was a special augmented human, but I couldn’t see him as a living machine. Plus, even if he had a strong character, I begun to appreciate him.

I went back to the living room with two cups of coffee. I gave one to Adam, who took it then drank it in one go. I looked at his face. It was covered by multiple cuts which were slowly bleeding. A drop of blood fell from a large cut at his right temple.

“You’ve bad cuts...”

“That’s nothing. I went through a glass far more deadly than that.” He said with a fixed grin.

“Stop acting though and let me help you. I am not your enemy, you know. You have no reason to not trust me...”

He didn’t answer, so I decided to pick my first aid kit in the bathroom. I returned in the living room, put it on the table then sat next to Adam.

“Let me see.”

“I can do it myself.” He grumbled.

“Why are you so stubborn? That’s annoying, you know.” I sulked.

A mocking smile appeared on Adam’s face.

“Did I say something funny?”

“No. It’s just that when you’re upset, it’s not terrifying at all. It’s just...kind of cute.”

“You’re just making fun of me, don’t you.” I mumbled as I put a cotton wool with disinfectant on Adam’s left cheek.

“Think what you want.” He answered with another smile.

Silence fell between us as I was cleaning his cuts. When I finished, I realized that the blue grey eyes of Adam were watching me. I looked at the golden circles in it, feeling uneasy. It was like he was scanning myself.

“Is something wrong?” I asked.

Adam didn’t answer. He rose a hand towards my face, but didn’t touch it. His arm lowered and he stood up from the couch, then went to the computer to transfer the data he took from Marek’s computer.

“You want to see or not?” Adam asked after a few moments.

“Of course I want to know.” I answered, still a little troubled.

I joined him and looked at the screen. It was displaying a file named “Ian Marek/Project N/ Observations about the subjects”

 

_Subject 1 :_

_Subject one was a failure. Only one hour after the injection of the nanites, it died. It was bleeding from ears, nose and eyes. Then it fell and its limbs made strange angles. It was similar to a rejection seen on augmented people. For that test, the subject was suffering from a heart disease. The injection was supposed to reinforce its heart. But the nanites saw the heart as a target and attacked it. I must find a way to reduce the rejection rate. I will modify the nanites then try to improve the anti-rejection treatment. I will ask “him” to give me more samples suffering from the same disease._

_Subject 10 : The first tests didn’t give us good news. All the subjects died from rejection plus an attack from the nanites. We decided to work on people suffering from bone disease this time. Its bones were fragile. One bad shock and it would break. The goal here was to reinforce the bones thanks to the nanites. The subject welcomed the nanites with a compatibility rate 15% stronger than with the previous subjects. It was a good point. But after three days, the subject suffered from the same side effects as before, except that it were his bones which were attacked by the nanites. And that, even with anti-reject medicine. We have to improve it. And reprogram the nanites again. I need more subjects..._

_Subject 20 :_

_Finally, I manage to give a subject more time to live before it collapsed like the others._

_I really hoped it would be the good one, but it suddenly died after being able to walk again. The subject was crushed by a car and wasn’t able to walk anymore. I received a call from “him”, who said there was an interesting subject to test, with new nanites and a new treatment._

_It was fabulous. Every step was a success, from the injection to the treatment, and the subject was authorized to come home. It attended several medical visits to watch how things were going. Nothing was suspect. We really thought it will be ok from now. But it died after one month, with the same symptoms as before._

_“He” is not enjoyed by that last case. “He” said I was not in the project anymore. There is another team working on the nanites. They will continue the tests, including my work. I’m really disappointed. Now, I only work on basic genetic research. No more subjects. I hope “he” will need my help again._

Eyes on the screen, it took me a moment to realize what was written.

“It seems the last subject was your father.” Said Adam in a low voice.

I nodded.

“All these people...20 innocents...he calls them subjects...” I whispered as I was feeling nausea.

“We need to pay a visit to Marek. I need to know for who he is working for. If Bob Page is directly linked to it.” Said Adam, arms crossed and frowning.

“I will find where he lives.”

Adam nodded, then I search on my computer with the name of the scientist to find where he was. After a few minutes, an address was found.

“Got it. An apartment, near the garage which is located in front of the Palisade Bank. Second floor, door 14.” I read.

“I’m going.”

I turned my chair to face Adam.

“I’m in.”

“No way.”

I stood up.

“Why? He did that horrible experiment to my father! I need to face him. Ask him questions.” I shouted, feeling my whole body trembling with anger.

“I can’t let you be more involved in it.” Said Adam with a firm voice.

“Who are you to decide what I’m allowed to do or not? I’m not a little girl.” I grumbled.

Adam raised an eyebrow.

“Ha? That’s not the impression I have right now.” Adam answered sarcastically.

It was too much for me. I knew he was right, but I wanted to see the psycho who killed innocents by myself. Threw away my father’s life to perform his experiments. I looked at the door, then Adam, and the door again. It was stupid, but I suddenly run to escape. Run to go straight to Marek’s place and hit him with all my strength. Adam caught my arm to stop me then pinned me against the door. His strength was such that I let out a cry under his grip.

“You’re not going anywhere, Hana. I can’t let you come with me.” Said quietly Adam.

I bit my lip to keep my tears inside my eyes, but I felt one fell on my cheek. The second after, I was sobbing like a child. I felt miserable. Adam released my arm.

“I understand you want to know what exactly lies under these experiments, but...”

“Let me go with you then!” I cried, hitting Adam’s chest with my fists.

He didn’t move. I hadn’t much strength anyway. I was stupidly hurting myself against his armor. Adam sighed, then gently put a hand on my cheek. I immediately stopped to hit him. It was cooler than flesh, but soft. His face was close to mine, and I couldn’t help but blush.

“Listen, Hana...I know how they work. If they discover you are trying something against them…they will kill you. I don’t want to involve you further than you already are. I don’t want you to die because of me.” Explained Adam in a low voice, which calmed me down a little.

He removed his hand from my cheek, then I took a moment to breath.

“It’s my choice to be involved in it. I want to do it for my father. I don’t care if I could be killed or not. You too, you know you can be killed. But you choose to chase them whatever it takes, am I wrong? Now, it’s the same for me. Working with you or not, I made my choice. The best we can do is to help each other to expose these bastards in blind light.” I said to defend my point of view.

Adam remained silent for a moment, frowning. Then, he sighed.

“You’re one of a stubborn. I suppose it’s better if I can keep an eye on you. You can come. But at my conditions. Promise me you will not interfere nor talk to Marek. And no stupid things like taking revenge.” Threatened Adam.

I nodded then took my coat. We left my place, immediately enshrouded by the night.

 

Prague was not very sleepy at night. So, we walked in the streets without being noteworthy, even after midnight. I followed Adam, who was walking slightly to fast for me. But I didn’t say a word. He accepted me to come with him, so I didn’t wanted to make him regret his decision. I was just walking, looking at his dark silhouette moving. I still had the feeling of his hand on my cheek. It was soft as silk, and was in total contradiction with the strength he used on me to stop me. My arm was still hurting, and I was sure it would leave a bruise.

We took the subway to reach the district where was the Palisade Bank, then walked towards the building where Marek was. He surely was sleeping, without any remorse about what he did to people. That monster…he deserved to die. I hoped Adam would not be nice with him.

I was so absorbed by my thoughts that I didn’t notice Adam had stopped before the building entrance. I bumped into him. He turned towards me, then rose an eyebrow, hidden behind his glasses again.

“Sorry…I was looking away.” I said, embarrassed.

“You’re ready? Don’t forget what I said.” Warned Adam before passing the entrance door.

I nodded then followed him. The building, from the inside, was not large but very well arranged. Living here must be expensive. The ground was made of a black marble, and there were chandeliers upon us.

We entered the elevator to reach the second floor. We silently walked through a corridor similar to the entrance, then reached a wooden door with the number 14 on it. Adam hacked the control panel near the door with the augment of his hand. It biped, then the device turned green.

“Stay back.” Said Adam to me as he took his gun. It was combined to a suppressor.

He entered the apartment without a sound, like a deadly ghost. Stressed, I looked at both sides of the corridor. Only a few seconds later, Adam came back and made a sign of the head. I entered and he immediately shut the door.

I put my hands before my mouth, and looked at Adam, who was checking the dead body of Ian Marek.

“Damn it!” Swore Adam, annoyed.

“How could…”

“I said it to you. They are everywhere. When the alarm of his office rang, it must have warned someone who sent a contract killer to make Marek silent. Shit…”

I made some steps to reach the corpse. His face was against the ground. Blood was making a puddle around his head. And his limbs…My blood froze.

“Adam…it’s like the…”

“Yeah…look.”

Adam raised a hand where was a syringe.

“Good way to hide a murder, huh…” I whispered, trembling.

“And to hide the name of the one behind this project…”

Adam was angry. The chance to have the name of Bob Page linked to a gloomy affair just escaped from him.

“Maybe there is something we can find about the project?” I suggested to cheer him up.

“Humph. They took everything, that’s for sure.” Mumbled Adam as he turned the body.

I looked away. Even if I hated this man, I couldn’t bear to see that. He deserved the death he had, but it wasn’t for good. We had nothing more than reports. Adam was right. They must have took everything connected to it. The place was in a mess. They searched everywhere. I heard glass crack under my foot as I walked to look around. Pieces of furniture were lying on the ground, and papers were scattered in the living room. Something on the ground took my attention. I took it. It was a datebook. I had a glance at it. I returned where Adam was. He was searching for something too.

“Maybe this is nothing, but…Marek was a regular…”visitor”? At the Red Queen. There is one red note each week on Wednesday. With a number. 21. Surely a room. It’s the same one at each appointment. There is also an amount of money: 1000 per S. What’s S?” I read.

Adam joined me then took the notebook to see it by himself.

“Maybe we should see what’s about. It’s not too late to go check it.” Suggested Adam.

“You mean…going to THAT place?”

Adam nodded.

 “You seem to forget that the place is run by the Dvali mafia. Everyone knows it.”

“There is no problem if we go there as customers.” Said Adam.

“Customers…you don’t think…”

“Have a drink or two, and go upstairs to check room 21.”

“Reassuring…” I said sarcastically.

Then I looked at him.

“With a combat armor and a gun, you will not be suspicious at all.”

Adam smiled at the comment.

“You have a point. But it’s also valid for you. You should change your clothes before going.”

“That’s not very nice from you.” I grumbled.

“I never said I was nice.” Replied Adam.

“We should go then. The first to arrive wait for the other. It will be less suspicious if we pretend not knowing each other.” I suggested.  

“Fine.”


	8. The Android Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : slight adult content.

It was thirty minutes plus three glass of wine later that Adam finally arrived at the Red Queen. I looked at him. He sat next to me, dressed in his black coat again. He ordered a whiskey then drank it.

“You’re late. I’m here since a moment now. It’s like the day we met. It’s kind of fun, nah?” I said, feeling a little dizzy because of the wine I drank.

I needed to drink after all that happened that night. And I was tired because it was now 2:30am. I just wanted to go home and sleep.

“Except you weren’t wearing that good looking black dress.” Adam replied with a faint smile.

I looked at him, frowning.

“Stop doing too much. That sounded horrible.” I laughed.

“You shouldn’t drink more. We have something to do.” Adam warned me, concerned.

“I know…What next?” I grumbled.

“We need to go upstairs and find the room 21.”

“But there are people. And bad guys with guns…” I whispered.

“You’re afraid? I can go alone if you want.”

“No way.” I immediately answered.

“Let’s go then.” Whispered Adam to my ear, before he stood up.

I really felt uneasy about the situation. I decided not to think too much and focus on the mission. I stood up and Adam took my hand, then we walked towards the stairs. I griped his hand with all the strength I had. This place was all red and the music was too loud, making it scary. I was nervous and I feared something turned bad with the Dvali.

We reached the first floor, where people were sitting around small tables. Then, a line of curtains where there were half naked girls waiting for a man to come to talk to them or…whatever else. I saw there were also some men. And there was augmented and naturals. We walked liked we searched someplace quiet, but no room 21 on sight. We go back to the stairs to go on the second floor.

It was the same, but there were doors with the sign: “private” on it. We began to search a door with the number 21 on it. We had reached the middle of the corridor when I saw a man from the Dvali walked towards us. He had a gun into his hands.

“Adam, bad guy in sight. What should we do? If we stuck here like cops, we are dead.” I whispered to him.

One or two seconds passed without any word from the agent. Then, he suddenly pinned me against the wall, and the black glasses disappeared at each side of his eyes. He put his head against my shoulder, and I could feel his warm breath against my neck.

“Do you trust me?” He asked in a whisper.

“Uh, yeah, I suppose….” I stammered.

Adam faced me again, then took my head into his mechanical hands.

“So forgive me about that.” He whispered before he put his lips on mine.

I couldn’t help but whine, surprised. Adam’s lips were warm and soft as he caressed slowly my lips with his. But what was supposed to be a fake kiss lasted too long, and I felt Adam’s hand slowly reached my waist, and the other slide behind my neck to keep my lips against his. Breathless, I put my hands on his chest to push him away, but it was useless.

I didn’t know if it was because of the wine I drank, because of my lack of air, or even because of what was happening, but I slightly opened my mouth to let Adam’s tongue embraced mine. It was slow at first, but it became less and less innocent. I placed my arms around his neck to keep him against me. My heart was beating fast, and I let out a weak moan when I felt that Adam’s body was responding to these intoxicating kisses. He slowly put a hand under my dress, and I felt his fingers caressed my thigh. His lips were now kissing my neck, so I opened an eye. The Dvali was at the other side of the corridor.

“Adam…He’s gone.” I said, dizzy.

Adam immediately let go of me, and cleared his throat. His eyes were hidden again, and he passed a hand into his hair, visibly uneasy. I took a slight moment to breath, ashamed for what just happened. Adam was searching the door again, so I silently followed him.

“Here” Said Adam.

I looked at the door. There was a sign on it: “Reserved.”

“Maybe someone will come…Or is inside.” I muttered.

“No chance. Look. Marek’s name is written on the bottom left of the sign.” Observed Adam.

“That may explain why he paid so much each week.” I suggested.

“Maybe. Let’s open it.”

 

Adam hacked the door device then looked at each side of the corridor. He pushed me inside then followed me. The door shut behind us, then the lights went on.

“What the…?” Swore Adam.

What was lying before our eyes was horrible. There was a table on the middle of the room. With an opened corpse on it. The scent was horrible. Blood and decomposition. The corpse was a woman, and its arms were opened.

“It’s like…”

“An autopsy.” Said Adam as he walked around the room.

“The S on the notebook…It was for subjects….”

“And the money to pay for his toys.”

“So the Dvali are also linked to it…” I whispered.

“This is far more complicated…” Grumbled Adam, arms crossed.

“Let’s take pictures. And let’s drop all that on the Dark net! Versalife, linked to a human traffic involving the Dvali. In their asses!” I said with enthusiasm.

Only silence answered, and the face of Adam, hidden behind his glasses but raising an eyebrow. My cheeks reddened and I looked away.

“We haven’t any solid proof. We have no other name than Marek’s.”

I looked on the ground, where dried blood seemed to be everywhere. Nausea struck me as my brain was realizing that there was a corpse of an innocent lying here. A woman, sold by the mafia to a mad scientist.

“We must do something…We must bring justice to all the victims…” I said, determined.

“And how will you do that?” Asked Adam as he picked up something on the ground.

It was a syringe similar to the one we found at Marek’s place.

“There’s still solution in it…” Observed Adam.

“Do you think you can make it analyzed at Interpol?” I asked after joining him to look at the translucent liquid.

“No. This investigation is not official. But I know someone who may be able to analyze that.” Explained Adam.

He put the syringe into his pocket.

“Who?” I asked.

Adam smiled, from that special smile of his.

“You’re too curious.”

“Let me guess…Someone from the great Juggernaut Collective?” I said sarcastically.

“You seem to not appreciate them. Competition?”

“They only show off. We rippers are the best.” I said, proud.

“I didn’t know you were modest.” Adam made fun of me.

“Aha, and me I didn’t know you were so funny.” I sighed.

“Deadly.”

 

Silence fell again, and I felt bad for being here.

“We should cover her with something...” I whispered.

Adam nodded then searched for something to cover the corpse. He founded a white coat and put it slowly on the corpse. I felt better now. This woman deserved some respect.

“I wonder who she was…There is nothing to identify her.” I said.

“She was surely working for the Dvali. I don’t think the Dvali had kidnapped girls just for a “client”.”

“Do you think they kept a trace of these payments?” I asked.

“Of course they don’t.”

“What should we do then? They will not call the police, they will just throw away the corpse in a bin or something else…”

I looked at Adam like if he could do something. But he remained silent, and I understood there was nothing to do.

“We should leave.” Said Adam as he walked towards the door.

I took a deep breath then followed him.

 

We left the Red Queen and silently walked towards the subway station. Once there, we were again forced to take two separated ways. Because he was augmented, Adam had to take the subway train reserved for the augmented. Me, I had to take the one for the naturals. The apartheid was still strong, even months after the Incident. It was unfair and stupid.

As we went down the stairs to reach the subway, separated by railings, I wondered how Adam felt about all that. When he had to show his papers to a police officer, I decided to wait for him at the other side of the railings. Once he was done with the control, we reached the subway then waited for it to come.

I didn’t feel safe during the ride because Adam wasn’t with me. His presence was reassuring, and I didn’t want to be alone after that horrible day. I couldn’t stand the fact that we left without doing anything for the corpse of this woman Marek killed for his experiment about those mysterious nanites.

As I was watching the darkness throughout the window, I felt my cheeks reddened as I thought about what happened at the Red Queen when we had to be unnoticed by the man of the Dvali in that corridor. The warmth of Adam’s kisses, and the sense of his fingers on my skin…I had felt desire overwhelmed my body like some deadly venom. I shouldn’t think too much about that. It only had been a fake kiss, which went too far because of reasons. Nothing else. Adam and I were just strangers working together.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the electronic voice of the subway train, which just said the name of the stop. Adam and I left the station.

“What next?” I asked, glad to breath fresh air again.

“I will make the syringe analyzed tomorrow. As for now…you should come home and sleep.” Adam said as he began to walk.

“So, we wait for the results before putting all we have on the Dark net? And for Bob Page?” I asked, following him.

“Nothing link Marek to him. But Versalife will have to react to what we will release. Page will know someone has discovered something. I don’t think he will appreciate it. We will have to search for more clues…Something concrete.”

“The detailed true reports must be somewhere. Bob Page must have it. Maybe he asked Palisade Bank to keep his data?”

“Maybe.”

“And we have the picture of the corpse…” I added with a shiver.

 

We finally reached my apartment. I opened the door and went in, then I put my coat on the hook attached to the wall. I turned towards Adam, who was standing still in the hallway.

“Thank you, Adam. Have a good night.”

I smiled at him and began to shut the door, but the deep voice of Adam made me stop.

“Hana.”

“Is something wrong?” I asked, concerned.

His icy eyes were looking at his mechanical hands, with something indefinable in it.

“I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what?” I asked, making a step towards him.

“I shouldn’t have touched you. Not with these hands…You must have been scared. Or worse…”

I felt stupid, because I wasn’t able to say one word to comfort him. Adam was suffering from being augmented far more than I imagined. His mechanical limbs were a burden for him. The hatred and fear outside were surely hurting him too. I made a step towards him again.

“I’m just a weapon. I was rebuilt to kill. Not for feeling someone else’s skin and warmth…”

He seemed so depressed that I didn’t recognized the tough man I met the first time. I took his hands in mine, and he looked at me, with his golden eyes which were glowing in the darkness of the hallway.

“Your hands…I don’t find them disgusting or anything. They are beautiful and soft…” I whispered as I pulled him gently into my apartment, then closed the door. “You should stay here for tonight. The couch is free and I can lend you a blanket. And…”

I hesitated for a second, then I kissed him on the cheek.

“Here, you will never be a weapon.”

I turned to go in my bedroom to find a blanket for Adam, but I felt his hand on my arm. My heart failed to beat for a second as his eyes were diving into mine.

“Why…Why are you so kind with me?” He asked in a low voice as he passed a hand into my long hair.

I felt his other hand caressed my cheek, just where I had a burn scar. He gently kissed it then I shivered when I heard his deep voice into my ear:

“Hana…I want to feel human again...”he whispered like a prayer before I felt his lips on mine.


	9. Moment of Humanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : explicit content.

I didn’t know since how long time we were kissing. It was like being half asleep. Time and space didn’t exist anymore. I was feeling so weak and tiny into Adam’s arms. It was intimidating and making me felt secure at the same time.

Entwined and breathless, we finally stopped, and I felt Adam’s hands reached the cardigan I was wearing upon my dress. He began to undo the buttons. I felt more and more anxious. When he began to make the piece of cloth fell along my arms, I made a step back. Adam’s look darkened.

“Um, it’s not because of you…It’s just…there’s something I don’t really want to be seen. It’s ugly.” I said, shivering.

“I’m misplaced to judge your appearance, you know.” Adam said with a faint smile.

I nodded, then took a deep breath before undo the cardigan. Adam looked at the burn scars I had on my forearms, then made a step to reduce the distance between us. He gently traced the scars with his fingers, then placed his hands in my back, pulling me against him. He slowly kissed my neck, and I passed a hand in his hair.

I stopped breathing when I felt his hand unzipped my dress, and I shivered when he began to caress my back. His touch was soft as silk. I gently pushed him, then I removed his coat. I took his head into my hands then put a light kiss on his warm lips. Then, I let my hands reached his shoulders, and my fingers traced the lines of his augmented arms. It wasn’t cold. Harder than skin, but very soft. I didn’t have to ask him if he was feeling something, because he closed his eyes and sighed under my touch.

He opened his eyes after a moment and leaned to whisper to my ear.

“I want you…”

His deep voice made me shiver. My heart was beating like it wanted to go outside of my chest. I looked at the ground then I took his hand to lead him to my bedroom. Once there, I didn’t know what to do or what to say. My cheeks were burning, and I felt uneasy to have someone just next to me in my room. A man.

“Adam, I…I’ve never…” I began to mumble as I felt anxious.

“We can stop. Maybe it’s a bad idea after all…”

I suddenly pressed his hand.

“I don’t want you to go…” I whispered as I spread the straps of my dress, which slid down my body to fell at my feet.

Adam looked at my half naked body and undid his sleeveless sweater. I put my hands on his muscled chest. It was warm and soft. I traced the line where the structure was hidden under his skin with my finger, slowly and without making a pressure on it. I also touched where he had screws implanted into his skin. I wanted him to know that I wanted all of him, and that he hadn’t to be uneasy about his body with me. Then, I let my hands slid along his stomach. He pulled me against him to kiss me, his tongue embracing mine.

When my trembling hands reached his belt, he suddenly stopped and took my wrists. It hurt, but I didn’t say a word. I gave him a questioning look, but he said nothing. He placed himself behind me and took me in his arms. The warmth of his skin warmed me, but I shivered when he began to kiss my neck. I closed my eyes when he began to caress my arms from my hands to my shoulders. He spread the straps of my bra, and I felt it fell when he unfastened it. The sense of his soft hands replaced the one of the fabric, and I let out a sigh when he began to gently caress it.

He was now kissing my shoulders, and his fingers explored my body, from my stomach to my hips. I felt uneasy when he undid my panties, because my body was expressing my desire. He passed his hands on my thighs, making me shiver again.

He put a hand on one of my breast, and the other searched its way between my legs. He began to caress me, and I let out several moans as his fingers were giving me pleasure.

“Adam…I…”

He stopped, and I felt is fingers were soiled by my desire as he caressed my body again. Then, he gently laid me on the bed, where he took place above me. I took him in my arms, and I caressed gently his back as we kissed. Then, he began to kiss my body, and I felt his beard tickled my skin when he kissed my stomach. I passed a hand in his hair, and he went up to kiss me again. I took his head in my hands and I lost myself in his golden look.

“Hana…We should stop.” Adam said in a whisper, with something sad in his eyes.

“Why…?”

“I don’t want you to see more of me. My legs...” He began to say before I put a finger on his lips.

“I don’t care. I want you. All of you. But…I understand.” I said, passing my fingers on the hexagonal mark on his forehead. “If you are feeling uneasy about your body…we could hide under the duvet. I won’t look at you, I promise.”

Adam didn’t answer immediately, lost in his thought. When he finally nodded, I went under the duvet and hid to not look at him. When he went under the duvet, I felt his hands on my thighs. He gently spread it, then took place on me. My cheeks flushed when I felt his warm and hard sex against mine. I embraced him with arms and legs, and I felt the same texture as his arms against my skin. I moved slowly my legs to caress his, and he began to move on me. We roughly kissed, and he teased my sex with his until it was wet with my desire for him.

He put one hand on my hip and the other on my tight. When he pushed my body, I let escape a moan as his sex went into me, hard and warm. My body was burning. Adam sighed against my neck as he pushed inside again. I pushed up to feel him deeper inside of me, and he let out a low moan. He took my hands to place it at each side of me on the mattress, and our fingers intertwined. His hips moved against mine again, with more strength. I pressed my legs on his, and I contracted my stomach to feel him more inside of me. It made him go faster and stronger. Each time I was feeling his sex slid inside, my body felt more and more hot and wanting for more. Silence was the sole witness of our yearning, and was only interrupted by our sighs and moans.

Suddenly, I felt like an electric shock in my whole body, and I cried out his name as I reached the orgasm. Adam let out a sensual moan when he came into me in a last rough thrust. Panting and sweating, we remained motionless, like time had just disappeared. We kissed, but it was now slow and weak. After a moment, he let go of my hands and I shivered as he went out of my body. Adam was now lying on his back to calm down his breath. I cuddled up to him, and he caressed my long hair quietly with his hand. My heart began to beat slower, and I felt so tired my eyes wanted to close. It was feeling good to be against him. I gently caressed his chest.

After a moment, I finally fell asleep without realizing it.   


	10. Deadlock

The alarm clock on the bedside table woke me up like every day. So, I yawned and stretched like every day. I stopped the alarm then rubbed my eyes, still sleepy. It was 7:30am. It was at that precise moment that I heard a “non-like every day” grunt, followed by a “non-like every day” movement next to me. I turned to see what was responsible for that noise. Or rather…who.

Two blue grey eyes were looking at me, still sleepy. My brain made the connection between those wolf eyes and their owner, and memories of the last night made me blush.

“Um…good morning, Adam…” I said as I half hid my face behind the duvet.

“Mornin’…” Said Adam in a low voice before he caught me in his arms with a mischievous smile on his face. “Trying to hide from me? That’s not very nice.” He whispered to my ear before kissing my neck. His warm breath made me shiver.

I took his head in my hands and looked at him, frowning.

“Something wrong?” Asked Adam.

“You don’t seem to sleep much, so…I check if you slept enough this time.” I answered as I gently caressed the shadows under his eyes.

He seemed troubled for a second, then slightly smiled.

“I didn’t know I had a secret guardian angel.”

“I’m not…I’m just a little worried about you, that’s all.”

“I’m fine.” Adam said as he passed a hand on my cheek. “And, to be honest…it was a long time I didn’t have slept so well.”

I put my hand on his and closed my eyes. I wanted this moment to stay frozen in time, but I felt the soft touch of his mechanical hand as he removed it from my skin. I sat on him and put my hands on his chest.

“I…I don’t want you to go…” I said as I felt my cheeks reddened.

What was I doing? It wasn’t like me to act so…audaciously.

“I have to. I must bring the sample to the guy who can analyze it, then go to Interpol agency.”

“I know…But, the moment you will leave the room, I know you will become the “Adam from before” again...”

Adam sighed, annoyed.

“I don’t need someone to take care of me.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah.”

“Why are you here then?” I defied him.

“…You’re really annoying. Go away. I will be late.” Adam abruptly said as he removed my hands from his chest to sit, facing me with his golden eyes.

“I won’t move.” I defied him again, still sitting on him.

“You will.”

“What will you do if I don’t?”

Adam grinned then roughly grabbed my hips to lay me on the mattress.  

“I could be very nasty.” He whispered to my ear, tightening his grip on me.

“It hurts…” I complained.

Adam ignored me and turned me on the bed so I was now lying on the stomach. His fingers gently traced my back.

“I need a shower. Can I?” Asked Adam as he left the bed.

“Um, yes…” I answered, a little disappointed he couldn’t stay much longer.

 

When I heard the door of the bathroom being closed, I left the bed then put my pyjamas to go in the kitchen to make some coffee and find something to eat. When I opened the fridge to take the butter, I saw the post-it on its door. I had to see mom this evening. She would be here at 19pm, and we would go outside to eat. I sighed then made a few slices of bread with butter on it. That was the only thing I had to eat. I had to go buy some stuff.

When coffee was ready, I prepared two cups of it, lost in my thoughts. I took a slice of bread to eat it, but a black mechanical hand stole it from me. I turned and saw Adam ate it without any trace of guilt on his face.

“That’s unfair!” I complained.

“I couldn’t resist to the smell of toasted bread.” He said with a grin.

He sat on a chair and drank his coffee. I did the same, then looked at him.

“Adam?”

“Mm?”

“Do you think we should tell Shadowchild about all that we found?” I asked.

“Not yet. If she asks you, just tell her we have some leads but no evidences.”

“So…we don’t put anything on the Darknet for the moment…”

Adam nodded, then stood up to put on his coat.

“I’m going. When I have the results of the analysis, I tell you.”

He reached the entrance door then opened it. His eyes were hidden again when he turned towards me.

“Thank you for the breakfast…And…don’t do stupid things while I’m not here.”

“Just some research.” I vaguely answered, looking away.

Adam frowned, then sighed.

“What are you planning to do?”

“N…nothing!”

“You’re lying.” Reproached me Adam.

“I want to try…to find who this woman we saw at the Red Queen was. Maybe she had family or someone who is worried not to see her coming home…” I explained, nervous.

“Dammit…” Began to swear Adam before he walked towards me.

He rose my head with a hand to force me to look at him.

“Don’t even think about that. We don’t need to make an enemy of the Dvali for the moment, don’t you think?”

“But she was a piece of what Marek did. We abandoned her, and we abandoned a proof of what happened. The Dvali will clean the place and that will be over with it…we only have a picture. If I could put a name on it, we could…” I defended myself.

“I know. If Marek was still alive, it would have been useful to arrest him. But dead, it’s useless. Our target is Versalife. To know exactly what is in the syringe, find the second group who is working on the nanites project as written in Marek’s notes, and prove that Bob Page is the one behind all this. And more precisely, the Illuminati.” Adam interrupted me.

He paused, then added crudely:

“You should understand, they are responsible for your father’s death after all.”

“You don’t have to remind me of that…” I grumbled, looking at the ground.

When I rose my head a few seconds later to say something, Adam was already gone without a sound. I sighed then closed the door.

 

Under the hot water of the shower, I sighed and stretched to relax my body and mind a little. The day would be long, waiting for news from Adam about the analysis. Where would all this lead us? I had a bad feeling about it…

Adam…The ghost of his soft touch on my skin was still present, like he was still here. I wanted to lose myself in his golden eyes again. But I knew it could never happen again. He was some kind of elusive shadow, surrounded by a heavy past and obsessed by his hunt for the Illuminati. It was like he had nothing to lose anymore, and wherever his quest was going, he didn’t care if it would kill him or not. He didn’t seem to fear these people anyway. And for what happened between us...He wanted to feel human, and I...maybe I didn’t wanted to be alone for once. It was destabilizing because I wasn’t able to identify what I was feeling about him. I decided not to think too much about it then left the shower.

 

When I turned on the computer, there wasn’t any messages from Shadowchild. I decided not to contact her. I took my coat then went outside. I had to do some shopping because the fridge was empty. It was weird to do something so ordinary after the last days, which were some terrifying race against the time. Today would be a normal day. Plus, I was glad to see mom tonight.

 

It was mid-November, so the sun wasn’t warm. But it was comforting. Leaves were falling quietly from the trees, making the ground some kind of golden carpet. The minimarket wasn’t far from my place. I entered the small shop then took enough things to eat for one week. When I went back to home, mom was knocking at the door of my apartment.

“Mom? What are you doing here?” I asked her.

She turned towards me.

“Hana! I’m glad you’re here.” She said before hugging me.

She took one bag from me to help, and I opened the door. We went in then put the bags in the kitchen.

“So, why are you here? We were supposed to see each other this evening.” I asked her again.

Her look darkened.

“I had a call from the agency I’m working for. They want me to make a photo shoot for an important client of us. I have a flight to London this afternoon.” She explained.

“Why didn’t you decline? You were supposed to stay three days...I really needed you to be here, you know...” I said bitterly.

“I’m sorry.”

I sighed. I was sad, but I was not angry at her. She seemed so desperate that I hugged her gently.

“That’s ok mom. But promise me you will call me sometimes.” I reassured her.

She nodded then smiled.

“Do you want me to come with you to the airport this afternoon?” I suggested.

“It will be a pleasure. I have free time before the flight, so...We could go outside to eat somewhere if you want.”

“That’s a good idea.”

 

Time passed too quickly. We ate in a little restaurant, speaking of ordinary things, then we took a taxi to go to the airport. During the trip, I wanted to talk to mother about what really happened to father, but I didn’t say a word. It was too dangerous to tell her about it, and Adam wouldn’t be agree with that.

Once at the airport, she registered her luggage then we waited for her flight. When she had to go my heart went suddenly heavy in my chest. The hours we spent together reminded us that we were still a family, so it was a little hard to let her go.

When she went out of sight, I took a taxi to go home.

 

_“...This morning, in an apartment near the Palisade Bank, a man was found dead. His name was Ian Marek, and he was working at the Versalife agency in Prague. According to the police, he ended his life with a lethal dose of morphine. The day before, he broke into his own office to steal data about a research concerning a new medicine. He was surely feeling enough guilty to do suicide. It is supposed Ian Marek stole this data from Versalife to give them to a rival. Fortunately, the data were recovered, and Bob Page, Versalife’s CEO, declared that the researches would continue despite this regrettable incident...Now, some advertisement. It was Eliza Cassan, in live...for Picus.”_

_“_ Nonsense...” I grumbled for myself before turning off the TV.

Lies. But it was clever to have accused Marek for the burglary of data. Nobody would search further. Except Page and Versalife, Adam and I were the only ones to know the truth. I hoped they wouldn’t find us...

A knock at the door surprised me. I looked at the clock, which was showing 10pm. I went to the door then slightly opened it.

“Oh, it’s you.” I said with relief.

“Waiting for someone else?”

I let him enter and closed the door after looking outside nervously.

“The police, maybe...Did you see the news?” I asked him.

Adam nodded.

“Yeah...It is enough for me to be sure that Page is involved in it.”

“I suppose this is not why you are here though.”

“I know what was in the syringe. The guy I gave the syringe said to me he had never seen something like that.” Adam said as he gave me a data pad.

I took it, frowning.

“Who is that mysterious guy anyway? Can we trust him?”

“His name is Vaclav Koller. He owns the Time Machine bookshop as a cover. For real it is an underground clinic for augmented people. He is my repairman.” Adam explained.

“You mean, your doctor.” I corrected.

Adam raised his shoulders.

“If you want.”

I sat on the couch to look at the data pad. There were pictures which were showing something tiny which looked like machines, but at a very small scale.

“Do you think these are the “nanites”?” I asked.

Adam, who was leaning back against the wall, arms crossed, nodded.

“Yeah. And after looking at the report we have, Koller thinks this is a sort of augmentation. That’s why it reinforced people. But as we know, it ended by attacking the organ or body part it was supposed to heal. We have to find who made these first. Marek said there was another team. I’m sure they also make experiments upon humans. “He explained.

“These “nano augments”...when do you think they were created? Just after the Incident?”

“Maybe...I don’t know. Dammit...It’s like we are going round and round in circles...” Adam sighed, annoyed.

“But where to search? With Marek dead, we can’t have any other information. And after what happened, I don’t think they will keep something in Prague from now on...Maybe at the Palisade Bank?”

“No...I already went to Versalife’s shelter in Palisade. There wasn’t anything related to nanites. And as I know, the shelter was emptied just after.”

“You...did that?”

“Yeah. During the investigation about the Orchid. Janus helped me.”

“Where can we search then?”

“San Francisco...Or Hong Kong.”

“I see...”

It was like all hope of finding more about the researches on nanites was going away, escaping us like sand in a hand.

“Anyway...We will have to stop our investigation for a moment.” Adam said.

I looked at him, surprised.

“...Why?”

“Interpol gave me a mission abroad. I leave Prague this night and I don’t know when I will come back.”

“...Where?”

“That’s...confidential.”

“I can do some research while you’re not here...” I began.

Adam shook his head.

“No way.”

“But the more we wait...”

Adam walked towards me then took my head in his hands. His eyes were visible now, and the golden circles moved to focus on mine.

“Listen, Hana. Don’t do anything that can catch Illuminati’s attention while I’m not here. Don’t throw your life away for these bastards. Can you do that for me?” He said in a low voice.

I nodded.

“But…What about you?” I asked him, concerned.

“Me?” Said Adam, raising a questioning eyebrow.

“Promise me you will be careful on your mission. I will not be with you to treat your wounds this time.”

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine. But…I will not be able to contact you by Infolink.” Adam said

“Security measures, huh…” I whispered.

Adam nodded, then gently passed a hand on my cheek.

“I have to go now. Take care of yourself.”

When he left, I watched him until his silhouette had disappeared from sight, as if it was the last time I saw him.

 

An insistent sound woke me up. Someone was knocking at my door. I looked at the clock. 7Am. Who could it be? I left the bed then slowly walked to the entrance door, yawning. The one who was knocking was determined. Annoyed, I opened the door.

“What is it…?” I asked to the woman who was now facing me.

“Hana White?” She asked with a clear voice.

“Hum, yes…But, who is asking?” I answered, suspicious.

She searched for something in her pocket, then put a card before my eyes.

“US Homeland Security, agent Jenna Thorne. I have a special authorization to practice my job in the Czech Republic. I have to ask you questions about Adam Jensen.”

At these words, my heart almost stopped.


	11. The Spider with white hands

I didn’t have the choice but to let her enter. We were now sitting in the kitchen, in an unbearable silence. She was waiting for an answer, but I didn’t want to say something which could put Adam in trouble. I looked at her, suspicious.

Jenna Thorne was taller than me. Thin, she had red hair and was wearing an elegant long black coat. I noticed she was augmented at first sight, because she had a part of the back of her head shaved, unveiling the traces of a brain implant. And her hands were white as ivory. The design was elegant and discreet despite the white color of these augments. She had green eyes, with something golden in it. Cybernetic eyes.

“I don’t know much about Mr. Jensen…” I said after a moment.

Jenna Thorne smirked.

“You shouldn’t try to lie, Ms. White. I have something called CASIE mod implant. Already heard of it?”

“Yes…I know what it is…”

_“Adam has it too…”_ I spoke to myself in my mind.

Jenna Thorne frowned.

“Do you have something to say?”

“N…Not really.”

Thorne put a mechanical white hand on a file she had put on the table. There was a logo with an eagle on it. Surely something related to the US government.

“Answer to my question first. What do you know about Adam Jensen?”

I was trapped. Because of her CASIE mod augment, I couldn’t lie to her freely. Best way to lie was to say half-truths…

“I met him several days ago.”

“Where?” She asked immediately, tapping on a data pad.

She was writing everything with a professional care.

“In a bar.”

“When?”

“In the evening…I don’t remember the hour precisely.”

“What did he wanted from you? Information?” Jenna Thorne asked.

Her words were like sharp knives. The more I was speaking, the more the spider web was growing upon me.

“I was drinking a soda. The scent of smoke made me cough and that’s when he turned his head towards me. We talked a little and he left the bar…That’s all…”

Jenna Thorne silently nodded and typed what I just said on her tablet.

“You met again, am I wrong?”

“Yes…”

“What kind of relationship do you have with him?” She immediately asked again.

I couldn’t think of what to say. And she knew that. She was expecting from me to make a mistake. And I made one, because I was enough nervous to twist my fingers, looking away to find something to say.

“I…don’t really know...” I said, realizing with a strange feeling that it was true.

An enigmatic smile appeared on Jenna Thorne’s face. It made me feel uneasy.

“So, he spent a night with you just to play cards or something?”

Her joke made me feel angry. I stood up from my chair, hands on the table.

“Stop it!” I shouted, before regretting it.

She just had won.

“I suggest you to be calm, Ms. White. Don’t force me to get the truth from you by arresting you. I came here to warn you about who Adam Jensen really is.”

Her voice was firm, and the threat did its way. I sat and looked at my hands, cursing me for being enough stupid to fall into her trap.

“If you want to say something to me, why asking those questions…?” I said, trying to calm down.

“I only do my job. To know if you are complicit with him or not. And I needed to know if you were someone important to him or not. To protect you from him if needed.” Explained Thorne.

“I’m nothing for him (those words crushed my heart harder than I thought), and I’m complicit with no one. And…what do you mean by protecting me from him?” I carefully asked her.

“You know Adam Jensen is an aug, right? Did he tell you how he became one?”

I felt so uneasy I was feeling nausea. I didn’t want to speak with her anymore. I just wanted her to left my place. I wanted her to stop asking those tactless questions. She was asking questions, but I knew she already knew the answers. It was just to destabilize me. And even if Adam didn’t tell me everything, I knew enough to deduce that Jenna Thorne was surely one of these shadows called Illuminati. It was scaring me, but I wouldn’t give her Adam so easily.

“I suppose everything is written in the file you have there.” I told her, trying to stay calm.

Jenna Thorne smirked.

“Maybe it is the case…And maybe there is information that you don’t know about. I should let you see by yourself that he is a human wreck. A threat for others and for himself.”

“You are augmented to…You must know that it is traumatic.” I carefully said.

“I choose to be augmented. Not him. And as I know, he is so heavily augmented that he is now more machine than man. However…I wasn’t so augmented before he had almost killed me.” Jenna said with a diabolic grin.

I looked at her, not sure about what I just heard. She opened the file then looked at it for a moment. Then, her eyes looked at me and she spoke again.

“I see you want to know more. So let’s talk about it. So…Adam Jensen, who was augmented against his will, was already traumatized. But less than one year after what happened to him, the Incident stroke the world. You already heard about Panchaea, I suppose. There was supposed to be a meeting there, to decide if it was necessary or not to regulate human augmentation. Adam Jensen was there. And when Panchaea sank, he sank with the structure, and with victims, augmented or naturals. He was recovered by a rescue team of the WHO, and sent into a rehabilitation center in Alaska, for the augmented people who suffered from the Incident. Physically and mentally. He woke up after almost one year, his mind broken again. I was sent to question him about what happened at Panchaea. He told me he didn’t recall anything. Or he didn’t wanted to say what happened. But I couldn’t know the truth from him, because he escaped from the rehabilitation center.”

She paused, then spoke again.

“I was ordered to find him, because he could be dangerous, and he had to be healed. I discovered he returned to Detroit, the city where he was living before. He became involved in the destruction of an abandoned Sarif Industries’ facility, where were stored augmented parts. After, he was involved in a killing in a bar. I finally found him, but it was impossible to speak with him. He almost killed me, using his Typhoon augment, which is a lethal explosive military weapon. It gave him the time to disappear like a ghost. But I finally discovered he was working for Interpol, first in the US with the Phoenix team, and after here in Prague. It seems Interpol didn’t know everything about his past concerning his run away from Alaska. But I was recently allowed to ask him questions. And according to his answers…I was given the order to send him back to Facility 451. We are watching him since then. That’s why we know he was seeing you these last days. And we decided to ask you for help.”

I remained silent for a moment. I knew she was lying, but not at which point. She was twisting the truth, just at her advantage. I knew Adam wasn’t mad. He was fighting against criminals, liars hidden behind powerful companies like Picus or Versalife.

“…My help? I already told you I didn’t know him much.” I said, trying not to show her I wasn’t sensible to her words.

“Maybe you know where he is?” She asked.

“…He just told me he was sent abroad on an Interpol mission. I don’t know where nor when he will come back in Prague.” I answered sincerely.

“I will give you my Infolink. Maybe you could tell me when he will be in Prague again?”

“I…don’t want to be involved in this.”

“You don’t have the choice. The best way to help him is to let me take him back to Alaska so he could be helped.”

She was choosing her words with care, to make me help her. I decided to say yes but to do nothing. So I nodded.

“Good. I count on you to call me when he will come back. Don’t talk to him about our conversation, or you will be accused of helping him. Remember he is a dangerous fugitive.”

“…I don’t think he will follow you like a kind dog…” I spoke to myself.

“Oh, I have no doubts about that. I don’t want him to kill me twice.” She said with something odd in her eyes.

Something told me that she hated him for what he has done to her. If it was true.

“…Will you kill him…?” I said in a whisper, feeling anxious.

“Let’s say that if I hadn’t superiors who want him alive for reasons…I would not hesitate to shoot him dead for good.” She said straight.

She stood up, put a paper on the table with her Infolink number on it, and then took the file she had brought with her. I followed her to the door, and she turned towards me.

“You shouldn’t care too much about Adam Jensen. (She paused and theatrically chuckled)  Oh, look what I’m saying…he wasn’t supposed to have any name. And he was not supposed to be born to ever experience the shadow of a normal life. Death is surrounding him since the day he was born. I hope you will not try to warn him. It would be a shame to die for something that is beyond you. Have a good day, Ms. White. I will wait for your call.”

After those mysterious words, she left me with questions about what she wanted to say by that. But I had something more urgent to do. I had to warn Adam that someone was after him. It was out of the question to let Jenna Thorne take him back to that rehabilitation center in Alaska. So, I tried to contact him on his Infolink. But as I feared, he had deactivated it, or blocked it, I didn’t really know how this augment was working. I sighed then went to my desk to turn on the computer. I needed to do some research about that Jenna Thorne. And there was this strange story about Adam too. Something related to his past. Thinking of the way she spoke about him made me felt nausea. It was like she considered him as a tool, or…something. I got rid of these thoughts and typed the name of the Homeland Security agent on the computer.

There was nothing special related to her at first sight. She was saying the truth about her job. But when I went further into the files, I saw she was declared dead in 2028. Maybe after Adam tried to kill her, according to what she said. There was two options: either she was someone else or it was truly her. I choose the second option, according to the fact she was surely a member of the Illuminati.

For Adam’s past…I decided to ask him directly. Maybe he will answer to my questions. If not…I wouldn’t insist. Maybe he didn’t know himself what was all about? I didn’t know. I was ignorant and I couldn’t manage to contact him.

I hadn’t the choice but to wait for news from him. When he would come back, maybe I would have the time to help him run away from Jenna Thorne. She was one of the shadows who worked on the nanites on innocents and on my father. And even if she wasn’t directly involved in it, she was an enemy to me.

I would never help her.


	12. Beautiful decline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Adult content.

When I woke up, I had the terrible feeling that my bones were frozen. I left the bed to look through the window. It was snowing. The ground had turned into pure white. Weather was very cold these last days. Even with the heating system, it was difficult to feel some warmth. But snow had something so peaceful that I was rather glad. Snow was bringing memories from childhood, like it was one hundred years ago. Snow was making the landscape fall into a silent white sleep.

It was one month now. Adam hadn’t returned from his mission yet. I was worried, but each time I tried to call him on his Infolink, it had been useless. I let the investigation down for him, because he asked me to be careful and do nothing without him, but I was beginning to think that all this was going nowhere. Versalife had surely erased all their traces, and there was Jenna Thorne too. She didn’t came again. She was waiting for me to deliver Adam, but she was surely watching me. I didn’t trust her, and it was surely the same thing for her. My worst fear was the possibility that she also asked Interpol to let her take Adam to Alaska after he had returned. It would be an explanation for his long absence…Maybe I was becoming paranoid though.

I went to the bathroom to take a shower, hoping to wipe away that disturbing feeling of cold I had. When done, I decided to go outside to buy something for Christmas Eve dinner. It was the first time I would have to spend it alone. Mother was present last year, but not this one.

Once outside, the cold air went into my lungs, and snowflakes began to fall on me. There weren’t many people in the streets. Since the Incident, things had changed brutally. The amount of dead, and the fear of the survivors had made people less attracted by things like Christmas. A lot of families had lost people, and these celebrations were reminding them of the loss.

I went into the small shop I used to go, and took a lot of things to eat. It wasn’t for a real Christmas Eve dinner though. I picked sweets, biscuits, sandwiches, chips…and so on. I paid then left the shop, anticipating the evening with a certain happiness, despite the fact I would be alone with my snacks.

On my way to go home with my treasures, I stopped before a bar and tobacconist. I didn’t know much about Adam, but I knew he smoked cigarettes. I went closer to the shop window and looked at the lighters which were presented. One of them took my attention. It was black, with patterns similar to the ones he had on his coat. I knew he hadn’t returned to Prague yet, but I wanted him to have a present. He helped me and took risks on the investigation, and…maybe I was just feeling something for him since the night we had spent together. Mistake or not, I didn’t care. So, I went into the shop and bought the lighter for him.

On my way home, it was difficult to see what was before me because of the amount of things I had bought to eat. I was carefully walking, but not enough to avoid bumping into someone. All my items fell on the ground. By chance, the snow prevent some of it to be broken. The woman I bumped into shouted at me then left without helping. I sighed and began to pick my things, which were scattered on the sidewalk.

“Need some help?” Said a voice.

I stopped breathing and looked up. Two golden eyes were looking back at me. Because of the snow which was everywhere, they looked like two bright suns.

“Adam…” I whispered.

Adam smirked and offered me his hand to help me to stand up. I took it and he pulled me up.

“You look at me like if you’ve seen a ghost.”

“You shouldn’t be here…” I said, feeling panic growing.

I looked around nervously, hoping Jenna Thorne wasn’t following me.

Adam, who was picking what was on the ground to help, stopped and looked at me, frowning. His eyes were covered by his glasses again.

“I know, I only went back to Prague for one hour. I went to your place but you didn’t answer, so…I was on my way to Interpol HQ.”

“You should go. Now.”

“Is something wrong? Tell me.”

“Go away, Adam!” I shouted with all the strength I had.

“I don’t have time for riddles, Hana.” Said Adam, annoyed.

“…Did you returned to your home?” I asked.

“No. Dammit, stop it.”

“Come with me then. If you didn’t get back home, maybe she didn’t know…” I spoke to myself.

“What are you talking about?” Adam almost shouted, angry.

I picked the last things which were on the ground and began to walk, followed by the agent.

“Someone is after you…one of them...” I began to say, still looking around.

“Who? Page? Did he found something while I wasn’t here?” Adam asked, concerned.

“No…if it was the case, I would be dead. It was a woman…you know her.”

“Name?”

“Jenna Thorne.”

Adam stopped.

“But I…”

“You tried to kill her. She said it to me…”

 

When we arrived to my place, I locked the door with relief. Adam put the items on the table in the kitchen, then sat on a chair. Annoyed, he pinched his nose, grumbling.

“I tried to warn you, but your Infolink…”

“I’m sorry.”

“Why?”

“She is here because of me, and now, you’re involved in this…again.”

“Stop thinking you are the source of all my problems.” I reprimanded him.

Adam rose an eyebrow:

“And me, I’m not a child, you know. So…why did she came back from the dead then?” Adam said, lighting a cigarette.

“She thinks you are a threat. She wants to take you back to Facility 451 in Alaska.”

The cigarette fell from Adam’s black mechanical hand. It was like time had frozen for him.

“Adam? Are you ok?” I asked him, putting a hand on his sleeve.

He jumped, then turned his head towards me.

“…I’m fine…” He said before he picked up his cigarette.

He was lying. But regarding what I had to say to him, I choose to not insist…

 

A terrible silence followed my report about my interview with Jenna Thorne. Adam was smoking, lost in his thoughts. Waiting for him to say something, I was nervously twisting my fingers.

 

“You didn’t see her since that day?” He finally asked, frowning.

I nodded.

“Maybe she had asked you to call her because she had something to do elsewhere.”

“But…she will come back if I don’t call her with a too long delay…You should hide somewhere.”

“I can’t hide until the end of my life. And I have to stay in TF29 until I found my targets…With this job, I know I can reach the Illuminati…We also have to keep investigating about Page and Versalife.”

“Do you think we can? I have doubts since you left for your mission…”

“Do you mean by that you want to quit? Maybe that’s the only way to you for starting a new life…” Adam said with no enthusiasm in his voice.

“I will never stop. I already said I won’t give up. And don’t say again that I’m in danger. I know it.”

A faint smile appeared on Adam’s tired face. I gave him a questioning look, but he didn’t care.

“What will you do about Thorne if you want to stay here?” I asked him.

“Defend myself if she finds me…You should tell her I’m back, or you will be in trouble.”

“No way. I will never give you to her…I won’t betray you.”

Adam smirked.

“What’s trust, huh…What can prove me you’ve not an agreement with her? You help her, and she spares your life…that kind of thing.”

His tone was like a sharp knife. His mistrust towards people was strong. I understood it because of the people who had betrayed him in his life, but I couldn’t understand he didn’t trust me.

“I did nothing to betray you. Think what you want, but I have no agreement with her. I’m…just scared for you, Adam. Maybe it is you who need to start a new life, far from these people you want to find. I could help you to disappear by making a new identity for you…it’s like finding them is your only reason to live…”

“Who knows…maybe it is.” Sighed Adam before leaving his chair. “I must go now.”

I nodded, then stopped him by pulling him by his sleeve. Adam turned his head towards me.

“What?”

“Hum…Be careful, ok?”

Adam faintly smiled.

“I will. But you can talk to me without kidnapping me, you know.”

I let go of his sleeve, feeling stupid.

“Of course…It’s just…I’m glad you’re back. I was worried.”

“…Thank you.”

“Are you planning something this evening?” I suddenly asked him.

“No. Why?”

“It’s Christmas Eve. I’m alone this year, so…if you are alone too, you can come. I think I bought too much food…”

“…I’ll think of that. See you, Hana.”

 

 

Adam didn’t come to Hana’s place. When he had finished his work at Interpol, he directly went home. The day was horrible. He didn’t like to make reports. Paperwork was boring for him. But it was necessary, so he did it. One month…The mission was so long that when he entered his apartment, it felt like it was the place of a stranger.

The mission…a weapon traffic case in Russia. Adam had to search some people, whose were difficult to reach. So he had to find them undercover. It had been long, but he finally found the responsible for the traffic. He called a team which was deployed in the country, waiting for the signal, and they arrested the culprits.

During this long month, Adam had been tempted to call Hana, to be sure she wasn’t doing anything about the case they were on. But the more he was thinking of doing it, the more he was doubting about the real reason of it. Maybe he just wanted to talk to her, even if it was for saying ordinary stuff. Maybe her kindness towards him missed him. He wasn’t used to it. It first scared him, but the more he spent time with her, the more he felt ok with that. There was something innocent in her that was making his regular mistrust towards people broke into pieces. When she was looking at him, he felt like he wasn’t an aug. Since he met her, she had always been nice to him. In comparison to her kindness, he felt like an old solitary moron, trying to keep a distance between them. To stay away from being disappointed again. He was so used to be used or betrayed by people that he couldn’t even think of someone being sincere towards him anymore. Trust was something he had lost.

And what about love? It was like his augmented heart wasn’t able to feel it anymore. He was the ghost of a human being called Adam Jensen. Adam died in 2027, when Sarif Industries HQ was attacked. When he was rebuilt, his humanity had been stolen from him. And for long, he hated himself just for being still alive.

But there was that kiss at the Red Queen. He didn’t expect that fake kiss to make him felt something in his heart again. Desire. He had wanted Hana so much in that corridor. Feeling her small body against him had made him feel dizzy, to the point of losing control of himself. Hana didn’t reject him when they made love. She let him touch her with his mechanical hands, making him feel human again. He had lost himself into her. Since that night, Adam was sometimes feeling guilty for that. He had felt selfish, to want her just for feeling human. Just for an ephemeral moment spent in her arms. The next day, he had wanted to apologize for it. But he couldn’t. So, he decided to make a distance between them again, and didn’t talked about what happened. Like it never happened. Maybe he had hurt her by his behavior. She didn’t show it if it was the case. She also didn’t talk about what happened. She just kept being kind with him, looking at him with no trace of pity or regret.  

Hana was right. The only thing that was keeping him alive was his hunt for the Illuminati. It was more than a simple revenge. They had broken his life, but in some way, he needed them to keep living. If he ever find them all one day…what would remain for him to live?

Adam shook his head to stop his thoughts and removed his coat and shirt. He wanted to feel comfortable, now back in his sanctuary. He went to the kitchen to take a bottle of whiskey, which he opened on his way to sat on the couch in the living room. He switched on the TV and decided to watch a baseball match. He didn’t know if it was because he really liked it, or if it was a reminder of his former life in Detroit. He decided to not care about it, and began to drink a long swallow of the golden liquid he had wanted all the day. He immediately felt dizzy, but his Sentinel implant was already working to fix it. Adam grumbled then took another swallow of whiskey, hoping to feel drunk enough to stop having thoughts about anything. He just wanted his mind to be blank. But he couldn’t.

The name of Jenna Thorne was still present. Why she didn’t just die in that fucking train? Now she was after him again, and he would have to deal with that a moment or another. Plus, he had involved Hana into that without wanting it. That detective in Detroit was right. Everything around him was destroyed or killed. Death and loneliness were his only companions. He didn’t want her to die because of him. He knew Thorne wouldn’t hesitate.

After another swallow of alcohol, Adam smirked.

“Shit…I’m drunk enough to think I need someone…” he said to himself, cursing his Sentinel implant for healing him, before drinking again.

He began to feel bad after having emptied the bottle. He suddenly felt weak, and he felt the bottle slide from his hand to fall on the ground in a crack.

“Dammit…” He said before lying on his couch, now feeling miserable.

His vision was blurred, and the sound of the TV seemed to be far away from him. Then, he felt his mind went away.

 

_All was cold. So cold Adam had the feeling his bones were going to break and turn to dust. The surface…he had to reach the surface. But the more he was trying to escape, the more he was sinking. His lungs were burning, filled with ice cold water. His rebreather was hissing faintly, and his Sentinel implant was trying to keep him alive. He would die here. Lost into that deadly ocean. Alone. Something gripped his ankle. When he looked what was responsible for that, he wanted to scream but no sound escaped his mouth. Hugh Darrow was trying to make him sink faster. The responsible for the Incident was smiling. A Devil smile. Adam tried to let go of him, but he couldn’t move._

_Then, he heard screams. People he didn’t know were now trying to rip apart his augmented limbs. They were pale. Dead. Panchaea’s victims. They were angry at him. He couldn’t escape them._

_“It’s your fault…Why didn’t you stop Darrow in time?” Said one of the dead with a metallic voice._

_The other dead began to say it. Adam wanted to stop it. But they were keeping shouting at him with hatred._

_It’s at that precise moment that a small voice said his name. A voice he knew, but he wasn’t able to put a face on it._

_“Adam…”Said the voice again, far away from him._

_He wanted to reach it. Desperately._

_The voice was still calling him, and it was closer and closer. A ray of golden light pierced the grey ocean. The voice was coming from the surface. From that light. It was soft and comforting._

_“Adam…please, wake up…Adam!”_

Adam suddenly opened his eyes and saw a silhouette upon him. His survival instinct awoke before his mind could identify who it was. He felt his body move, and when his vision returned to normal, he realized he was holding Hana’s body on the floor, his nanoblade against her neck. 

Her eyes were looking at him, both with surprise and fear. He could felt her shiver under him. His CASIE mod told him she was breathing fast, her heart beating like it would break.

“I was worried you didn’t come…” She began to say with the same small voice he had heard in his nightmare.

“How…How did you get there…?” Adam said with a broken voice.

“I used a multitool…Just to see if you were here. You didn’t answer when I knocked at the door, but I could hear the TV. I was scared Jenna Thorne had arrested you. But you were here, and…you seemed to have a terrible nightmare, so I tried to wake you up.” Hana confessed as her cheeks began to redden.

Adam removed his nanoblade from her neck, and it disappeared in his arm in a mechanical hissing. He stood up then helped Hana to stand up. She timidly smiled at him, and he noticed she was twisting her fingers nervously. Adam sighed, passing a hand in his hair.

“I’m sorry…I…I could have killed you…” He said in a whisper, trying to avoid her gaze.

“It’s okay…I’m fine. And you?” She asked him.

Adam rose his shoulders, still shaken by his nightmare and what just happened.

“Me…? I…” He began to say before he stopped.

A drop of blood had just fallen on the ground. He rose his head to look at Hana. Blood was beginning to fall quietly along her pale skin, where the nanoblade was on her neck. She didn’t seemed to had noticed it.

“You’re bleeding.” Said Adam before he looked at her wrist.

He didn’t want to touch her. Not after what just happened. He just harmed her with his horrible augment design to kill. But she needed her wound to be healed, so he took her wrist as gently as he could to lead her to the bathroom. She said nothing, and didn’t try to let go of him. He took a first aid kit and began to clean the bad cut she had on her neck. He felt bad at that moment. She already was bearing scars from the Incident, and because of him, she just had been attacked by an aug. Cursing himself, he put a dressing on the cut. He hoped it didn’t left a scar.

“It’s done. You should come back home now…” Adam said, feeling nausea grow in him.

“Thank you, Adam.” Hana quietly said.

Adam looked at her and anger grew in him.

“Don’t thank me. Are you stupid? I just tried to kill you! Now go away and forget about me. I don’t want you to approach me again. I’m a monster…” He shouted at her as he hit the wall at his side, leaving a break in it.

He expected her to escape without a word. He just wanted to be alone. He was ashamed to have hurt her. He should have known it would end like this. He had been stupid to think something in him was still human.

Hana didn’t move. She was standing still, looking at him. Tears began to quietly fall on her cheeks.

It was weird to think that way, but at that precise moment, Adam thought she was beautiful. Physically, she was rather common. Small, with brown eyes and long brown hair which were falling up to her waist, her pale skin making her look fragile and sick.

“…Why are you crying?” Said Adam with a soft voice, trying to calm her.

“I’m not angry at you…I know you didn’t mean to harm me. So, don’t say you’re a monster, because it’s sad. Why didn’t you come?” She asked, wiping her tears.

“I don’t like Christmas. And I have no family to spend it with, so I don’t care. I just wanted to be alone in my place, watching a baseball match and drinking until I could sleep.” Adam abruptly said before regretting saying too much.

“But you had that terrible nightmare instead.”

“I’m used to it. Go to your home now…” Adam said to put an end to the conversation.

Hana nodded, then left the bathroom.

 

 

Adam closed the door then went into the shower after removing his pants and shoes. He switched on the shower. He let the cold water fell on him, hoping it would put his mind clear, and to try to calm down. But he was too angry against himself. He hit the wall in front of him several times, trying not to scream. He was feeling like when he was in recovery after he was augmented. He was hating himself, and wanted to be dead like he just had to be that day.

Lost in his thoughts, Adam first didn’t noticed the sound of the door of the shower being opened. It was when he felt something warm against him that he jumped and turned towards the intruder. It was Hana. She hadn’t left. And she was naked, unveiling her pale body to him. She was trembling because of the cold water. Adam looked at her, not sure if it was really her or a hallucination from his mind. He turned the button of the shower to warm the water and rose a hand to reach her. His mechanical hand felt skin. She was real. He let his hand slide from between her breasts to her stomach, feeling her shiver under his touch. Then, he pulled her against him to kiss her like his life was depending on it.

After long kisses, Adam pulled her gently against the shower wall and began to kiss her neck while his hands were exploring her body like it was the first time. He had been kind and soft with her the first time, because he wasn’t confident and she confessed him it was her first. But here, under the hot water of the shower, he wanted more. He wanted her. He wanted to hear her moan and quiver against him. He wanted her to be the small light which would save him from drowning into the cold ocean he was dying into. Maybe it was selfish to want her just for him. And even if he was feeling guilty for taking advantage of what she was feeling for him to have her, he wouldn’t let her go from him. Maybe he didn’t loved her, but he needed her.

After kissing her neck, Adam began to kiss her lower and lower, to finally reach her stomach. He kissed her while his hands were caressing her breasts. He could hear her sigh and breathing fast. Then, he put a hand on one of her tight, while he began to slide the other between her legs to caress her sex. She moaned then gently put a hand in his hair, giving him a silent permission to keep going. He continued to kiss her wet body a little, feeling his fingers now wet from her desire. He stopped then pulled her against the shower wall by putting his hands on his hips, then began to lick her gently.

She was desperate to move, but she couldn’t. Adam was pleased for that, and slid his tongue inside of her, making her moan a little louder. When he stopped, he felt her shiver and she fell on her knees before him, trying to breathe. He gently rose her head then caressed her cheek, just where she had the crescent moon scar. She put her hands on his tights. She was seeing him completely this time. He wondered if she was afraid of his legs. He was augmented from foot to his hips.

She was looking at him, waiting for him to say or do something. Because of the water, she was forced to wipe her eyes. Adam suddenly felt uneasy. He was so absorbed by her soft body that he completely forgotten he was hard for her so much it was almost painful. Watching her wet body kneeling before him, he suddenly wanted her to make dirty things to him. But he helped her stand up instead. He took her in his arms to feel her against him, and he kissed her again, searching for her tongue. While kissing, he finally succumbed to his desire, and took her by the wrist to put her hand on his sex. The sensation was intoxicating. Her hand was warm. She didn’t dare to touch him first, only slowly caressing him with one finger or two. Then, she wrapped his sex and began to move her hand. Adam couldn’t help but let out a moan against her lips. Their kisses were desperate now, and Adam was slowly moving his hips to feel her more. After a moment, Adam broke their kiss, sighing.

“Hana…stop it…”

She stopped, then he carried her. She wrapped his waist with her legs, her arms around his neck. She was so light for him he hadn’t to support her with his arms. He put a hand in her back, the other behind her neck, and began to kiss her again. She was holding his head in her hands now, looking at his eyes like they were some kind of treasures. He took advantage of the moment to enter her. She moaned with him, still looking at him. He smirked, then pushed her against the shower wall again. He was doing it slowly at first, then his hips went faster. Feeling him moving into her was making him wanting for more. He didn’t want it to last, so he stopped several times to kiss her gently, to make it last longer.

He began to slide in her again, harder and faster. Her moans made him reach his limit, and he finally came into her with a long last moan against her shoulder. After a moment, he released her and she was on her foot again. He took her in his arms again, wanting her skin against his a little longer. They weakly kissed, and Adam was feeling dizzy enough to want to go to bed, tired. Hana took his head in her hands, then looked at him. Her soft voice made him shiver.

“Adam…I…I love you.”

Something pinched his heart. He let go of her then bite his lip. His felt like something heavy was growing into his chest. She gently put her hands against his chest, and looked at him questioningly.

“I’m fine…” Adam said in a whisper.

Hana frowned.

“You’re lying to me.”

“…You shouldn’t have said that.” Adam said, trying to avoid her gaze.

But she was more determined than him this time, and forced him to look at her. Her words had shaken him harder than he had thought. He couldn’t answer to her. He couldn’t say these words to her in return. But it was feeling good to hear them. He felt he was someone, not something. He felt important to someone. It was…weird. It was like he had forgotten all the feelings he had before he was an aug, and that her words were going to make him remember them.

“You really shouldn’t have said that….” Adam said again before she kissed him.

 

When he woke up early in the morning, Hana wasn’t in bed. He went into the living room to see if she was here, but all he found was a lighter on the table, with a paper next to it. Reading it, a faint smile appeared on his face.

_“I said nothing, ok?”_


	13. Endgame

His mind being elsewhere, Adam was slowly drinking his coffee at Interpol HQ’s cafeteria. He had just arrived, but he still had time before work.

Watching people here running around and talking from all directions, he quickly get bored of it and looked at the lighter Hana had left for him. It was well designed and light. Just like Hana’s soft body, with her well-drawn breasts and the attractive curve of her waist…

Adam shook his head to get rid of this lustful thought and finished his coffee. Once his paper cup was empty, he looked in it, thoughtful. If things had been different…maybe he wouldn’t have worked on that Christmas day, to spend the day in bed, with Hana nestled against him. They would have softly kissed, hidden under the sheets. He could have admired and caressed her pale skin. Maybe they would have made love several times. Perhaps he would have whispered to her ear that he loved her.

Instead of that, he had not replied to Hana’s timid declaration of love. He had almost reproached her for having said those words to him. And instead of being mad at him, she had kissed him. However, he knew he had hurt her, because when they went to bed, she had kept her distance and had turned her back on him to sleep. And she had left before he woke up, only leaving the ghost of her sweet scent next to him, and that lighter he was now holding in his hand, with a paper saying she said nothing to him, maybe in the hope to keep seeing him, even if she was knowing he didn’t love her. It wasn’t right. Something was toxic in their relationship. But he egoistically preferred things to be that way than to be deprived of her presence.

“Asshole…” Adam finally said to himself, crushing the paper cup in his mechanical hand.

“If it can reassure you, you are an asshole far worse than me.” Said a grumpy voice next to him.

Adam looked at the newcomer.

“I’m not so sure about it, regarding the things people are saying behind your back…” Quietly threw Adam to the agent Duncan MacReady with a smirk.

Adam and the agent Duncan MacReady didn’t get along. MacReady didn’t like augs, but he seemed to reserve his special bad jokes and bad words for Adam. But Adam was good at answering, and when they had to talk, it often ended by verbal jousting. Duncan was a good agent though, and Adam knew it. It was just that these two would never be able to talk normally.

“Don’t expect me to offer you some coffee.” Added Adam, throwing his paper cup into a bin.

“You would have poisoned it anyway.” Grumbled Duncan.

Adam smirked.

The older agent frowned, annoyed. But the moment after, a devilish smile appeared on his scarred face.

“I’m here because Doctor Auzenne wants to see you. You forget about your appointment with her yesterday after your return from your mission in Russia. Debriefing, you know it’s the rule. Especially for…”

“…potentially dangerous augs like me, I know…” Adam grumbled before pushing Mac Ready on his way to Doctor Auzenne’s office.

“Hey, who do you think you are?!” He heard from the agent behind him.

 

When Adam entered Doctor Delara Auzenne’s office, he immediately felt bad. These appointments with the TF29’s psychologist were a burden for him for reasons. He didn’t like to talk about himself and what he was feeling. He wasn’t talkative, and he wasn’t feeling the need to talk to a specialist. Keeping his feelings for him was a way to keep control of something in his life, maybe…

“Good morning, Adam.” Said the soft voice of the doctor, who was sitting on her chair behind her desk.

Delara made a movement from the hand to invite Adam to sit.

“Doc…” Adam said to say hi, and sat on the armchair in front of the desk.

Once on the chair, Adam tried not to move too much, to hide he was nervous and impatient to left. Wearing his black glasses, he put his hands on his knees. But the moment after, he sat more comfortably, and put his head on his hand, his elbow on the armrest. Then, he choose to speak first.

“I didn’t know MacReady was your secretary…” He sniped at the doctor with a smirk.

She politely smiled behind her computer, then looked at him.

“I didn’t have the choice, you seem to be a specialist in avoiding my appointments.”

“My mission was long. I needed a break after returning to Prague. Maybe it’s not visible, but I’m not a machine, you know.” Replied Adam abruptly, before regretting it.

1/0 for the doctor. She was good at annoying him.

Delara nodded quietly, her brown eyes looking at him like she could see through his glasses. He unintentionally moved his legs, then cleared his throat.

“Are we going to have a non-talking interview, doctor? I have things more interesting to do, like working.”

“Debriefing is a part of your job.”

“Not with a…” Began Adam before stopping his words.

“…Psychologist? You know I must decide if you are still operational.”

Adam moved again.

“I know. Ask your questions then.”

Doctor Auzenne nodded again.

“How are you?”

Adam shrugged.

“Fine.”

“How was your mission?”

“Everything went according to plan.”

“Was it difficult to do it undercover for so long?”

“I already did that kind of work. Did you forget about it?” Adam replied, bored.

“I didn’t. But each mission is different.”

“I did my job, that’s all I have to say.”

“…Did you have to do “bad things” to gain the Russian cartel’s trust?”

Adam didn’t replied first. He looked at his hands for a moment, then spoke again.

“I had to kill an important guy from a rival cartel. With no weapons, only my augments. It was a test, to know if I was able to have blood on my hands, literally. I didn’t know his name. They only gave me a picture, a place and an hour. I did the job, then I became a member of the Black Snake cartel.”

“How was it?” Delara asked.

“What?”

“To kill someone.”

“Doc, killing is part…”

“…of your job, I know. But even if he was a bad guy, he was human.”

“…We agents became used to it someway…”

“But YOU. How are you feeling about that?”

Adam sighed.

“I can’t say I don’t care. But I had to do it for the mission.”

“I see….”

These words were always annoying him.

“After other tasks, I managed to become one of the Chief’s bodyguards. It wasn’t too difficult, because augs are “useful tools” for them.”

“Are you considering yourself as a tool?” Delara asked.

_“Good try, doc.”_ Thought Adam with a smirk.

“Did I say something funny?”

“No. I’m human.”

The words Adam just said were resonating strangely into him. There was some new conviction in it. Just for a moment, a small light warmed his mechanical heart. A small light he wanted to keep just for him, but he was afraid of at the same time. A small light called Hana.

“Adam?”

The voice of Delara brought him back to reality.

“Sorry. I wasn’t listening.”

“I saw that. I was asking you how you managed to arrest the leader of the cartel.”

“I observed everything, and I listened a lot. I gave information to the TF29 members whose were deployed in Russia with me. We gathered enough evidences, and we organized an operation with the Russian team in Moscow.”

“What kind of traffic did the Black Snakes?”

“Weapons, augments, drugs…prostitution…The good old classics, if I may say. »

“Did you have access to drugs or girls?”

Adam frowned.

“What are you trying to know, doctor? I’ve never took profit of being undercover in theses ways.”

“You seem to be angry. Is it because I talk about your loyalty towards TF29, or because I talk about a potential need from you to take drugs or having sex with unknown women?”

Adam stood up from his chair.

“I think I’m done with that appointment, doctor. You’re going too far.”

Doctor Auzenne shook her head.

“I didn’t mean to make you upset, Adam. I apologize for that.”

Adam sighed, annoyed. He made a step towards the desk and put his hands on it.

“Say what you have in mind, doc. We are supposed to talk sincerely here, am I wrong?”

“You know some agents go to the wrong side sometimes. I just asked usual questions.”

“I’m not one of them. I did my job, nothing else. Are we done with this? I have work to do.”

“I think this is enough, yes. Thank you, Adam. Oh, and Merry Christmas, even if we are working today.”

“Get lost…” Grumbled Adam before he left, storming out from the room.

 

Once at his desk, Adam sighed with relief. He hated that silly appointments. This time, he had been more aggressive than usual with Delara. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea, but he didn’t care. He had never been tempted to go to the wrong side. Plus, he wasn’t the type to talk about his feelings or his life to a stranger so easily. Trying to stay calm, he looked at the board at the left of his desk to see if he had a special note, but there was nothing new on it. When he saw the “Aug is here” note on his board, he felt a little bitter. He suspected MacReady to have wrote it, but he had preferred to say nothing about this and to keep it written on the board like he didn’t care.

There was another augmented people in TF29. A woman called Aria Argento. She had an augmented arm, and had issues with a resistance to Neuropozyne. She was forced to take more of it to avoid reject. Because of that, she had struggled to be allowed to go on field again. Adam appreciated her. She was a good cop, and she was always in a good mood. Adam and Aria sometimes talked together. Adam considered her as a good comrade, and was often trying to cheer her up. She was popular in the agency, and no one was rejecting her because she was an aug. At shooting contest, she always won.

 

Nothing seemed to happen on this day. Even the chief, Jim Miller, wasn’t here. Adam took the lighter in his pocket, and began to think of something to offer to Hana in return. But he didn’t know anything of what she could like. All what he knew about her was sad facts about her life. It made him feel uncomfortable, to think that he had wanted her without even knowing her. He knew her body better than her as a person. Maybe he should give her back the lighter after work.

 

When Adam left the agency, it was snowing again. He looked at his hand, and saw pure white snow fell on the blackness of his hand. He sighed, then went to the subway station. Once he had passed the controls, he went into the subway train reserved for the augs.

 

Once outside, Adam took a deep breath, feeling the cold air in his artificial lungs. In his way home, Adam received a call on his Infolink.

“Hello, Adam.” Said the small voice of Hana.

That small voice with that sweet Slavic accent which had said those poisoning words to him in the shower.

“Hi, Hana.”

“Are you still working?”

“Nah, I’m on my way home. Why?” Asked Adam, suddenly feeling concerned.

“You should come…” Hana said, with something unusual in her way to speak.

She seemed nervous for a reason.

“Is something wrong?”

“N…not especially. I…just wanted to talk with you.” Hana stammered, her voice trembling.

Fear. Something was really odd. Adam hang up then made his way to her place running. The run seemed to last for ages. Adam focused on the pace of his rebreather to not to think too much about what could have happened. Something in his mind was telling him it was a trap, and that Jenna Thorne was surely behind this. And she was surely knowing Adam couldn’t let Hana in trouble.

When he finally reached the corridor to her door, it was half opened. Feeling nervous, Adam took his pistol in the holster fixed under his coat then entered slowly. Hana’s body was lying on the floor, blood spilled around her left side. Adam kneeled next to her then put the gun on the floor to put his hands on the wound to try stopping the bleeding.

“Hana. Do you hear me?” Asked Adam in a soft voice, detecting she was still breathing.

Her body moved slightly, and she sighed in pain, her voice broken. She made a weak nod, then rose a hand to catch Adam’s arm. Her hand was trembling, desperately griping his coat. She said something in her mother tongue that he couldn’t understand and looked behind him, her eyes wide opened.

He didn’t have the time to turn his head to see what she was looking at. A sudden electric wave went through his body, and an awful pain paralyzed him. He fell on the ground next to Hana, his augments deactivated because of the shock.

“It’s been a long time…Adam Jensen.” Said a voice he immediately recognized.

Jenna Thorne.

He couldn’t see her clearly because his artificial sight was blurred, the HUD making silly notifications everywhere. He tried to move, but his mechanical limbs were temporarily dead. When his vision became clearer, Jenna Thorne made a step towards him then pushed him with her feet to make him face Hana. Then, she crushed Hana’s hand with the long heel of her black shoes. Hana screamed, desperately trying to reach Thorne’s shoe with a trembling hand.

“Stop it…” Managed to say Adam, feeling anger in his whole body, making it move slightly despite of the electromagnetic attack he just stood.

“Why should I?” Said Thorne, twisting her heel into Hana’s hand.

“It’s me that you want. Let her outside of it.”

“Not without making you suffer enough to make you pay for what you have done to me in that train, bastard.” She almost shouted before picking up Adam’s weapon on the ground. She put it in Adam’s hand, then rose it towards Hana to aim her.

“Now, you will put an end to her life by your own hands. At the time your augments will be reactivated, it will pull the trigger…”

“You’re mad…That’s too bad the Typhoon didn’t make you fall into pieces…I’m getting sick to hear the shit you spill into my ears.” Said Adam with a grin.

His plan worked. Jenna forget about Hana, who was now curled up on the ground, crying from pain. The second after, Jenna throw her feet to Adam’s face. The shock made him blind for a moment, then he looked at her face, grinning. She hit him again.

“If only I could kill you, you little brat! But they want you alive.”

Adam was beginning to feel his augments regaining control. More seconds, and he would be able to get rid of that witch. In her anger, she had hit him hard enough to make him lost the gun she had put in his hands, so Hana would be safe.

But Thorne shoot him again, and the electric shock made him paralyzed again. Convulsing, Adam tried to move. It was useless.

“Enough small talk now.” Jenna Thorne said before she shoot Adam a third time, making him pass out in the blink of an eye.


	14. Falling into oblivion

When Adam opened his eyes, a white ceiling welcomed him.

It was so white it was almost painful to look at it. He blinked several times, and his sight became used to the brightness. He tried to move but stopped when he felt a terrible pain in the back of his head. A pain he had already experienced once. When he had that undercover mission in a high security prison for augs in Arizona. Someone had placed a repressive chip in him. The headache made him grunt in pain, and he felt nausea.

After some efforts, he managed to sit on the white medical bed he was lying in. He gave up using his augments, knowing it was only activating that fucking chip. He looked at his hands, and the contrast between the white color of the room and the blackness of his augmented arms struck him crudely.

Each movement he was making was a small victory. The artificial muscles in his limbs were still convulsing sometimes, because of all the electrical shocks he had from Thorne. She had trapped him so easily it was almost ridiculous.

Looking around, he immediately knew he was in that place again. The place of his miraculous rebirth after what happened in Panchaea.

Facility 451.

The sound of a door opening made his senses tense. He tried to stand up but the chip recalled him it was hopeless, by hurting him.

“Here we are again…How does it feel like?” Said the clear voice of Jenna Thorne, who was smiling with delight.

Adam looked at her. Her black clothes and her red hair were like stains in the white room.

“…Where’s Hana…?” He asked in an half broken voice, before coughing.

Thorne rose her white mechanical hands, with a false sad expression on her face.

“As dead as it is possible to be, I’m afraid.”

A dull pain twisted Adam’s heart at these words. It was like guilt was crushing him to the ground. If only he hadn’t run like an idiot right into the trap…

“Maybe you’re just saying a lie.” Said Adam, trying not to look too concerned.

Thorne shrugged, then grinned.

“Who knows...?”

She paused, then talked again. The sound of her voice was loud in that almost empty room, making Adam’s headache worse.

“This time, you will never be able to escape this place.”

Adam smirked.

“We’ll see that.”

“The person who wanted to keep an eye on you sent me to make sure you will stay here. So, I took some measures. How is the chip, sweetie?”

Adam couldn’t help but grumble. Thorne made a step towards him.

“They want you alive for reasons, but free you became a pain for them. I told them to kill you, but they don’t listen to me.”

“Poor little girl.”

Jenna didn’t appreciate Adam’s mocking. She punched him in the face. The pain didn’t really came from it, but from the chip who reacted to the Sentinel implant trying to fix Adam’s now bleeding lip.

“You little bastard.” She threw at him before trying to hit him again. But this time, Adam made a move, and she hit nothing else than an empty space. He took that advantage and took her arm to twist it. She cried in pain before trying to escape, but Adam was stronger.

“I will escape again. No one would stop me. And if Hana is really dead…I would hunt you until I found you and kill you.” He almost whispered to Thorne with anger in his voice.

The moment after, the chip gave him a headache again, and he was forced to release Jenna. She immediately made a few steps back. Then, she smiled.

“Are you trying to threaten me? You are as harmless as a child here. Since your last stay here, we have…improved the security system of this place. You have lost, that’s all.”

Because of the pain from the repressive chip, Adam sat on the bed, his head in his hands. His vision was blurred, and the voice of Jenna Thorne was echoing in his ears. Unable to say anything, he grumbled.

“You know what I found the most entertaining when I paid a visit to that little brat of a girl you seem to have a crush for? Watching her trying to protect you, even when I shot her. Poor girl. But unfortunately for her, I’m not the one to feel any pity. Another life destroyed because of what? You. And for what? Trying to find anything linked to the Illuminati? You’re not serious. We’ve found what you discovered with the hacker girl. We’ve destroyed everything. Even her apartment. All was left were her ashes….”

“…Stop it…”

Jenna smiled again.

“Oh, I just thought you wanted to know how she died.”

“I said…stop it…”

“Oh, does that hurt? I hate you so much since you almost killed me in that train that seeing you suffer is a real delight for me. But for now, I will let you in good hands. I have things to do.” Said Thorne before leaving the room.

Two doctors went in the moment she left. Adam instinctively looked around but there was nothing useful in the small white room. He took his arm and tried to force manually the mechanism which could free his nanoblade. A terrible pain struck him and he fell on his knees. The two men stood him up and the last thing he saw was a syringe, before feeling a pain in his neck. A few seconds later, he lost consciousness.

 

Adam didn’t know since how long he was trapped here. He even didn’t remember why he was here. Because of the daily injections he had, he couldn’t think clearly. And as time was flowing endlessly, he finally reached the point of not even remembering who he was exactly. All was left to him was the inexpressible feeling that he shouldn’t be here. That he had something important to do without remembering what it was. That someone needed him somewhere far away from that white place drowned into an endless snowfield.


	15. Operation NuclearStrike

“What’s the problem?”

“Are you serious about that name? It’s like it’s coming from a film that’s so bad it’s good. You know…80s. I know you seem old, but at that point…” I said with a grin.

Narrowed eyes were suspiciously looking at me. Letting out a sigh, the man sitting in the chair in front of me rose his hands from despair.

“You know what? The more I talk to you, the more I see that stupid moron. I’m terribly shocked. He has totally infected you with his horrible manners!” Spat the pale and thin man at me before a smile appeared on his face. “But I have to recognize you are a bit cleverer than him. Regarding the fact you are a hacker like me. Even if I’m the best of us all, like always.”

“You are pure modesty.” I said theatrically to Pritchard.

“I know, I know...So, I’m the one to decide because I’m the best. That will be NuclearStrike and that’s all.” He said triumphantly.

“Oh god, you are still on that? I was sent to help you break through Facility 451 to get Adam Jensen back, not for hearing babblings from a megalomaniac geek…” Sighed the woman who just entered the room.

“Oh, excuse me ma’am, but we are on it! You of the Juggernaut Collective are annoying…” Grumbled Pritchard before turning his chair to face his computer.

“Are you sure to be ready for tomorrow?” Asked Alex Vega to me with a concerned look at my left hand.

“I’ll do my best. We can’t let Adam stay in that horrible place much longer.”

“That’s good speaking.” Said Alex with a smile.

“Excuse me to interrupt your interesting conversation, but we should review our plan one more time.” Said Pritchard loudly.

“Again? Are you so unsure of yourself? I thought you were the best.” Grinned Alex to the hacker, who grumbled.

“Be cursed, witch…”

“What did you say? “ Asked Alex, crossing her arms.

“Nothing. So, let’s see if everyone know what to do.”

“Alex will “transfer” me from here to Facility 451 tomorrow. I’m supposed to be a new staff member, named Irina Walker. If the false papers work, I’ll be placed just where we want: in the restricted area. Once there, I search for Adam. Once found, I try to exit the facility with that special authorization Frank did for us.” I explained, trying to not miss something important.

“That’s the plan.” Agreed Pritchard with a nod.

“Are you sure it will work? And what about Jenna Thorne?” I asked, worried.

Unconsciously, I touched my left hand, which cannot work properly since Jenna Thorne had crushed it with her heel. I couldn’t close my fist nor move my fingers. It was like all nerves were dead. I was having nightmares since that day one month ago. Not only because she shot me and crushed my hand, but also because she had taken Adam from me. I was always seeing him fall onto the ground in a loud sound. The pain on his face because of the electric shock. His attempt to reach me with a trembling hand. And the dark.

“Hey, are you listening? I said she won’t be here. According to the data, the last time she has been seen here was one week after she put Adam here again.” Tried to reassure me Pritchard in his way: sighing in despair, like I said something stupid.

“If you say so…” I said without enthusiasm.

Some things had changed since Adam was imprisoned. Among them, a change of character. What happened had changed my way of thinking and looking at things. Something bitter had poisoned my heart, and regret had made me slightly sourpuss. There was hate too. Towards Jenna Thorne for what she had done, and towards myself for not avoiding her trap. I should have not listen to Adam and make a new identity to him, and help him disappear somewhere, even if it meant not seeing him again. He didn’t want to hide, and the result was the Illuminati won.

But there was something they didn’t know: I had sent a copy of all the information Adam and I gathered to Shadowchild, just in case something could happen. They were surely thinking they had managed to destroy anything, but it wasn’t the case.

“You don’t seem to be OK. You should get some rest.” Said Alex to me with concern.

I looked at the tall augmented woman and nodded.

“Good. Let me keep an eye on that weirdo of a hacker now.” She added enough loud to be heard by Pritchard, who grumbled something.

I laughed then left to reach my room.

 

Once there, I let myself fell onto the bed and stared at the ceiling.

“I hope everything will be according to plan tomorrow…” I told to myself, breaking the lingering silence of the room.

One month…everything had happened so quickly that it was like yesterday to me.

After I lost consciousness at my place after Jenna Thorne’s “visit”, I had woken up in a place I didn’t know. A woman called Alex Vega had saved me from the flames. I was glad I hadn’t seen anything because I was scared of fire since the Incident.

She had explained to me that she was part of the Juggernaut Collective, and that she was working with Adam to fight against the Illuminati. She also told me that she was keeping an eye on Adam for Janus. That was the reason she was here that day. But she had been too late to avoid Jenna’s plan to succeed.

It took me two weeks to recover from the gunshot wound and my crushed hand didn’t want to move again. I refused to go at the hospital, in case Jenna would have watch if I had survived or not. Once I recovered, I borrowed Alex’s computer to contact Shadowchild. I had explained to her everything, and she said a hacker she knew could help us to save Adam from Facility 451.

A hacker name Nuclearsnake who was living in Detroit. It appeared he was a former coworker of Adam Jensen. His real name was Francis Pritchard. He had been reluctant to help us at first, but he finally said he was in.

Janus made false identities to Alex and I, and we took a flight to the US. Pritchard was waiting for us and led us to his place. That guy was a little weird but skilled at hacking. He had managed to put my arrival into the Facility 451 staff, and we were going to infiltrate it to find Adam. With the “special authorization” Pritchard had design for the mission, I just had to lead Adam to Alex’s ADAV and we were supposed to go away like nothing strange had happened.

I was concerned and nervous about the mission. I had never done any field mission before. I wasn’t a cop nor a spy. But I wasn’t an aug so I was the only one to be able to “work” in the Facility. My new identity was Irina Walker. I was supposed to be a former Russian special agent, sent here to transfer “patient” Adam Jensen to another place for security measures, with the approval of superior authority. My identity had been chosen because of my accent when I was speaking English.

 

Still looking at the ceiling, I finally fell asleep not because I needed it but because I was exhausted from a too long lack of sleep.

 

“With this, we will be able to communicate.” Said Alex to me as she was taking my wrist to put something under my skin with a sort a tiny pistol.

“Um, are you sure this is something undetectable? It would be a total failure if I even can’t manage to go in the facility….”

“Don’t question my skills, little girl.” Said Frank with a grin on his face. “There is no device on earth which can detect that piece of art of me.”

“I see…you took your cup of “modesty” coffee this morning.” I said with sarcasm.

Pritchard frowned.

“I don’t want to think about how it will be when Adam will be here after the mission…”

“Haha, do you want me to help you kill yourself before it happens?” Laughed Alex.

“No way, you witch from the Collective!”

“You are still on it? Why don’t you stop fighting about that? Stop that little war about who is the best hacker. That’s stupid.” I said to the hacker with a sigh.

“Hana is right. Plus, I’m a pilot, not a pro hacker like you. If you have to complain, send a message to Janus.” Added Alex before giving me a pass. “Keep it with you. It will grant you access to the restricted area once in the Facility. It is your worker card.”

“Ok…So, we’re ready to go then…”

“Do as planned and it will be easy.” Said Pritchard before returning to his computer.

“It is easier to say than doing it…I’ll do my best.”

“That’s what we want to hear. Let’s go then.” Said Alex before leaving the room.

 

After what seemed like an eternity, we finally reached our destination. I had never seen such snow before. It was like that land had been abandoned centuries ago. A desolated white landscape was the best place to throw away augmented people destroyed lives. And to hide that prison disguised into a rehabilitation center. Who wanted to go there to see what was happening? There was the news at home for that. I felt bitter about how the world was cruel. Who was more human in all this mess? Augmented or naturals? Augmented people had been controlled, used like puppets to make the world upside down. Naturals didn’t need to be controlled by anyone to perform cruel things. What was considered the evolution of humankind was now a sort a curse. Trash to throw at the bin.

Nausea was making my stomach burn and the white landscape was making my sight ache when a dark grey structure appeared. Facility 451. It was gloomy as I was thinking. The more we were approaching, the more it appeared to be a prison. High walls, barriers, drones and guards.

“We’re landing. Get ready to go. I’ll have to stay here until you come back so don’t worry.”

“Okay…”

I took a deep breath before the ADAV was opened. Icy cold air struck me when I put a foot on the ground.

“Irina Walker?” Asked an agent dressed in black.

“…Yes, it’s me.” I answered as I showed my pass to him.

Waiting for him to check at it, I felt terribly nervous. We had to count on Pritchard’s skills on that, more than my ability to sneak into the facility. I was just moving with the “magic pass which opens all the doors”. I had to stay calm and look professional.

“Hey.”

When the agent spoke again, I almost jumped.

“Wha…What is it? Is there a problem?” I asked to him.

“What happened to your hand?”

“Oh…The Incident, you know…”

Saying that made me feel bad and dirty.

“Sorry to have asked. I understand why you didn’t chose to repair it with augments.”

_“Stop talking and go away, moron…”_ I thought, disgusted.

“You can go through the security checkpoint. I know you have high credentials, but it is the same for everyone.” He said as he gave me back my pass.

“I understand.”

Once inside the complex, I walked through a long corridor. It was grey and only faint lights were lighting it. The security checkpoint was at the end of it. There was a portal here, and guards with drones around them. At that moment, I really hoped Pritchard had made well the chip I had under my skin.

“Please pass through the gate.” Said a guard.

I hesitated for a second, then walked and passed it without any alarm. I sighed of relief.

“So, you are the special agent deployed to transfer our special guest…” Said a voice behind me.

I turned to see a tall man wearing a black suit. He was probably in his 40s.

“Um, yes. Irina Walker. Nice to meet you…”

“Nice to meet you too. I am Alan Marquez, supervisor of the restricted area. I think your superiors have a good reason to transfer that patient, but I have to warn you about one thing.”

“What is it, sir?”

“According to the treatment he had received, it is recommended to not have any interaction with the patient during the transfer. It could have side effects. But I think you had been warned by your superiors.”

“…I just follow orders. My superiors didn’t tell me about it.” I said after a moment, hoping I will know more about what happened to Adam here.

“I see…Just don’t talk to him. And don’t ask him any questions. If you do…I think you will have issues with your superiors.”

“Do you try to say to me that he is…dangerous in a way?”

“In his actual state, he isn’t a threat. But if you don’t follow my recommendations, he could become unstable. His mind had been severely alienated by the injections he had received. But I am saying too much. Please let me lead you to the restricted area.” The grey haired man said with a movement from the hand.

I nodded and followed him, thoughtful. What had they done to Adam…? That place was becoming creepier and creepier. But now that I was here, I had to know all I could. So, I decided to ask questions.

“How are things doing in there? I suppose that augmented people here are not all of the obedient type.”

“We have a special authorization for that.” Only answered the supervisor.

_“Killing them, uh…”_ I thought, shivering.

Walking through the facility, I saw augmented people gathered behind a fence. Guards were yelling at them to go away and a drone was making circles around them. One of the augs tried to break through the fence. I heard a loud sound, followed by a scream. The augs went away and the guards begun to walk like nothing happened. All was left was a dead body lying on bloody snow and a drone making a scan of the victim. I stopped, more frozen by the scene than the weather.

“That was I was saying. We should keep going, the restricted area is just at the corner.”

The indifference showed by the man I was following was scaring me. A man was just shot dead and he didn’t care. The corpse had been left here like trash…

“…Was it necessary to kill that man?”

“We don’t have time to loose with rebels. There are a lot of people here. What if others want to try getting away from here?”

“…I suppose you’re right…” I almost whispered, trembling from anger.

_“If this place has to be break down one day, I hope you bastard will burn in the explosion…”_ I said to myself before being interrupted by a bip sound.

“Here is the restricted area. Don’t forget what I’ve said to you and everything will be fine. The room is 511. A team of five guards will escort you to the transport after you find the patient. I have to go now, duty calls.”

“Thank you for your time.” I greeted with hypocrisy the disgusting man before entering the restricted area.

 

Once in there, I was scanned by a drone during what felt like an eternity before being allowed to go further.

My heart was beating so fast I was almost hearing it in the empty white corridor. Room numbers were passing before my eyes as I was searching for the right one. Silence was ghosting the place like it was some kind of necropolis. Throughout the windows, I saw snow still falling innocently upon that damned place.

Before joining the guards before the door, I found a place safe and talked against my wrist were was the chip

“I’m almost at the right place.”

“Ah, finally! We were becoming concerned.” Said the voice of Pritchard into the little device.

“I couldn’t talk before. The supervisor of the restricted area was here. Shit, this place is hell itself…” I swore.

“What a bad-mannered woman you are, I’m shocked. So, were are you exactly?” Asked the hacker with impatience into his voice.

“Just a few steps away from where Adam is. They did something to him but I don’t know exactly what…”

“Just bring him to the ADAV and we will see what to do next.”

“Okay…Um, thank you for your work, Frank. Everything is working.”

“I already know that. Now stop talking and hurry up.” Said Pritchard before hanging up.

I sighed then reached the small group of guards. I showed them my pass and they scanned it before opening the door.

 

When I entered, a thin shape turned towards me. It was Adam. He had changed but I recognized him. His beard was longer and his hair was in a mess. His golden eyes were still bright but emotionless. He had a tired look on his face, and he seemed thinner than before. It was strange. Like I was in front of an unknown person wearing the shape of Adam Jensen.

“Snow never stops falling here…”

His voice was weak and monotonic.

I was about to say something but I remembered the supervisor saying to me I mustn’t talk to him.

“We’re going.” I said to the guards before exiting the room.

My heart was aching and I was about to cry, but I couldn’t allow myself to make any mistakes and ruin the mission.

“Let go of me.” Grumbled Adam to the guard before an electric sound reached my ears.

When the guards came back, Adam was unconscious. Walking back to the heliport lasted like an entire day. Before allowing us to put Adam into the ADAV, the security team locked him into a sort of translucent coffin. They gave me the card opening it and the ADAV finally took off.

“Congratulations, you made it.” Said Alex to me as I took a sit next to her in the cockpit.

“Yeah…But something tells me we are still in trouble…Adam wasn’t himself.” I sighed before explaining everything to Alex and Pritchard during the flight back to Detroit.


	16. Erased memories

When Adam opened his eyes, the first thing that came to his mind was to escape. It was more by instinct than by will. So, he tried to leave the bed he was in before feeling a terrible pain. Something more painful than just a headache. He sat on the bed then looked around, trying to focus on where he was instead of the pain.

Things were different here. He wasn’t in his regular room. Nothing was white here, and nothing smelled like a hospital. There weren’t any medical devices.

“Where…am I?” Asked Adam to himself, looking at his mechanical hands.

Suddenly, he heard someone opening the door. He leaned against the wall and waited, trying to keep his breath silent. When the newcomer stepped in, Adam closed the door and pinned whoever it was against the wall.

“Where am I?! Who’re you?! There were those guards and…” He asked nervously.

“Adam…Please, calm down…” Said a soft voice to him.

A woman was quietly looking at him, like she wasn’t impressed by the situation. She said his name, but he didn’t know her. He vaguely recalled that she was here before the guards knocked him down. As a silent threat, Adam slightly pressed the woman’s throat with his arm. She coughed and he released her.

She took a deep breath and looked at him, her brown eyes making him feel uncomfortable for an unknown reason.

“You’re in Detroit…And I’m Hana.” She said calmly to him.

“Detroit…?”

That place was reminding him of something important, but when he tried to recall anything about it, he felt pain in his head again.

“Why…? Anytime I try to think, I…”

“That’s because of the repressive chip. Plus the treatment which they had given to you…Your memories will return with time. We wanted to wait for your waking to remove it from you.”

“…They said my loss of memories was because of a car accident…the reason why I’m augmented and why I needed to be treated in that special clinic.” Explained Adam.

“They lied to you. But if I said too much, it could be dangerous for you. You have no choice but to wait for your memories to come piece by piece…I’m sorry.”

“Why should I trust you? I don’t know who you are.”

Silence fell for a moment. For some reason, Adam’s words seemed to have silenced the woman in front of him.

“I…should let you rest. I will tell the others you are awake, and we’ll see how to remove that chip from you.” Said the woman called Hana before leaving the room.

Once alone, Adam sighed. He was feeling trapped, and he didn’t like that. Back at the Facility, he wasn’t in control of himself because of the drugs, but now that he was in that unknown place, his thoughts were becoming clearer. But his memories were still missing. His true self. If that woman was telling the truth, everything the doctors said to him was a lie.

The Facility…all these days passed being only half awake, weak and empty minded. Like a living dead. If it wasn’t because of an accident…why was he augmented like that? Why being kept into the clinic? And that lingering feeling that he had something important to do…But what?

Adam decided to ask Hana to tell him. She told it was dangerous, but he didn’t care. He hadn’t the choice but to recover his memories. He looked at the door for a moment and opened it.

“Do you really think this is a good idea to remove the repressive chip from him? He has amnesia. What if he gets mad for any reason and decides to use his augments?” Said a man with a ponytail.

Another person he didn’t remind to know.

“Adam is not dangerous…” Sighed Hana, arms crossed.

“If I were you, I would stop myself speaking of him.” Said a third person to the two others.

It was a woman. She nodded towards him as a hello.

“Glad you’re finally awake, Adam.”

He looked at the three people in front of him, frowning.

“…I didn’t know I was that famous…” He said sarcastically.

“We were worried. You slept for two days.” Said the tall woman to him.

“And you are?” Asked Adam, suspicious.

“Alex Vega. We worked together more than once. And him…this is Frank Pritchard.”

“And unfortunately, we were coworkers in the past!” Whined theatrically the thin pale man.

“I can understand. You seem to be annoying.”

“…Great, even without memories, he is still the same…” Grumbled Pritchard.

“You don’t remember anything, don’t you?” Asked Hana to him, her face darkened by anxiety.

Adam shook his head, feeling frustrated.

“I want to know. I don’t want to wait for my memories to come back. You were talking about that chip…remove it, and tell me all I need to know.”

The three exchanged glances and the girl called Hana made a step towards him to put a hand on his arm. The contact with her skin made him flinch.

“We can remove it but we can’t tell you much about your memories. The man in charge of you at the Facility told me to not ask you questions nor talk to you about things which could damage your mind.” Explained the small woman to him.

“If I understand, what they did to me is irreversible?”

“No. Maybe there is a safe way to help you recover your memories. Like your physical memory. With exterior factors you are familiar with, it could make you recall things of your past.” Explained the woman called Alex.

“Like what? I don’t know anything about what could help me.”

“You’re lucky on that point, Jensen. Here in Detroit, we are in the best place to recover your memories. Even if the city has changed a lot since your last visit.” Said the man called Frank with a grin.

“I said I didn’t want to wait. I don’t plan to do tourism to get my life back.” Adam spat, annoyed.

And, like it was natural, he searched into his pockets but nothing was in there.

“I need to smoke.” He grumbled before recalling he was a heavy smoker.

That was a first step.

“I can go buy cigarettes for you if you want.” Said Hana to him.

He looked at her coldly.

“I can go by myself, you know.”

She gave him an astonished look. Tears begun to fill her eyes and she looked down.

“I wonder why I saved you.” She spat at him before leaving.

“That’s a way to talk to a lady.” Sarcastically said Pritchard to him.

“I don’t need to be mothered. I need answers.” Adam said bitterly.

“Be patient. If you recall too much things at the same time we don’t know what would happen. You’ve been under drugs for a long time. We know nothing about potential side effects or that kind of stuff.”

Adam sighed.

“There’s something we can do though. We can provide you formal information about yourself. Like an identity card or a personal file with not too much details in it.” Proposed Pritchard, a serious look on his face.

“…Fine. Do it and give it to me then.”

“Good. Until I’m done with it, you should rest.”

“No way. I’m sick of laying into a bed like a vegetable.”

“Maybe there is something you can do.” Said Alex.

Adam looked at her questioningly.

“You should apologize to Hana. She has done all she could to save you from Facility 451. If there is someone you can trust here, it’s her. She was working with you. Maybe your way of talking to her was unusual and it shook her a little. I don’t know if you are friends or not, but she seems to care for you enough to deserve some respect from you.”

Adam grinned at Alex’s words.

“Is that a sermon?”

“No. Take it as a friend advice.”

“Maybe I’ll consider this.” Said Adam before looking around.

“I need a shower.”

“Third door to the left in the corridor. Don’t use all the hot water, for God’s sake.” Said Pritchard as he turned his chair to face him. “I know you have a terrible taste for fashion, but seeing you like that is the worst. You remind me of a stinking castaway.” Frank added with a bright smile.

That moron was making fun of him. Adam growled and left the room to reach the bathroom.

 

Once under the hot water, Adam sighed. No one would get on his nerves here. Feeling the pain in his head was enough. He really needed that chip to be removed from him. He remembered what the others were saying earlier. They talked about him using his augments. Use it? Was something hiding into his mechanical limbs he didn’t remember about? Something which needed to be shut down by a repressive chip…

A shiver ran through his body at the thought the doctors had lied to him, making him a different person by erasing his memories with drugs. Why doing that? And who were these people who “saved” him? Apparently he had worked with them. On what? The more he was questioning himself, the more he was feeling that fucking pain in the back of his head.

He suddenly decided to remove the chip by himself. He stopped the water then got outside the shower. There was an old mirror fixed on the wall. He hesitated a few seconds then decided to look in it. He saw a man through it. Tired, weak. In a mess. Augmented. The more he was looking at his reflect, the more he was feeling he was just looking at a stranger. His beard was too long for his taste, and his hair needed to be replaced correctly. Seeing his augmented eyes and the black crescent moons attached beside it was making him feel uneasy. If he had those eyes…what could have happened to him to lose his natural eyes? His arms and legs? Something was telling him he wouldn’t be happy to know the truth, but he needed to know it whatever it takes.

There was a razor on a shelf at the right side of a cracked sink. He took it and began to arrange his beard. Once done, he arranged his hair with gel and looked at him. It was better. Then he turned himself to the side so he could see the back of his neck into the mirror. It was just at that place that the pain was coming from. With the razor blade, he made an incision into his skin. Feeling the pain of it made him feel alive. Blood began to slowly run along his neck, making a thin line. It was red and bright. It was living. Not like the blackness of his augmented limbs.

When the cut was large enough, Adam put a finger on it and felt a tiny object into his skin. The repressive chip. He took a deep breath and removed it. The pain made him growl and he bit his lower lip. The bloody chip was now resting into the sink. Adam picked it then crushed it with his fingers. A flow of energy suddenly ran into his mechanical limbs, like they were coming to life. Adam felt stronger, his artificial muscles tensed and it was intoxicating. He was feeling anew.

Information began to run before his eyes. About his state. Information was telling him he was bleeding, and the words “Sentinel Implant activated” ran before his view. A surge of energy ran through him again, and he looked at the cut in the back of his neck. It was healing itself.

“What am I…?” Adam asked to himself, now avoiding to look into the mirror.

New questions were growing into his mind. About his augmentations. It seemed to be more than just mechanical limbs. A screen before his eyes showed him all that was hidden inside of him. Raw truth was striking him, making him feel nausea.

He was a living weapon.

 

After about fifteen minutes later, Adam decided to leave the bathroom after cleaning hastily the blood in the sink. He needed to go outside now, to breathe air and to walk, anywhere. Since he had discovered _what_ he was, he was feeling bad deep inside of him. He was almost regretting to have removed the repressive chip from him.

What kind of secrets were still hidden into his lost memories?

 

When he reached what was more like a server room than a living room, Adam looked around. The man called Frank was endlessly taping on his keyboard. The woman called Alex was reading a data pad. When she saw him, she briefly smiled at him.

“How are you? Feeling better?” She asked to him.

“I don’t really know.” He vaguely answered.

Data was on display in front of his eyes. That Alex was calm, nothing in her biological data or in her behavior was showing something odd. It was disturbing to read into people like that. Adam didn’t like it.

“I’m going out.”

Frank turned on his chair and looked at him, frowning.

“No way. You’ve just awaken, and you still have this chip.”

“I removed it.” Adam said like it was like putting butter on a toast.

At his words, Alex and Frank widened their eyes.

“Are you mad? It could have been dangerous!”

“That’s something I should have expected from you, Jensen. You’ll never change.” Sighed Pritchard.

“I’m fine.”

Alex stood up.

“Here, take that. You’ll need credits if you want something outside.”

“What, are you letting him go? You’re reckless!” Warned Frank, concerned.

“Maybe he will recall something if he walks around. Plus, I have a mission for you.”

“A mission?” Repeated Adam, suspicious.

“Hana is surely not far. If you see her, please keep an eye on her and make her go back. She needs to rest a little.”

“I’m not a babysitter…” Sighed Adam as he took a black coat he saw on a chair.

Something told him it was his. Maybe things would come back to him easier than he though.

 

Once outside, Adam took a deep breathe. The fresh air of the night filled his artificial lungs, making him feel alive for a second. Where to go now? Find a place where he could buy cigarettes. He began to walk, drowned by the golden lights of the city.

Frank said Detroit was the best place for him to recall his past. He surely had connections with this place, but nothing was coming back to him. He decided to just walk without thinking too much. To empty his mind from what he recalled about him since his waking. The air was colder enough to guess that it was winter. There wasn’t much people outside. Adam was feeling good to walk again freely. He had always feel imprisoned inside Facility 451. He couldn’t go outside as he wanted, and he was too weak for that anyway.

Passing before a bar, he felt the urge of drinking something. Alcohol. Something strong, which would burn inside for a few seconds. Enough to feel alive. He went inside then took a sit at a table near the counter. He ordered a glass of whiskey, and looked at the golden liquid for a moment. Having that glass was comforting. Maybe he was used to drink?

When he drank the whiskey, he felt it burn all along his throat. The pain felt good. His vision immediately blurred and he felt dizzy a few seconds before his Sentinel Implant made its magic. Adam frowned, frustrated. He ordered another glass.

 

Tired of not getting drunk, Adam sighed and looked outside. That’s when he saw her. The woman called Hana. She was passing by, obviously returning to the place where the others were. Her shape seemed familiar to him. She seemed to be cold, her arms around her, shaking. Fragile. And…kind of charming.

When he realized he had stood up without realizing it, he sighed then went outside to call her.

“Hey.”

She almost jumped then turned towards him.

Her gaze gave him a shiver through his body, and he felt his heart beat faster. If only it wasn’t artificial…He was nothing more than an empty shell.

“Adam…What are you doing here?” She asked him.

She had a soft Slavic accent he found strangely familiar. Her brown short hair was cupping her cheeks, and she nervously replaced a strand of hair from her fringe. Feedback from his eye augments told him she was nervous. Her heartbeats were fast, and her body language was saying to him his presence was making her uncomfortable. He first thought that was because he was augmented and that she was afraid, but there was no trace of fear coming from her.

“If think this is obvious, regarding to the place I am.” He answered to her.

“Um, you’re right. I’m just surprised the others let you go outside alone. You should be cautious.”

Adam frowned at her words.

“I don’t need to be tracked.”

She nodded silently.

“Needing a drink to warm you up?” He offered to her to break the silence.

She nodded.

“A coffee would be fine.”

Adam smirked at her words.

“Why not something stronger?”

 

Once the two of them sitting at the table, Adam ordered another whiskey. Hana had chosen a coffee, and she was now warming up her hands around the cup. Looking at her thin hands, Adam noticed her left one was kinda different. It didn’t move, and there was a scar on it.

“What happened to your hand?” he asked her to start a conversation.

He wasn’t good at talking, he recalled that clearly. Especially since he became augmented. When did he become that piece of wreck, though?

“…Someone did that to me.” She vaguely answered, trying to avoid his gaze.

She was hiding something to him. In a way, being aware of people in front of him was useful.

“Something related to me?” He asked as he took a sip of his whiskey.

“Yes…That person was after you for some reason.”

“Why hurting you then?”

“Because…We were working together on a dangerous case.”

“A case…? Are we cops?”

Hana hesitated, then shook her head.

“Not me…but you, you are an Interpol agent.”

At her words, a piece of memory came back to his mind.

“Task Force 29…”

Hana nodded.

“Who are you then, if not an agent?”

“I don’t know if I should tell you more about it…”

“Tell me. I don’t care of what could happen. I need to know.” Urge her Adam, a little bluntly.

“I’m a hacker. I was working with you. The person who was after us set a trap for you, using me.”

Silence fell between them after that. The more he was learning things, the more he had questions. He wasn’t feeling good now, and it wasn’t because of what he had drank. It was like his mind wanted to close itself, to prevent him from recalling memories. That was surely because of the treatment he had received to forget. Maybe he should start a new life and never think about his past anymore. But something was telling him that it wasn’t what the Adam Jensen he was before would do.

“I want to know who had wanted to shut me off. I want to know on what case we were working. That’s surely something big.”

Hana didn’t answered. He wanted to shout at her to tell him, but he didn’t. He just kept looking at her, hidden behind his black glasses. Since he had recovered them, he felt secure behind these augments. He noticed she had a crescent moon burn scar on her cheek.

“The same person did that to your face?”

“No…it is older.”

“An accident?”

“Kind of…”

Adam sighed.

“I hope our conversations won’t be so restricted each time we talk. That’s annoying.”

Hana looked down.

“I’m sorry…”

Adam sighed then looked into his now empty glass. It was frustrating that nobody wanted to tell him about his past. Frank said he would make a file with basic data about him but he knew it would not tell him the things he wanted to truly know.

“The woman called Alex told me I could trust you. But I see no reason to trust you.”

He was trying to push her to tell him something. That wasn’t a soft way to try to convince her, but he hadn’t the time nor the patience to play the good guy and wait for everything to come back to him.

She looked at him, about to say something, but stopped herself before any words could escape from her lips. She searched for something into the pockets of her jacket and put it on the table. Cigarettes.

“Maybe we could talk while you smoke one of these?” She offered to him with something like a faint smile on her pale face.

Adam considered the offer and accepted by taking the small packet. He stood up to pay their drinks and went outside, where he searched into the pockets of his coat. He found a lighter in the right one, just as he expected. He looked at it. Black with gold patterns on it.

“I’m glad you still have it.” Hana said to him, her cheeks turning red.

Adam looked at her and grinned.

“Judging by how you react, I suppose this is from you?”

She nodded then walked faster so he couldn’t see her face. Adam lit a cigarette and looked at her shape moving into the night. He suddenly stopped. That place…

In front of them, there was a high building. The place seemed to be abandoned because there wasn’t any light on and windows from the lower levels were broken. Something like a wing was lying half broken onto the ground. Something was odd because drones were flying in the area. There were barricades, and signs with the words “No trespassing, TYM property” on it.

“Adam..?”

Hana’s voice next to him seemed to be far away. He couldn’t stop looking at the black monolith. He needed to go inside. He felt connected to that place.

“I’m going inside. Wait here, I won’t be long.”

“Memories?”

“I don’t know yet…”

“I’m going with you.”

“No way.”

Hana looked at him with a determined look. Adam first frowned, then couldn’t help but grin.

“What’s funny?”

“Nothing. I just had the feeling I had already seen you make a cute face like that while being upset.”

Hana looked up and sighed.

“You should remember things more important than that.”

“Oh, because it is not?”

Adam asked it on purpose. To see if she would show any reaction to his words. He wanted to know who she exactly was for him, without asking her directly. His words made her slightly blush and she looked away for a second. His CASIE mod was giving him information that she was trying to hide from him. But even without his augment, he could guess by himself.

“One question, and I will let you go with me.” He said as he made a step towards her, retracting his glasses so she could see his eyes.

“What’s that about?” She stammered.

“Why did you save me?”

His words only met silence at first. Hana was like frozen, looking at him with surprised brown eyes.

“Because I had to.”

“Why?”

“Without your help, I can’t keep investigating on the case we were working on.”

She paused, then looked down.

“I…couldn’t let you in that horrible place. I’m sorry I arrived too late…I did all I could. But now, you suffer from amnesia because of these people who don’t want us to find the truth. I was so scared without you, and…”

She interrupted herself.

“And?” Insisted Adam.

“We should go now. I told you why I saved you, isn’t it?” She said as she began to walk towards the black tower.

Adam considered her words. He wasn’t satisfied, but he was sure she wasn’t just someone he was working with. She was more than a stranger, but he still didn’t know how far they were connected.

“Wait. Don’t you see this place is guarded? The last time I went here, Frank helped me to…” Warned her Adam before realizing that a new piece of memory had taken place into the puzzle his mind was.

Hana’s face lightened.

“Do you recall anything else?”

“No.”

“That’s better than nothing, I guess...”

“Like you say. I’m going in. You should return with the others. I won’t be long.”

“But you said I could go with you if I answered your question!”

“I changed my mind.” Said Adam with a grin as he activated the augment he needed.

In the blink of an eye, he became invisible.


	17. Hazardous dive

  Once inside the building, Adam looked around carefully.

There weren’t any drones nor cameras. The place was totally empty and abandoned. Adam hesitated to go outside and call Hana to go with him, but he did nothing. If there was something connected to his past in that place, he didn’t wanted someone else to be with him. Because he didn’t know how he would react. He didn’t want to show any emotion.

The sound of his footsteps was echoing around the big hall he was walking in. All was grey and surrounded by the dark. What was a column was now lying on the ground, broken. A second one was still untouched. He approached it and put a hand on it. That feeling which was running through him…He knew that place. He was sure of that. But no memory came back to him.

He stayed for a moment in the hall, hoping that something would return to him. An image, a sound…but only a terrible void was echoing within him. He was an empty shell, yearning to fill itself with lost memories.

His instinct was telling him to go further though. So that’s what he did. He walked through the stairs and explored all he could of that place. Until he discovered something linked to his past. A sign, with his name on it. _Adam Jensen, Chief of Security_. It was his office. He used to work here. In that place called Sarif Industries. He had seen that name everywhere into that place. Sarif…That name was echoing like a ghost. It was surely something crucial for Adam to recall his past. But the moment he walked into the room which had been his office in the past, he felt dizzy and everything around him began to fade away…

 

When Adam opened his eyes, he was at Pritchard’s hideout again.

“What the…?”

“Glad you’re awake.” Said the voice of the augmented woman called Alex.

“Where’s Hana? I left her outside Sarif Industries’ building…” Adam asked as he sat, still feeling dizzy.

“She’s fine. She is arguing with Pritchard about a way to give you back yours memories. Hacker stuff, you know…”

She paused, then stood up from her chair.

“You’re lucky to have a guardian angel, you know. When she didn’t see you coming back from the building, Hana ran right here and asked for help to check if you were ok. So, I went into the building using the glass shield cloak system and I found you in your former office.”

“I tried to remember, but I…”

“You collapsed like a young lady.” Alex finished her sentence with a grin.

Adam grumbled then stood up.

“I am fine. Maybe it is just because the treatment is still active.”

“Or maybe it is because you shouldn’t have removed the repressive chip the way you did. Did you think about irreversible damages?”

“I just wanted to get rid of it.” Admitted Adam as he passed a hand behind his neck.

“I understand, but you should be more careful.”

“I’ll think of that…maybe when all this will be over.” Sarcastically said Adam.

“Did you recall anything when you were into the building?”

“Nothing relevant.”

“Are you mad?! This is out of the question!” Suddenly shouted Pritchard.

Adam frowned and went into the computer room. Pritchard was raising his arms, facing a frustrated Hana, who was crossing her arms.

“What’s going on here?” Adam asked as he searched into the pockets of his coat to pick up a cigarette.

“That….psycho wants to kill you!” Exclaimed the hacker as he pointed a finger towards Hana, who ignored him to look at Adam.

“I’m not planning to kill you.”

“I hope so.” Said Adam with a grin.

“Maybe I have found a way to give your memories back to you.”

Hana’s words made Adam stop smoking.

“What is it?”

“Don’t listen to her! It is far too dangerous!”

“I’m not talking to you.” Abruptly said Adam to Pritchard, who looked up with despair.

“Ok, do as you want. Don’t be surprised if you die with your brain completely fried!”

“It won’t happen if we stay with him. We just have to stop if things get messy.” Sighed Hana. “I need your help, Frank. And most of that, Adam needs us to help him.”

Pritchard grumbled something, then sighed.

“Tell me what it is about. I will decide if I’m ok or not.” Said Adam.

“You will be. Because you’re a stupid stubborn psychopath, just like that girl. And I know you would prefer to die trying her method than to not give it a try.”

“Are you a hacker or a psychologist?” Mischievously asked Adam.

“You really are a moron, Jensen.”

“I like compliments.”

“When will you stop arguing, you two? We have to explain to Adam what our plan is.” Said Hana.

“YOUR plan.” Corrected Pritchard.

Adam sighed, annoyed by this lively atmosphere. Too much noise. He was having a headache again. He sat on the couch next to him, followed by the two hackers. Alex joined them but didn’t sit.

“Do you know what the NSN is?” Asked Pritchard to Adam.

“That sounds familiar but…”

“Ok, so let me explain. The NSN is the Neural SubNet. It is a device for communication, only used by authorities or governments. Officially. It implies a kind of VR meeting, to be concrete and understandable for you.” Explained Pritchard.

“And unofficially…the NSN is used by the Rippers. We hackers use this device to virtually infiltrate servers, computers…we are sitting in our chair, but we are acting virtually inside a network.” Added Hana.

“What’s the link with my memories?”

“Maybe if we use the NSN as a virtual platform…you could “find” your memories.”

“Do you mean by that diving into my own mind?”

“Kind of. But for that, we need to connect the device to your system. Which implies to shut off your system to install it. Once done…you would be in a sort of network. Your network. Thanks to the technology, you will be able to move into your mind. It would be like a structured maze.”

“And…I would have just to pick up my memories?”

“I don’t know how it will be virtually visible.”

“Getting access to your system is dangerous though. If you react emotionally at something you remember while using the NSN…it could kill you. You could just crash like a PC, regarding the fact you’re more a machine than…”

“Pritchard.” Cut him off Hana with a stern voice.

She sighed, then looked at Adam.

“What Frank is saying is that there is a risk that you “die”.

“That’s what I said.”

“You didn’t use the proper words. Adam is not a computer.” Reproached Hana to the hacker.

“Oh, for God’s sake, stop playing with words!”

“They are arguing again…” Sighed Alex. “So, what do you think about it?”

 “I will do it.”

“Are you sure? I know nothing scares you, but this is really risky.”

“It will be ok.”

“How can you be so sure about it?”

Adam looked at Hana.

“I don’t know. Intuition?”

“That’s not your type to trust anyone.”

Alex’s words met an absent minded Adam, who was questioningly looking at Hana. The same question was repeating itself into his mind: who was she? There was only way to know. Only way for him to recover his memories. He had to trust these people he didn’t remember about.

That resolution in mind, Adam stood up and looked at the two hackers, who were still fighting each other to know who was right.

“When do we start?”

Adam’s words were welcomed by silence. Pritchard and Hana had stopped arguing, looking at Adam with the same surprised look in their eyes.

“Are you sure, Jensen?” Asked Frank after a moment.

Adam nodded.

“But…we still need a doctor specialized in cybernetics. We can configure the NSN device, but we can’t…how to say that…” Said Hana, thoughtful.

“Open Adam like a can?” Suggested Pritchard with a grin.

Hana frowned and sighed.

“We can’t access to your…system.”

“Do you know where to find one?” Asked Adam.

“Of course I know. The Underground Market. It’s located in closed down subway tunnels. I know there are clandestine clinics for the Augs here. But it is not a safe place. There are gangs, drug and weapon traffic…” Explained Pritchard, concerned.

“Let’s check then.”

“I know you like to play the henchman, but I suggest you to stay here and let Alex go there. She seems to have more brains than you.” Grinned Pritchard.

“I think I should take it as a compliment.” Said Alex with a smile. “I’m ok to go there, but I will need someone to lead me there. I don’t know Detroit enough.”

“I will guide you by Infolink. Bringing a cybernetician here won’t be difficult if we pay that person correctly. Take those credits. I know she won’t decline.” Said Pritchard as he put a credit chip into Alex’s hand.

“She? So you know who I have to bring here?” Suspiciously asked Alex.

 “Of course. I trust her, so don’t worry about it. Go to the Underground Market, find a clinic called 1001 Wires. Asked for Red, and don’t forget to say you come on behalf of Nuclear Snake.” Explained Pritchard to Alex.

“Does that mean you are an Aug too? Hacking implant?”

Frank ignored Alex’s question.

“She is not only a cybernetician. She is also a hacker. Or should I say, a “comrade” of Hana.”

“You mean she is a Ripper?” Asked Hana.

Pritchard nodded then turned his chair towards Adam.

“Jensen, are you still okay with that plan? I would think twice, if I were you. Thankfully, I’m not, of course.”

“I said yes. I won’t change my mind.”

“Let’s go then…” Said Alex before leaving the hideout.

“Hana, can you prepare Adam while I guide Alex?” Asked Pritchard to her.

Hana nodded then turned towards Adam.

“…I really hope it will work. If something happens to you during the process…I won’t forgive me.”

Hidden behind his black glasses, Adam looked at the concerned pale face of Hana. He didn’t know what to say to her. She really was concerned about him, and he was a bit annoyed by that. He didn’t need a chaperon.

Facing Adam’s silence, Hana cleared her voice, uneasy.

“Am I scaring you or something?” Asked Adam to her with a grin.

“No…It’s just…weird. I know you’re still the Adam I know, but…without memories, it’s kind of different…and hurting. Being forgotten by someone is harder than I first thought.”

“I’m sorry.” Sincerely said Adam.

Hana looked at him with a sad smile.

“Don’t be. You’re not responsible for that situation. Everything will return to normal if the plan works anyway.”

“Of course I am. If I had understood clearly, I’m the one who involved you into all this.” Bitterly said Adam.

“I had my reasons to work with you. Now sit in that armchair and wait for the cybernetician.”

“Is that an order?”

“It is.” Said Hana with a serious look on her face.

Adam grinned at her and sat.

“Not very convincing.”

“Why did you sat then?” Retorted Hana, frowning.

“Because I’m tired.”

“Maybe you should eat something. Being augmented implies that your system requires more energy than anyone else.”

Adam declined by slightly shaking his head. Hana didn’t insist then let him alone. He looked at her as she went away, thoughtful. It was difficult for him to not move because he was nervous. But he didn’t want anyone to notice it, so he stayed still like a statue on his chair. He was impatient and anxious about recovering his memories. What was hidden into his memories? All the answers would be unveiled, but it was scaring him. Maybe it would be better to burn out during the operation. He had been imprisoned and deprived of his memories. The ones who did that would go after him until they find him again. If he died…the others would be safe.

 

Waiting for Alex and the cybernetician to come, I was looking around nervously. Was it a good idea to connect Adam to his mind? What if he couldn’t come back from it? I looked at him. He was sitting still, silent. Hidden behind black shades as always. Locked into his armor again. I knew once his memories back he would continue to investigate, risking his life again.

“Hana? Can you help me configure the NSN device? I know you Rippers know these VR helmet far better than me.” Asked Pritchard to me.

“I thought you were the best hacker in the world…” I mocked him with a knowing smile.

“I am! That’s why I don’t have time to play with the gadgets you Rippers seem to like so much.”

“That’s not a gadget. With that we can virtually enter big companies filled with secrets.”

“And you hope that doing the same with Adam’s memories will work. I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“You already told that.”

“Jensen is annoying, stubborn and I suspect him to be a true sociopath, but I don’t think he deserves to die like an old fryer.”

“Do you have a better solution?”

“Yes. Time.”

“Adam doesn’t want to wait. And it is surely the same for the ones after him. Without his memories, he is vulnerable.”

“Something still bothers me. Why do you do all this for him? As I know, Jensen is not the friendly type. He always has something unpleasant to say, and he is always serious.”

I smiled at Pritchard’s words.

“Did I say something funny?”

“No. But to satisfy your curiosity, let’s just say I appreciate him the way he is.”

“I see…you really have a problem then.” Mocked Pritchard before giving me the helmet.

“You’re not the friendly type too, you know. You always talk like you are the best human being on earth…Mister Modesty.” I spat at Frank with a grin.

“Don’t exaggerate.” Corrected Pritchard. “So, how will you configure that thing to get access to Adam’s mind?”

“By connecting it with his system. Normally, Adam will be in a virtual maze, as said earlier. Using this device to access the Breach is harmless, but there…Adam will face his past. I don’t know how he will emotionally respond, and if it will impact the connection in a dangerous way.” I began to explain, feeling the fingers of my valid hand trembling.

“Do you mean it could erase his memories once and for all? Or making his system overheat?”

I nodded, then looked at the back of the armchair where Adam was still sitting in an unbreakable silence. He was hearing what we were saying, but he didn’t react to it. I walked towards him.

“Adam…How are you feeling? You still can decline…”

Two golden eyes looked at me.

“Do what you have to. Whatever what could happen. You saved me once, after all. If I die…”

“You won’t!” I exclaimed before feeling my cheeks reddened. “Um, what I wanted to say was that I will do my best.”

Adam faintly smiled.

“Thank you.”

“Say that when you will have your memories back in place.” I said to appear confident.

“And…I’m sorry.”

“Why?” I asked, a little surprised.

“Because I don’t remember you. You seemed really sad about it.”

“I…” I began before being interrupted by the click of the entrance door of Pritchard’s hideout.

“What is so urgent, Little Snake? I have patients you know!” Said the voice of a woman with red hair.

 

At first look, it was obvious that woman was called Red for a good reason: her hair, lips and even her augmented arms were red. She wasn’t very tall and her skin was pale. She had a tattoo at the left side of her neck. A black widow.

“I better understand why she’s call Red…” I said to myself as the newcomer walked towards Pritchard.

“It’s Nuclear Snake!” Reproached the hacker to Red, who widely smiled.

“I know, but I like teasing you. It is so easy to make you upset.”

“Me, upset? Nonsense.”

“Why did you send someone instead of coming to see me?” Red asked to Frank, who looked at Adam.

“It is an emergency. And it has to be top secret. Can I trust you on this?”

“Of course you can. I’m not the type to grass up. And that girl called Vega gave me the credit chip. You paid me enough.”

“Glad to hear that…”

“So, what do you want? If you called me I guess it is not to play cards.”

“We need your skills to help the guy sitting here. We need to connect that NSN device to his system. That way, he would be able to virtually access his memories. He has amnesia.” Explained Pritchard to Red, who frowned at his words.

“You’re not serious. Where do you think you are? In a science fiction movie? I’ve never performed something like that, and I don’t know if it is possible. I’m not a wizard, you know.”

“You can do it or not?” Suddenly asked Adam to Red.

“Who do you think you are? Oh my. Where does that man come from? These augments are pure art.” Commented Red as she made a few steps closer to Adam to better check his augments. “It is Sarif’s work, isn’t it? It is different from the stuff I’m used to see, but I can recognize Sarif’s touch.”

“It is. But I don’t like to be scanned like that. I ask you again: can you help me or not?” Abruptly said Adam.

Red rose an eyebrow.

“I am the best cybernetician around here. There is nothing I can’t do.”

“I see Pritchard has friends as modest as him.” Sarcastically threw Adam to Red, who just shrugged.

“If you want me to help you, you know I have to access your system to get a closer look at it…if you know what I mean.” Teasingly said Red as she pointed a finger towards the armchair where Adam was sitting a few moments ago.

“I thought Koller was crazy…but it seems all cyberneticians are the same when seeing augments.” Said Adam to himself before sitting on the chair.

“Of course cyberneticians are amazed when seeing stuff like yours, beauty. Cyberneticians, and people who sleep with augs, I guess.” Said Red with a knowing smile.

“Adam is not an object nor a piece of art. He is someone.” I spat at the cybernetician, who looked at me with an amused smile.

“You can bury your head in the sand by claiming he is the same as an average human being, but you know he is different. That’s hypocritical.”

“Enough. I’m tired of waiting. Who cares about what I am anyway.” Said Adam, annoyed.

 

Adam sat on the armchair. Red put a briefcase on the coffee table then picked a few strange tools I had never seen. It was like tools for DIY. The thought Red would use one of them frightened me. Then, she took her computer in the briefcase and took a few wires she connected to it.

“I have to shut down your system to complete a scan of it. Are you sure you want to do this? It can damage your brain or make your system crash. Death, in a more appropriate word.”

“Stop asking me that question.”

Red took it as a signal to begin. She took Adam’s arm and opened it with a tool. What was inside was…fascinating. A complex layout of wires was lying into the black and gold shell Adam’s arm was. Red took the wires she had connected to her laptop and choose two wires into Adam’s arm.

“Ready to “sleep”?” Asked Red to him.

“Make it quick. The thought of being shut down makes me feel nausea.”

“Relax. The only thing that can kill you is the crazy plan of your friends.”

“That’s reassuring.” Sarcastically said Adam with a grin.

After that, Red made something on her laptop that made Adam closed his eyes and stopped his breathing in a mechanical hiss.

His traits were relaxed now, like he was having a quiet sleep without any nightmare in it. It was kind of cruel to think that way, but it was like being shut down was giving him an ephemeral peace. No more suffering, no more questions.

 

“I’ve never seen something like that before. That guy is a living tank. I better understand why you wanted me to come here and remain discreet. It seems Sarif Industries had its secrets too…”

Pritchard cleared his voice.

“Just do what you are paid for. For your own safety. Just by accessing his system you’re good enough to be killed.”

“I don’t want to know more. I value my life enough to quickly forget all that when my job is done. My verifications are done. Put the NSN device on him and I will put the wire into the right place to connect it to his system.”

I nodded then approached Adam to put the NSN helmet in place. I gave the wire to Red, who connected it into Adam’s arm.

“The moment I will reactivate his system…he will be thrown into his own mind virtually. Hypothetically.”

A terrible silence followed. Pritchard, Vega and I were looking at Adam with concern.

When Red reactivated his system, Adam suddenly began to breathe again but like someone who just avoided drowning into water.

“What’s happening?” I asked to Red, concerned.

“Don’t worry. It’s just his rebreather which needs to synchronize itself after the temporary shutdown. Just wait now. I’m watching his vital signals in real time. Everything is fine for the moment.”


	18. Restart

Out of breath, Adam suddenly awoke from a never ending succession of images and sounds. It had been like being the silent spectator of his own past like being into a movie. Hana’s plan had worked.

“Hey, don’t move like that!” Warned him a voice behind a laptop.

Red, the cybernetician, stood up from her chair and went to remove the helmet from before his eyes.

“How are you feeling, big guy? We were beginning to think you didn’t want to come back.” She said as she removed the wires connected into his arm.

“I’m fine. What do you mean? How long did I…”

“Three days.”

“Three days…” repeated Adam, thoughtful.

Three days for re-experiencing his past…For him, it had been an eternity. Everything had been showed to him. Even the events he didn’t want to “see” again. The strangest part had been to see him like he was before. Without his augments. He had felt so misplaced into his new shell made of black and gold. But now he remembered everything, he was feeling kind of complete again. Another rebirth.

“I think I have to get used to it…”Said Adam to himself with a smirk.

“What is it?”

“Never mind.”

Red didn’t insist and correctly replaced the wires in his arm before closing it.

“Sarif’s work will always impress me. If it wasn’t his work, I don’t know if you could have survived something so experimental than diving into you own mind.” She observed.

“I suppose I have to thank him next time I get in touch with him?”

Red laughed then checked Adam’s eyes before returning to her laptop.

“I think you’re in the clear. I didn’t see anything wrong into the records of your cerebral activity. Is your retinal implant working properly?” Red asked to him.

Adam activated the HUD of his retinal implant.

“Everything is in place. No glitches.”

“That’s good. But don’t do too much for a few days, ok? Maybe side effects or minor issues could appear, who knows.”

“Thank you.”

“It’s my job. If you have any problem with your augments, come to see me at my workshop. With this…I have to go. Three days of repairs to catch up!” Cheerfully said Red before leaving.

 

Everything fell silent after the cybernetician’s departure. The only sound remaining was the one of Pritchard’s server and computer. Where was he anyway? He wasn’t the type to easily remove his ass from his chair and his eyes from the screen. Vega wasn’t here too.

Adam stoop up and stretched. Even if he was an aug, Adam was feeling numb after being immobile so much time. He needed to feel fresh air and to smoke one or two cigarettes. He had to admit that re-experiencing his past had been difficult, and he was still feeling slightly shaken.

He was about to take his coat when he saw her. Hana was rolled into a ball on the sofa, sleeping. Something peaceful was irradiating from her. Adam decided to go outside without his coat and gently covered Hana with it. Slightly smiling despite himself, he replaced a strand of Hana’s hair which had fell on her cheek. He would thank her later for all she had done for him.

 

Once outside he took a few moments to breathe deeply. The cold air of winter filled his mechanical lungs, helping him to clear his mind. He went to the edge of the roof then sat. He lit a cigarette and looked at the landscape before him.

Dead skyscrapers without any lights in them were filling the city, witnesses of the Incident and the chaos which had followed. Staying here wasn’t safe. Pritchard was good at hiding himself from authorities but Adam knew the Illuminati had resources. They surely were already aware that someone had recovered him at Facility 451. Jenna Thorne was surely mad at the thought he had managed to escape again. It made him smirk. Jenna did a mistake he would never forget. She had harmed Hana. Jenna was surely hating him since the day he had almost killed her on a train. But now she wasn’t alone to make things personal.

One thing was sure: investigating about the mysterious nanites and Bob Page would be trickier now. Jenna surely found Hana’s data on her computer. _They_ knew. All proofs surely had been destroyed now.

“What a mess…” Said Adam to himself as he crushed his cigarette.

His legs in thin air, Adam hesitated to let himself fall from the roof. To be aware of himself just for a few seconds. To feel what was still making him human: instinct. Adrenaline. Maybe a slight touch of anxiety. Feelings. To avoid crashing he just would have to use his Icarus augment. And then, he would feel the electromagnetic field around him before landing like a feather, surrounded by a golden light.

He laid against the ground instead. He removed his black shades and looked at the night sky. There was a good point about Detroit being drowned into dark: it was possible to see the stars. Adam stretched his hand towards it and closed his fist like he was able to catch a bunch of them.

_Look at yourself, my friend…you’re getting old for feeling so nostalgic. Must be because you just recovered your memories, who knows…_ Thought Adam before he heard footsteps behind him.

Adam sat up straight as Hana sat next to him without a word. He looked at her. Her head resting on her knees, she was holding her legs like she was shielding herself. She was looking at the city, lost in her thoughts. Adam lit another cigarette.

They stayed silent for a moment. They didn’t need words as reunion. They were in each other’s presence. It was enough for them. Most likely. Maybe he was wrong after all.

Hana’s soft voice broke the silence.

“That place is so different than Prague. Everything look so big.”

Adam finished his cigarette then smirked.

“Homesick?”

“A little…” She admitted with a smile. “What about you? Were you homesick when you moved to Prague?”

“I…chose to see it as an opportunity to start a new life.” Adam answered after a split-second of hesitation.

Of course he had been homesick. Detroit was the place he had spent most of his life. Everything was lying there: good and bad memories.

“Maybe I should do the same as you. I have nothing left in Prague now. My apartment had been burnt to ashes, and I’m officially dead. But I think I’ll always keep that place close to my heart. Not only because it is my birthplace but also because it is there that we first met.”

Adam grinned to her words.

“Did I say something funny?” She asked, frowning.

“You’ve changed.”

“Have I?”

“Before you wouldn’t have said that without mumbling or blushing.”

“Is it wrong?”

“No.”

“Tell me, Adam…What are we going to do now? Jenna Thorne stole the files we had gathered before setting fire to my place. She surely had transmitted it. Thankfully, I had sent a copy of it to Shadowchild. But now _they_ are aware of what we were investigating on...They surely cleaned their traces. Just like they did by killing Ian Marek before we can ask him questions about the experiments with nanites.”

“We still can keep searching. You’re a ghost, and I am nowhere to be found.”

“Hum…Don’t be so sure of it.” Carefully said Hana.

“Why?”

“Janus contacted Alex a few hours ago…A team of agents from Homeland Security had been sent here in Detroit. And TF29 in Prague had received a notice from the US to ask them to search for you under the pretext you are dangerous. That was Jenna Thorne threatened to do before she imprisoned you again into Facility 451. It seems she is doing it for real now and in an official way.” Hana explained.

“Shit…”

“Don’t worry. Alex and Pritchard are dealing with them.”

“Pritchard? I’m impressed. He who doesn’t like the Juggernaut Collective…And he rarely go on the field.”

“I think he is worried about you.”

Adam immediately smirked.

“Don’t tell me he said that.”

“He exactly said: «I think I need some action.”” Hana said with a laugh.

“That guy is stuck to his computer so much that I bet by just going outside he will get a sunburn even at night.” Adam sarcastically said.

Hana laughed again.

“You two really don’t get along, are you? But I’m sure you are friends somehow. He takes risks to help you after all.”

“Friends…Can I jump?”

“Adam…you’re mean.” Hana said joking.

“We should contact Shadowchild. Are you still able to do it?” Asked Adam to her.

“With a computer I won’t have any problem to do so. But why not telling Janus? You were working with Alex for him, don’t you?”

“Let’s say Janus is a way to aim the ones I want to find. But he is always hiding and it is annoying me. I will find him one day…To the opposite, I’ve already met Shadowchild once. I think I trust her a little more.”

“What, you saw her?” Exclaimed Hana.

Adam nodded. “I worked on a case with her. Pritchard had contacted me and I had to meet her.”

“So she was in Prague all this time…”

“She left after what happened at the Blades though.”

“Oh, you mean with the Breach.”

“Yeah.”

 

Silence fell again until Adam spoke.

“Hana?”

“What is it?”

“…Thank you.”

Adam knew he should have said more. She had taken risks to save him and helped him to recover his memories. He should have said to her he was glad she was still alive. He should have apologized for what Jenna had done to her. He was feeling ungrateful to just say these two words.

Hana gently smiled to him. It was like she knew what was lying behind his words without needing to hear them. She said nothing either.

Adam didn’t need to fell from the roof to feel alive after all. He was already falling without even realizing it.

“We should go back inside and contact Shadowchild.” Suggested Hana.

“Ah, Hana, there you are! I was about to think Adam had left and that you had to run after him. So, how are you, Jensen?”

Pritchard.

Adam stood up then passed through Frank making sure he had pushed him on his way.

“You’re always here to ruin my day, Pritchard.” He grumbled.

Frank rose an eyebrow.

“I suppose that means you are in great shape? Anyway, we need to debrief about those guys sent to find you.” Said Frank, imperturbable.


	19. Escaping the shadows

His back resting against the wall, Adam sighed.

“So, who were after me?”

“Bad guys dressed in black working for Homeland Security.” Said Pritchard as he was drumming on his keyboard.

“We found them at your former apartment of Chiron Building. Before that, they went to Sarif Industries’ building. A chance you weren’t there at that moment.” Explained Alex.

“And now, they are searching for you in the Underground Market. They surely think you will try to hide amongst the Augs.” Added Pritchard as he displayed a map on a screen.

Five red points were moving on it. The agents.

“I remotely hacked their phones so we can follow their movements.” Frank explained.

“How Janus knew they are after me?” Asked Adam, suspicious.

“He knew when Jim Miller received the notice from the US branch of TF29.” Said Alex.

“You mean Phoenix. Thorne surely told them I became a threat thanks to her cover at Homeland Security. Shit.” Swore Adam, pinching is lower lip.

“I thought we would have more time before anyone found Adam’s transfer was not very true…” Sighed Hana.

“Don’t worry, Hana. You did a good job there. We had enough time to recover him. That’s all we needed. It was predictable they would discover it that quickly.” Reassured her Alex. “Janus told me he was impressed by your action.”

“Don’t listen that malicious person, Hana! If you do, you’ll work for Janus without realizing it. Is it not, Jensen?” Sarcastically said Pritchard.

Adam grumbled, annoyed. But he decided to remain quiet and didn’t argue. He had his reasons to join the Collective. And he had been right, regarding what happened with the ARC, the Orchid and Brown.

“How are we going to deal with these agents?” Asked Hana.

“I think the best is to let them search until they left the city.” Suggested Frank.

Alex laughed bitterly.

“Do you really think they will left so easily?”

“No, but we don’t have the choice. Adam had to stay hidden.”

“That’s out of the question. The more we wait, the more they can hide or destroy evidences. And worse than that, there is still a second team working on these nanites, using people like laboratory rats!”

Adam’s sudden anger echoed against the walls. The others stayed silent. Frank rolled his eyes before returning to his screen, Vega sighed, and Hana, who was sitting on the sofa, crossed her hands on her knees, looking at the ground. He wondered why they had felt silent for that when he realized he had crushed the wall, leaving a hole in it. He removed his fist from the hole and took his coat before reaching the door.

“Are you mad? If you go outside they can find you!” Warned him Alex before he stormed out.

 

Adam lit a cigarette and began to walk. It was only at the end of the street that he felt followed. He turned to face Hana.

“Stop following me. I…just need some fresh air.”

“I’m not here to convince you to come back inside.”

“Why are you here then?” Abruptly said Adam.

“I just…needed to talk. But it’s not necessary.”

Hana began to walk away. Adam rejoined her and caught her wrist.

“I’m listening.”

“It is about something Jenna Thorne told me when I first met her…I wanted to ask you about it, but…you know what happened next.” Carefully said Hana as she was avoiding to look at him.

Frowning, Adam was about to ask her to tell him what it was about when footsteps echoed in the street behind them.

“Stop! Don’t move! You’re under arrest!” Shouted a man wearing a black suit.

Another one was walking to the side to try trapping them. By instinct, Adam stepped before Hana to shield her from them.

“Shit…they must be Thorne’s homeland security dogs…” Whispered Adam as he used his enhanced vision on the two agents.

They were both holding non-lethal weapons. Hana would be safe, but if himself was shot by one of these IEM bullets…

The men were keeping approaching them. Three more appeared from back alleys.

“Ready to run?” He asked to Hana without leaving his eyes from the agents.

As a yes, she pulled the sleeve of his coat. He took her hand firmly and they began to run in the opposite direction of the agents. They began to shoot and Adam felt an IEM bullet brushing past his left arm.

They turned right at the end of the street. Adam was running faster than Hana. She was having a hard time trying to run as fast as him. She failed to fall several times. If the run lasted to long, she wouldn’t be able to keep running. He could hear her breathing fast. She was almost out of breath.

Another bullet pierced the wall next to them.

“Adam…let go of me and run. I’m…doing nothing but slowing you.” Hana managed to say in a breath.

“No way.”

 

Judging by the sounds they weren’t far from the highway. Still running, Adam contacted Pritchard by Infolink.

“Pritchard, I need a way out.”

“Why am I not surprised you are already in trouble?” Sighed the hacker with exasperation.

“The Men in Black are after us.”

“Do you really think this is the time to make a bad joke?!”

“Pritchard!” Pressed Adam.

“Give me your coordinates.”

Adam did as asked by Frank. Augments were useful sometimes…

“Like you were saying, the highway is just below. You’re going nowhere, you should turn back and try the old underground parking nearby.”

“I can’t. If we turn back they will catch us.”

“We warned you!!!” Shouted Pritchard.

Adam sighed, annoyed.

“We will argue later.”

“The underground parking is the only way out. Make yourself a way in.”

“Easy to say. I could deal with them but they are all equipped with anti-Aug weapons. I can’t take the risk to be shut down and that they take Hana with me.”

“I thought you had a heart of stone.” Sarcastically said Frank.

“Go to hell.” Spat Adam at him before ending the call.

Hana suddenly fell on her knees. She couldn’t run anymore. Adam pulled her hand to help her stand up.

“Do you trust me?” He asked to her.

Hana nodded. Adam took her in his arms and keep running towards an abandoned construction site. It was a dead end. But not for Adam. He took a look on the highway below. Deadly for anyone. But not for him.

“Don’t let go of me ok? It will be fine.” He said to Hana before jumping from the edge of a half constructed road.

 

The fall seemed to last forever. The highway far below began to get closer, and they finally reached the river beneath it. Adam had used his Icarus augment to prevent them from dying but not from diving. It wasn’t a problem for Adam thanks to his rebreather, but it wasn’t the same for Hana, who was desperately trying to reach the surface above them. Seeing her panicking and getting out of air in her lungs, Adam swam to reach her. She grabbed him like a lifebelt. Her eyes were full of fear. He decided to share his rebreather with her in order to save her by catching her mouth with his. That way she could be able to breathe like with an air tank. Then, he began to reach the surface as quickly as he could.

 

Once safe on the riverbank, the two fugitives took a moment to get a grip on themselves and for Hana to catch her usual and natural breathe.

A shiver ran through Adam’s body. Since what happened at Panchaea, being under water was a source of anxiety for him. Detroit’s river wasn’t as cold as the Arctic Ocean, but it was as dark and silent.

Adam called Pritchard again.

“We’re safe. For the moment.”

“I told you the underground parking would be fine. I can give you the best exit if you…”

“We jumped. Now we are under the highway.”

A peaceful silence followed Adam’s words.

“You’re completely insane, Jensen.”

Adam ignored his words.

“We come back as soon as possible. We landed near what seems like an Aug camp.”

“You should find a safe place to stay before coming back.”

“A safe place…Nowhere is safe.” Sighed Adam, annoyed.

“Don’t stay where you are in any case. Let me see…Ah. About ten minutes from your position, you can find an old garage. Alex will pick you up by car there. Are you ok with that? Or will you do as you want again? You’ve just seen the outcome.” Reproached him Pritchard.

Adam knew the hacker was right. He had let anger took the advantage upon him. He shouldn’t have left the hideout.

“Ok…tell Alex to come then.” Said Adam before looking at Hana, who was sitting on the ground. “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine. Thank you.” Shyly said Hana to him.

“Can you walk? We have to go to an old garage until Alex come to pick us up.”

Hana stood up. “We should hurry then. They surely know we’re not dead.”

“Yeah…Let’s go. We have to cross that Aug camp. Make sure you stay close to me. It is easy to get lost in that kind of place.”

Hana took his words for it and grabbed his arm. Adam didn’t really feel comfortable with it but said nothing nor rejected her. She surely was still a little shaken by the events.

 

Along the way through the camp, Adam couldn’t help but feel anger inside of him. Towards Darrow and the Illuminati. The Incident had left indelible scars all around the world. Detroit, Prague, Golem City…It was the same pain and misery, lurking around the augmented people like Death searching for souls to harvest. Would it end someday? Would augmented people live in better conditions? Be reintegrated into society as human being and not as remains from a utopic golden age?

Augmented people affected by the rejection syndrome were trembling under tents with no one to help them. Neuropozyne became extremely rare since the Incident and the closure of LIMB clinics.

Adam wasn’t feeling good but Hana’s presence was reassuring. They managed to leave the camp without any problem and walked until they found the abandoned garage. Once there, they looked around. Behind the repair room was an office. Hana sat on a chair, shaking like a leaf. Both of them were soaked to the skin after the dive into the river. Adam thought about giving her his coat but it was also soaked. There was all that was needed to make a fire but it was too risky to show light into an abandoned place. They would have to wait Alex before drying themselves. Adam put his back against the wall and crossed his arms.

Hana’s weak voice broke the silence.

“It was…kind of strange to breathe at the same time as you. Through you. Thank you, Adam. You saved me.”

“It seems we’re quits.” Adam said with a faint smile.

Adam looked at her pale face surrounded by wet brown strands of hair. Her skin looked like porcelain. He was worried she would faint but despite all that had happened she seemed to be fine. Fear had left her brown eyes. Tiredness had taken place in them.

Hana looked back at him, and he realized his eyes weren’t covered by his black glasses.  

“Tell me what you were about to tell me earlier.” Said Adam.

“…Jenna Thorne said something strange to me. I don’t know if she was lying though. She said…you weren’t supposed to be born to experience a normal life. That death was surrounding you.”

Adam’s mechanical heart failed to stop.

“I…” Adam began before falling silent.

“Never mind. I shouldn’t talk to you about it after all what happened to you.” Apologized Hana.

Adam’s stomach twitched like it wanted to break through him. What was lying into his past…

“It’s just…I’m not ready to talk about it with someone yet.” Admitted Adam.

“Don’t worry. I understand.”

“Thank you.” Said Adam with relief.

 

He was glad she didn’t insist. He didn’t want to expose himself to that extent. The truth behind the fact he didn’t need Neuropozyne. The reason why he wasn’t affected by the rejection syndrome. Adam’s early years had been surrounded by bloody deaths. He didn’t remember it of course, but he had discovered it during an investigation back in 2027. White Helix. Nah…he really wasn’t ready to talk about it, even to Hana.

“Back to the hideout, let’s contact Shadowchild as planned. Maybe she would be able to help us to investigate.” Said Adam after a moment.

But Hana wasn’t listening. Exhausted and frozen, she had fallen asleep on her chair, her head slightly inclined to the side. Worried she was suffering from hypothermia, Adam walked towards her and put a hand on her shoulder to wake her up. She opened her eyes and looked at him before suddenly standing up.

“Are we detected again?!”

“No. I thought you were unconscious.”

“Sorry to have worried you.” She apologized before adding: “I wanted to ask you something else.”

“What is it?”

“Would you…teach me how to use a gun? I really need to be more useful on field. You are always protecting me but I can’t do the same for you.”

Adam smirked.

“I don’t need protection.”

“Oh, do I have to remember you who saved you from that hell of a prison you were in?” Hana spat at him.

Adam rose an eyebrow.

“Um, sorry.” She immediately said, looking away.

An amused smile appeared on Adam’s face again.

“Maybe I will train you. But as I was saying while you were catnapping, we have to talk to Shadowchild. She has the files you had sent her, maybe she can help us.”

“I…wasn’t catnapping…” Hana said, sulking.

The sound of a car echoed into the garage next to the office. Alex had arrived.

“Let’s go now.” Said Adam before leaving the office.


	20. Being on the Shadows' trail again

“What was on your mind, Adam? It’s not like you to act so incautiously.” Reproached him Alex when Adam and Hana had taken place into the car.

Adam didn’t answered. He didn’t know himself why he was acting so clumsily. His memories were back but he hadn’t put it in order yet. He had the feeling of being some kind of shattered puzzle. It was annoying and kind of frightening him.

“A chance they didn’t see you coming out from the hideout. Our cover would have been blown.” Sighed Alex.

“Is it over? I’m sick of your reproaches.” Abruptly said Adam before scowling and keeping to himself.

Silence fell in the car and no other words were said during the ride back to Pritchard’s hideout.

 

When they finally came back to Pritchard’s place, Hana spoke before the hacker could make any remarks to Adam.

“Frank, can you lend me your computer? We need to contact Shadowchild. She surely can help us.”

The hacker frowned and crossed his arms. He remained silent for what seemed like ages then sighed.

“Ok, but be sure to remain untraceable. We have enough of a stupid moron who goes on a walk when…”

It was enough for Adam, who slammed the door behind him as he left the room, shutting off Pritchard in the process. Now alone, he sat on the bed and took his head in his hands. He was worked up and needed to clear his mind and get his thoughts in order.

 

“Frank!” I exclaimed with anger.

The hacker shrugged.

“What? I am free to say what I think. Adam acted stupidly.”

“You weren’t forced to say it. He knows enough he had made a mistake by going outside. But please, be comprehensive. He still needs time to completely recover from what happened to him.” I said to defend Adam.

“I partly agree with you, Hana, but Adam is not the only one concerned. We can’t let those agents find us.” Alex said.

“I know…” I grumbled before sitting on the chair which was facing Pritchard’s computer.

It took me a moment to configure a secured network in order to contact Shadowchild. Once done, I looked at the black screen in front of me.

“We just have to hope she will answer…” I said before a “bip” signaled the call had been accepted.

A silhouette appeared on screen. It was the first time I had a “face to face” conversation with Shadowchild. As expected, her face was half covered and she was wearing dark clothes. Nothing noticeable was visible behind her.

“Shadowchild. It’s been a while.” I said to the ghost facing me.

A digitalized voice answered.

“As you say, Cyberwolf. Did you manage to recover the agent Jensen?”

“Yes.”

“How is he?”

“Fine, but he needs a little more time to completely recover.”

“I suppose Nuclear Snake is relieved his friend is safe.”

“He’s not my friend.” Retorted Pritchard.

“If you say so.” Said Shadowchild before adding: “I suppose you called me for a good reason? I’m listening.”

“Do you remember Jenna Thorne?” I asked.

“Do you mean that woman who left you for dead and burnt down your apartment? I remember it well.”

“She is after us again since we saved Adam from Facility 451. Janus warned us agents from Homeland Security had been deployed to find us and…” I began before Frank spoke.

“Adam had the VERY GOOD idea to go outside and they ran after him. They know he is here for good now, and they won’t left Detroit before they catch him.” He explained with anger.

“I don’t get the point. Why calling me if Nuclear Snake can help you leave the city?” Shadowchild asked to me, a little puzzled.

“I thought you could help us to know where to go…you know, the investigation. Did you find anything which can help us since the last time we talked about it?” I asked to the hacker.

The dark silhouette of Shadowchild nodded.

“It hadn’t been easy, but I found something interesting. I first searched if there was anything relevant about Ian Marek you didn’t have in your possession yet, but I found nothing more. The ones who assassinated him also erased his data with a professional care. Versalife had completely washed their hands of it, if I can say. After that I tried to find with who he had worked. I listed the scientists working at the Prague agency but no one was linked to Marek.”

She paused then talked again.

“So, I stopped investigating about Versalife and Ian Marek directly. Do you remember the picture you gave me?” She asked to me with caution.

My heart failed a beat at her question.

“The woman Adam and I had found when we investigated at the Red Queen…One of Marek’s subjects for his experiments on nanites…” I said in a whisper, like the corpse could hear it and return from the dead to haunt me.

I still hadn’t forgiven myself for letting her alone in that horrible room. With her body half opened and her blood spilled and dry on the floor. The scent of death and iron. An anonymous victim of a scientist obsessed by his mysterious researches.

“I’ve found who she was.”

Shadowchild’s words awoke me from my thoughts.

“Who…who was she? How did she fell into that bastard’s hands?” I asked as I fixed the shadow in front of me.

“Her name was Ela Slavik. Twenty-three years old. Born in Prague and student in fine arts. I found who she was thanks to the picture you had sent to me. I compared it to hospitals, police and Versalife’s databases and I got a ninety percent match with the last database. She had been approached by Versalife after she was injured during the Incident.” Explained Shadowchild.

“Just like my father…What had happened to her?”

“She had been severely injured at her right arm and couldn’t use it anymore. Paralyzed, her studies were compromised but she couldn’t get augmented for the reasons you surely guess. Versalife suggested her to follow a new therapy so she could use her arm again and return to university. She accepted their terms but as you know…”

“She suffered from the same side effects as the other “subjects” mentioned in Marek’s report…” I said bitterly.

“Indeed. But she died too recently for being Marek’s patient. In the report he clearly said he had been removed from the program by the one he named “HE”. And it was just after the death of your father.”

“How did Marek find her then? He experimented on her.” I asked, anticipating the answer with anxiety.

“I suspect him for keeping an eye on the researches in secret. He surely recovered her body one way or another. Surely to check how the researches were going.”

“That’s…” I began as I felt nausea struck me like a hammer in my stomach.

“Disgusting?” Suggested Pritchard, who was frowning, his arms crossed.

If I had said he was acting like Adam, I was sure Frank would have immediately changed his posture and said something like “NOPE”. I faintly smiled at that idea but I said nothing.

“So he was following the project in secret…Did you find any other name related to the program? The doctor who followed Ela’s condition, for example.” I asked to Shadowchild.

“There was no trace of it when I tried to link Ela’s name with the ones of Versalife’s employees from Prague. But I found one in the hospital record where Ela was first treated just after she was injured after the Incident. The doctor who signed her authorization to leave the hospital. Her name is Siobhan Ward. She first was working for the Irish Versalife agency.”

“Why coming to Prague? Versalife employees from Prague could do it.” I observed.

“Because she surely is someone of importance in the project. Maybe she is one of the scientists from the second team Marek was talking about.” Suggested Shadowchild.

“Where is she now?” I asked.

“She had left Prague after Ela’s death. She returned to Ireland and stayed there until a few days ago. I took a look upon her data by hacking the Irish agency and I saw a notice she had received about a congress organized by the WHO. It is supposed to take place in two days in Hong Kong and last for one week.”

“Hong Kong...That’s far…” I sighed.

 

“Alex, do you think you can lead us to Hong Kong with your plane?”

 

Alex, Pritchard and Hana immediately turned to face Adam.

“When did you come back from sulking?” Asked Pritchard to him with a grin.

Adam ignored him and looked at the screen.

“Shadowchild.”

“It’s a pleasure, Adam. I see you look well.” Greeted him the shadow of the hacker.

“I see you’re hiding yourself well.” Adam replied to her.

“I have to. Since what we have done at the Blades, I have to be more careful than before.”

Adam nodded as an acknowledgement. Alex looked at him with concern.

“Adam, you can’t be serious.”

“We have to leave Detroit and a potential source of information is in Hong Kong. That’s a good compromise.”

“Are you going crazy, Jensen? You know Hong Kong is Versalife’s HQ! Page is surely there and will surely attend the congress. If he is truly involved into all that you can’t take the risk to go there. Do you remember you were detained as a vegetable into Facility 451 not long ago by “the ones” you are after?” Objected Pritchard with a stern look.

“I know. But walking into the lion’s den can be the better way to escape.”

“Or to be killed.” Said Frank.

Adam grumbled and felt the need to smoke but decided to save that for later.

“Shadowchild, can you send us a copy of all the information you gathered?” Asked Hana.

“Of course. If you go to Hong Kong you will need as much information as possible. That’s all I have found for the moment. If I find something else relevant, you will be the first to know.”

“Thank you very much for your help.”

“Don’t thank me. We all want to know the truth after all.” Said Shadowchild before the screen went black.

“Pritchard, can you make false identities for us?” Asked Adam to the hacker, who heavily sighed.

“Of course I can.”

“And being my eyes and ears in Hong Kong?” Asked the augmented man.

“Don’t play the “like good old days when working for Sarif” card to make me accept.” Said Pritchard with a stern voice.

“Will you help me or not?” Insisted Adam, who was losing patience.

“Don’t be so worked up, Jensen. I’ll help.”

“Fine. You’ll we be my source of information while Hana would be my support on field if we need to hack anything.” Said Adam before looking at the young woman. “Are you ok with that?”

“Yes, but I will need a minimum of material.”

“Pritchard will give you what you need.”

“Thank you for asking to the one concerned!” Exclaimed Frank, raising his hands. “That’s one of the things which makes you so exasperating.”

Adam ignored the hacker’s words.

“Alex, I need to talk to Janus. Can you arrange an interview with him?” Adam asked to her as he removed his coat.

“Give me a minute or two and it will be done.” Alex said before making a few steps away from the small group to contact Janus.

“Hana, you should take a shower and change clothes before catching a cold. Adam seriously doesn’t have any sense of chivalry. No wonder why he is still alone.” Said Pritchard enough loudly for Adam to hear it.

Adam grumbled. He passed a hand in his wet hair to replace it and put his back against the nearest wall. He needed a biocell or two but hadn’t any of it. Using his Icarus augment to soften the dive into the river had exhausted him. He was seriously lacking energy. A cold hand awoke him from his thoughts.

“I’ll be quick so you can take a shower too. You must be freezing.” Softly said Hana to him with concern in her eyes.

“I’m fine.” Coldly replied Adam.

Hana nodded without adding any word and left the room. Alex came back.

“Frank, can I use your computer to establish the communication?” She asked.

“Everyone seem to do as they want today so…ok?” Sarcastically replied the hacker.

Alex slightly smiled.

“Sorry for that.”

A few moments later, Janus “appeared” on the screen with his perpetually changing faces. The leader of the Juggernaut Collective began to talk with his digitalized voice.

“Agent Jensen. It’s been a while since you vowed to find me.”

A smirk appeared on Adam’s lips.

“I always keep my promises. I just have better things to do for the moment.” He spat at the ghost in front of him.

A metallic laugh rose into the room and echoed against the walls.

“I see those “better things to do” are literally drowning you, judging by your appearance. What can I do for you?”

“You who is supposed to know everything…Do you know if Bob Page will attend the congress in Hong Kong in two days? I plan to go there for reasons and it would be better if he doesn’t show up.” Adam asked Janus directly.

“As I know, you just escaped the Illuminati. Why not keeping a low profile for a while? Jenna Thorne’s team is after you and Interpol had been warned you are “instable” and “dangerous”. I know by a trustworthy source Christian Jarreau didn’t buy it, but Jim Miller is more cautious and suspicious. But I think the fact you saved him from being poisoned by the Orchid would carry weight.” Warned him Janus.

“Is that a way to tell me I don’t have to worry about my cover?”

“Take it as you want. Telling you that gave me enough time to search for an answer. Bob Page will not attend the congress. The few information I have tell he left Roccasecca Beach facility to go on a business trip in Nevada.” Explained Janus.

“Nevada? What can be of interest for him there?” Wondered Adam.

“Unfortunately, I don’t know the answer yet.” Admitted Janus.

“It’s not like you.” Sarcastically said Adam.

“There is something I know though. Doctor Reed will attend the congress.”

Janus’ words fell like sharp knives into Adam’s chest. His defiant smile immediately faded away.

“Megan…? Why is she going there?”

“This is a WHO congress and she is a researcher. There is nothing strange in going to attend it. She won’t give any conference though.”

Adam didn’t know what to say and it was annoying himself. Why was he always reacting so much each time Megan Reed’s name was involved? There were too many reasons. Too many feelings involved. Bitterness. Anger. Regret. Nostalgia? And of course, too many unanswered questions.

“Is that all you wanted to know?” Asked Janus.

“Jenna Thorne.” Said Adam with a touch of anger in his voice.

“She is surely tracking you here in Detroit with her team. Don’t show yourself.”

At Janus’s words, Pritchard emitted something like a repressed laugh.

“That’s too late for that.” Murmured the hacker to Adam, who shrugged and focused on the screen again.

“Anyway, if you find anything related to our enemies…please let me know.” Said Janus.

“I’ll think of that.” Replied Adam without conviction.

He knew he would not talk about the investigation to Janus. It was a work given by Shadowchild and he was more and more reticent about giving information to Janus. He didn’t trust the Collective leader enough and still wanted to find who he really was. But what was a work to do for Shadowchild had become more personal because of his “relationship” with Hana. He wanted to help her more than just resolving a case. And this investigation was a way to get closer to Bob Page and the Illuminati, he was sure of it.

“Be careful, agent Jensen.” Said Janus before he went offline.

 

“Megan, huh…” Said Pritchard as he gave a knowing look to Adam.

“Pritchard…shut up.” Abruptly said Adam.

“I suppose you want to go as soon as possible to Hong Kong?” Asked Alex to Adam.

Adam nodded as Hana came back. Adam walked towards her.

“Feeling better?” He asked.

“Yes.” She replied to him with a faint smile.

“Download the information Shadowchild has sent us. I won’t be long.”

“Okay. I suppose we’re going to Hong Kong once you’re ready?” She asked.

“You got it.”

 

Adam left the room to reach the bathroom. It was still warm and filled with steam. It was enough to warm him a little. He discarded his clothes and walked into the shower. Hot water felt so good after the dive into the icy water of the river. It gave Adam a little strength despite the fact his HUD was warning him he was lacking energy. Once in Hong Kong, he would have to buy biocells. There surely was a black market for augs there where he could have what he needed.

Once ready to go, Adam left the shower and put a black shirt and black pants on. He left the room.

“Do you know where the congress will take place?” He asked to Hana.

“Near the International Finance Center, in a complex filled with lecture theaters named “The Forum.””

“How appropriate.” Observed Pritchard.

“The congress will begin in two days. It will give us the time to check the area and see how we will approach our target Siobhan Ward. And to take some rest too…” Said Hana with a weary voice.

“For your identities, why not pretending you are scientists attending the congress? It would be easy to get two invitations thanks to my skills, and you will have full access to the place.” Suggested Pritchard.

“I think that’s a good idea.” Agreed Hana with a nod. “It will make things easier and less dangerous if we plan to follow Doctor Ward.”

“Attending the congress…” Whispered Adam, thoughtful.

“Is something wrong about it?” Asked Hana.

Even if already hidden behind his black glasses, Adam avoided Hana’s look. Of course something was wrong about going there. Megan.

Pritchard guessed what was bothering Adam because he coughed and looked at him. Hana look at the two men.

“Is there something you are hiding from me? If it is the case you should better say it.” She said, displeased.

“Nothing.” Lied Adam.

Pritchard gave him a look of disapproval but said nothing. Hana didn’t insist. Adam immediately felt guilty. Hana was trusting him and he just had lied to her. He knew he could have say what was bothering him. But he preferred to keep it for him. It has nothing to do with the mission anyway. Just a ghost from the past. Something he hadn’t totally grieved yet.

Frank walked towards Hana to give her some supplies: a small laptop, wires, three multitools and hacking software like Datascan, Stealth, Stop! Worm and Reveal. She put it in a bag with some clothes and closed it.

“Be careful, Hana.” The hacker said to her, a concerned look on his face.

“You too, Frank. Thank you for your help and hospitality. If you are in trouble one day I’ll return the help.” Said Hana to him with gratitude.

“I’m never in trouble.” Replied Pritchard with a mischievous smile.

“I’m not sure about that. Who had to help you when you were in trouble with the Motor City Bangers?” Reminded him Adam.

“Oh, it was just an opportunity for you to play the henchman. I am sure I would have been able to deal with them alone.” Defended himself Pritchard.

“Of course.” Sarcastically replied Adam before speaking to Hana. “Are you ready to go?”

“More than ever. Let’s find that doctor and have some talk with her.” Said Hana with determination.

“Reaching my plane won’t be easy. These agents are still looking for Adam.” Said Alex with concern. “It is not far away from here and well hidden in a warehouse.”

“I thought about it and I found brainwave!” Exclaimed Pritchard.

“I don’t like when he is so enthusiastic.” Sighed Adam.

“Don’t be so cranky, Jensen! You will just have to hide yourself in a box and take a little trip into the trunk.” Triumphantly explained the hacker.

“As I was saying…” Shrugged Adam.

“It’s a good idea. Let’s go. Hide yourself in that computer hardware box and we will transport you to the warehouse where the plane is.” Agreed Alex as she pointed an open box in the corner of the room.

Adam frowned and looked at the hacker.

“I’ll get even for that, Pritchard.” He grumbled before lying into the box.

Alex closed the box and Adam found himself trapped into the dark. The voice of Pritchard rose on the other side of the top.

“No, carry on.”


	21. The City of the Thousand Neon Lights

“Can I get out of that fucking box now?” Grumbled Adam when he heard the trunk being opened.

“What a patience.” Said Alex with a smirk when she opened the top of the box.

Adam didn’t need to be asked twice and got out of the box. He stretched and looked around. The little group was now into a warehouse. Alex’s plane was just under the roof of the warehouse. The pilot went towards a button at the right side of a large wall and pushed it. The roof began to open itself in a rusty sound.

“Welcome aboard.” Alex said once back near the plane as she opened it.

Hana walked in and Adam followed. They sat in silence, facing each other.

“I hope you are patient because the flight will be long.” Said Alex as the plane began to rise.

A voice rose into Adam’s ears.

“Jensen, are you on the plane?” Asked Pritchard.

“We are.”

“Good. I have already made your invitations for the congress. I just had to hack their databases. Too easy. For your identities, everything will be okay before you arrive at your destination. I gave a printing device to Alex. She will give you your ID cards.” Explained Frank.

“Printing device? I doubt this is something legal.” Said Adam with a smirk.

“Of course it isn’t. I wonder why it bothers you.”

“I don’t care.”

“Fine then. Contact me when you are arrived.” Said Pritchard before ending the call.

Adam sighed and looked at Hana. She was looking through a window, her hand resting against the grey wall of the plane.

“Maybe you should rest during the flight.” He said to her.

She turned to face him.

“You’re right…”

“Is something wrong?” Adam asked with concern.

“I’m a little nervous. Do you think we will manage to talk to Doctor Ward?” Hana asked as she nervously replaced a strand of hair behind her ear.

“We have to. She is our only lead.”

“I hope she knows something which can help us.”

“We’ll see when we’ll talk to her. Rest now. I’ll wake you up once arrived.”

Hana nodded.

“You should rest too. You look very tired.”

Adam faintly smiled.

“I’ll be fine.”

Hana didn’t insist and lay on the bench. It wasn’t long before she fell asleep. Adam watched her for a moment then decided to go to the cockpit where he sat on the seat next to Alex.

“Are you already bored?” She said with a smirk.

“You know me enough to know I prefer action.”

“Try to get some sleep.”

“Why are you all telling me to sleep? I’m not tired. I just need biocells”.

“I don’t have any, sorry.”

“I’ll find some in the city.”

“Try to not make too much trouble there.”

“I know how to remain civilized.”

“Once in Hong Kong, I will have to leave. Janus wants me to go to Osaka in Japan for him.” Said Alex.

“Do what you have to. We’ll be fine.”

“Glad it doesn’t upset you. I have a request though.”

“A request?”

“Please watch over Hana for me.”

Adam looked at the dark skyline throughout the window of the cockpit.

“I’m not a babysitter.” He grumbled as he settled himself more comfortably into his seat.

Alex sighed.

“She is a good person. I tried to make her stop investigating but she categorically refused. She wants to find the ones who are responsible for her father’s death but…I’m afraid her obsession would lead her to her death. In a way, she reminds me of you.”

“She had made her decision. I can’t decide for her.” Bitterly said Adam.

“How can you be so heartless?” Reproached him Alex.

“That’s a piece of luck, regarding the fact I don’t have a “natural” heart anymore.”

“But you are still yourself inside. She has done so much for you. Protecting her is the least you can do for her. Where is the Adam Jensen I know?” Said Alex with anger.

“The best for her would have been to start a new life somewhere. Far away from all this mess. But I know she wouldn’t listen to me.” Admitted Adam.

“That’s not a reason for not telling her what you feel about it as a friend.”

“A friend…” Absentmindedly repeated Adam.

“You’re acting like an idiot, but I know you won’t let her down. So, keep an eye on her and both stay alive ok?”

“I’m not planning to die, to be honest.” Said Adam with a smirk before leaving the cockpit.

 

Once returned at his seat on the bench facing Hana’s, Adam turned his glasses off and put his back against the plane’s wall. He slightly massaged his eyelids, hoping his eyes would feel less dry. It was like having sand in his eyes. Maybe he really was tired after all. There was nothing to do until they arrived to Hong Kong anyway. Trying to sleep a little won’t be harmful. Adam’s eyes fixed upon Hana, who was still sleeping quietly. Her small shoulders were slightly moving up and down as she was breathing. She looked like a wounded little bird, and he wanted to keep her just for himself. It was a selfish feeling he was trying to fight but it was pointless. The words she had said to him had engraved a new line of code in his cold mechanical heart. It was still keeping it warm and……

 

The voice of Alex in the loudspeakers awoke him from a dreamless sleep.

“We’re about to land, guys! Thanks to Pritchard I have the authorization to land on a helipad. Once it’s done I’ll give you your IDs.”

Adam grumbled, rubbed his eyes and stretched.

“Did I seriously sleep during all the flight?” Adam asked in husky voice.

“You did.” Said the soft voice of Hana, who was rummaging in her backpack. “I told you you were tired but you said you weren’t. It seems I was right.” She added with an amused smile.

“I was just dozing…” Replied Adam as he passed a hand behind his neck. “Planes definitely aren’t comfortable…” He grumbled.

“Dozing? I tried to talk to you several times but you never came back from your slumber, Sleeper.” Joked Hana as she put the backpack on her shoulders.

She was wearing an elegant asymmetrical black coat now, which was falling up to her knees.

“It’s raining outside. But the view is marvelous. You should take a look through the window before landing.” She suggested.

Adam nodded then stood up. He walked towards a window and took a look at the view. The city of Hong Kong was spreading for as far as the eye can see in a sea of colors due to its countless neon lights. Blue, purple, red, green, gold. It was a really beautiful sight. It was like skyscrapers were drowned by light. The night sky was the only reminder of the time it was. This view reminded Adam of Hengsha, which was similar but filled with golden lights. Something was surprising in Hong Kong’s view: the mix of old and futuristic architecture.

“You’re right. It’s worth a look.” Adam said to Hana.

“Completely.” She said with enthusiasm before looking down. “Um, I’m sorry.”

“Why?” Asked Adam, raising an eyebrow.

“I shouldn’t be so excited about it. We’re here for serious business.”

A smirk appeared at the corner of Adam’s lips.

“As long as it doesn’t interfere with our mission…I don’t mind seeing you wandering around with a simple smile on your face.”

“Simple…That’s mean.” Hana grumbled, pouting.

 

The plane finally landed smoothly. The engines stopped humming and Alex showed up.

“Here are your new selves.” She said as she handed them an ID card.

“Kate…Wilson? Surgeon…From England…But, what about my accent? Wouldn’t it ruin my cover?” Hana said, bothered.

“Pritchard said it wouldn’t be a problem. He gave you that name because he knows you’re half English. Your father, isn’t it?” Explained Alex.

Hana nodded as her cheeks blushed.

“Um, yes…that’s why my last name is White.” She shyly explained before putting the card in the pocket of her black coat.

Adam looked at his card and frowned, perplexed.

“Pritchard…” He grumbled before hiding the ID in his pocket.

“Is something wrong?” Asked Hana to him.

“No.” Abruptly said Adam.

Hana shrugged.

“I told Frank it was a bad idea, but he insisted. He found that funny.” Said Alex with a thin smile.

“Funny, uh…” Grumbled again Adam before sighing.

It piqued Hana’s curiosity, who looked at him with interest.

“What’s your new name? Tell me.”

“No way.” He categorically declined by shaking his head.

“Why?” She whined as she walked towards him to steal the card from him.

He took her wrist and removed his black glasses to look her right into her brown eyes.

“I said no.” He said with a deep voice as a warning.

Instead of being frustrated or intimidated, she looked away, her cheeks red again. He let go of her wrist and sighed.

“Anything else “funny” to say, Alex?”

“A credit card filled with money will surely calm you.” She said with a grin as she handed him a credit card. “Pritchard said it is safe to use and that there is money enough for one life in it.” She added.

“I don’t want to know where he had to misappropriate that money…” Said Adam.

“Me neither.” Admitted Alex with a smile. “I have to go now. Any question before leaving the plane?” She asked to them.

Adam and Hana shook their heads to say no.

“See you later then. Call me if you need to escape from here in an urgent situation.”

 

Adam and Hana left the plane and looked at it while she began to rise towards the night sky of Hong Kong. Once the plane out of sight, Adam looked at Hana.

“I have to call Pritchard. Once done, we’ll find some place where I would be able to buy some biocells and eat something. You must be hungry.”

“I am.” Admitted Hana with unease.

Adam began to walk, followed by the young woman.

“Pritchard, are you here?” Asked Adam via Infolink.

“Of course I am.” Replied the voice of the hacker.

“First, don’t count on me to congratulate you for the name you’ve found for me. Remind me to punch you in the face next time I see your ugly mug.” He spat at Frank, who emitted a mocking laugh.

“Don’t be so angry. That’s a cover, nothing more.”

Annoyed, Adam moved a mechanical hand in the air.

“Two, where are we staying for the week?”

“Oh, you will thank me for that one, trust me. I managed to negotiate a suite at the Jade Dragon Hotel.”

“A suite?”

“I thought it would suits your high standards.” Sarcastically said Frank.

“What is it supposed to mean?” Grumbled Adam.

“Absolutely nothing. But you will certainly be happy to know there is a living room, a bathroom and two rooms. And a wonderful view upon the city.”

“Unbelievable…” Sarcastically replied Adam.

“Is it disappointment I hear in your voice, Jensen? Maybe you would have preferred to share your room with Hana…” Slipped in a remark the hacker.

“Pritchard….” Threatened Adam.

“I said nothing!” Innocently said Frank before adding: “I just couldn’t let our little princess share a room with an old sourpuss insomniac like you.”

“Princess?” Repeated Adam, raising an eyebrow. “Is it interest I hear in your voice, Pritchard?” He threw back to the hacker.

At that moment, Adam would have sold his coat just to see Pritchard’s face.

“While you were spending some vacation time in your retirement home in Alaska, I spent some time learning to know Hana. She is a kind person and I appreciate her. _That’s all,_ Jensen.” He grumbled.

Adam was about to reply but Pritchard kept speaking.

“Don’t dare to hurt her, Jensen. I wouldn’t forgive you.”

“I don’t need your forgiveness.”

“Hana had tried to hide it all the time, but it is obvious she likes you. I really don’t understand why, but that is a fact.”

“Is that all you have to say?” Said Adam with a stern voice.

“Yes, for the moment.”

“Can you give me the coordinates of a place where I can buy some biocells?” Asked Adam as he looked at Hana.

She was looking up, amazed of what was before her eyes like a little child would be. He sped up in order to not lose her from sight. When she turned to look where he was and found him, she faintly smiled and turned her back to him again to keep walking.

“Adam, are you listening? I just said twice that I’ve sent the coordinates of the place you can find biocells and other stuff for iron mans like you.” Grumbled Pritchard into his ear.

Adam sighed.

“I call you when I would need to.”

“Does that mean I am in vacation for now?” Sarcastically said the hacker before Adam choose to end the call instead of replying something.

Adam reduced the distance between him and Hana. Once walking at her side, he lit a cigarette.

“Where are we going now?” Asked Hana to him as she put her hood on her head.

Rain was falling pretty hard on them. Water on the pavement was colored by the reflection of the neon lights of the shops’ signs. The street was busy and filled with food scents. It gave Adam a rumbling into his stomach.

“According to the coordinates…some place called the Glass Lotus. It’s not far from here.”

“Glass Lotus? That’s quite poetic. Since we got here, it is like we have landed on another planet, don’t you think?”

“I think what you are saying is naïve.” Said Adam with a smirk.

“Naïve? I’ve never been in a place like this. It’s very different than Prague or Detroit. I suppose it doesn’t move someone as indifferent as you.” She spat at him with something bitter in her voice.

“I’m not indifferent.” Adam grumbled, vexed by her words more than he should be.

“…Really..?” Hana whispered before falling silent.

“What was that? Did I say something?” Asked Adam, frowning.

Hana stopped and turned to face him. Her face was too much covered so he couldn’t see her expression.

“…You never say anything.” She sighed.

Annoyed, Adam let his cigarette fall on the wet ground and crushed it with his shoe.

“If you have a problem with me, just say it. We have better things to do than arguing in the middle of the street. I don’t even know what you are talking about.” He said with a stern voice.

“I…never mind. Let’s keep searching the Glass Lotus.” She said with a trembling weak voice like she was about to cry.

What had just happened? It was certain she was holding a grudge against him. About what? Maybe she was just exhausted and worked up, what was making her so sensitive. Adam decided to stop thinking about it and kept walking just behind Hana’s dark silhouette. He heard her sniff and put a hand on her face under her hood several times. No doubt she was crying. Why was she acting so strangely all of a sudden? Feeling uneasy about her behavior, Adam stretched a hand towards her shoulder but stopped his move. He put his hands in his pockets and kept walking silently.

 

During their walk, Adam and Hana went through narrow streets filled with people. It was like the city was never sleeping. People seemed to don’t care about the rain here. Small groups of people were gathered under red flaps, quietly eating something they had just ordered at the shopkeeper at his counter. The multicolored neon lights of the signs were enough to see.

The part of town they were walking through was a mix of small shops with a traditional architecture with modern signs and furniture on pavement sitting areas, which were packed in against the two sides of the street. Feeling embarrassed by Hana’s behavior, Adam decided to first eat something before going to buy some biocells for him.

“Hana.” Adam said as gently as possible as he grabbed her arm.

She turned and looked at him under her hood.

“What is it?” She asked.

“Why don’t we eat something? I’m starving. Aren’t you?”

She took a moment to think about it because she didn’t answer immediately. She finally nodded. Adam let go of her arm and they approached a counter. There were already customers waiting for their meals so they waited.

“Instant noodle would be fine for me. What about you?” He asked.

“I don’t care as long as I eat with chopsticks. It would be more convenient than cutlery.” Hana said as she rose her paralyzed hand with a wry smile on her face.

Adam noticed she had removed her hood. Her eyes were slightly red and her face was paler than usual which was making the crescent moon scar more visible on her cheek. Maybe he should have refused to bring her here. It was like she was about to break like a porcelain cup at the slightest touch. She really hadn’t slept a lot since her escape from Prague. He was feeling guilty about it. Feeling? She had been through all that because of him. Because she…cared. What about him? All he had been capable to do since his memories were back was keeping his distance from her.

“Adam, can you help me to hold those?” Hana asked to him.

He looked at her with surprise, an eyebrow raised behind his glasses. She was at the counter and their meals were waiting for them.

“When did you…?”

“When you were elsewhere.” Hana said with a mischievous smile.

Adam replied with a smirk and took the two pots on the counter after paying the shopkeeper with the credit card. Then, Hana and he took a sit. Adam put the two pots on the table and opened his. Noticing that Hana was having a hard time trying to open hers, Adam took it and opened it before putting it on the transparent table.

“Hum, thank you, Adam.” Said Hana with an embarrassed smile, hiding her hand under the table.

“Forgive me, Hana.” Said Adam, almost whispering.

Hana rose her head from her portion of instant noodles.

“Why?”

“What happened to your hand…It is because of me.”

Hana rose her eyes to Heaven and sighed.

“I already told you you are not responsible for all that happened to me. There is only one person responsible for it. Jenna Thorne.”

“She wouldn’t have done that to you if I had refused that you work with me.”

“Have you finished? I’m sick of your guilt. I’m sick to hear the same thing anytime you talk to me. Someday I’ll find her, and it would be my turn to make her suffer until she dies.” Hana said with a broken voice with something like fire in her eyes.

Adam felt a dull pain in his heart. The kind idealist and shy ripper he had met had changed into something else. Something filled with hatred and bitterness. It was like seeing his reflect into a mirror. Nausea flew into him like poison as the private investigator Brent Radford’s words came back to him: _“You’re a ghost…a fuckin’ tragedy…everything you touch…everything that touches you…dies.”_

“Adam, are you alright? You suddenly look sick…” Asked Hana to him, her eyes narrowing with concern.

Adam avoided her gaze and instinctively rejected his pot of instant noodles away from him.

“I’m…”

“ _Fine_? I know that lie perfectly since the day I met you.” Cut him off Hana as she put her chopsticks on the table.

Adam was about to reply but she kept speaking.

“Why are you constantly withdrawing into your shell, Adam? I thought that after all what happened…you would trust me enough to talk to me. But you are acting like a soulless android. I always have to guess what’s in your mind.” Hana said with a sad expression on her face.

“I’ve never asked for you to try reading in me. I’ve never asked for you to care about me. And I’ve never asked for you to say those damn words to me on that damn Christmas Eve night.”

Words had escaped his chest like they had been repressed for too long and couldn’t be kept quiet anymore.

“How can it be possible for someone to have feelings for a pile a scrap like me anyway? I don’t get the point.” Adam added for himself in a whisper.

A weighty silence followed his words. Adam took back his pot of instant noodles but didn’t eat it. He just kept turning the chopsticks into the noodles like it would help him to rewind time so he would have never said these words. It was too late now and a crack had been made into his shell.

“I do, but…I don’t expect you to feel the same.” Hana finally said as her cheeks slightly reddened.

Adam looked at her. Not through his black glasses, but through his own eyes.

“I…’

Hana rose her hand.

“It’s okay…you don’t have to speak if you don’t want to. I just want you to know that I’m here if you need to, Adam.”

She paused then gently smiled to him.

“We should eat before it gets cold now, don’t we? We still have to find the Glass Lotus so you can buy biocells.”

“…You’re right.” Adam nodded.

Adam wasn’t the only one to pretend to be fine. Hana was playing the good mood card again like nothing had just happened but he knew she was surely in pain deep inside of her for many reasons.

 

“Hana…why don’t you quit and just start your life anew?” Asked Adam to her while they were on their way towards the Glass Lotus.

“You know I can’t. Not until I had brought to justice the ones responsible for the experiments.”

“You still had your mother.”

Hana stopped walking and looked at him.

“She thinks I am dead. That’s better that way. She would be safe if I’m not in her life anymore.”

How could she be so determined? Despite her fragile appearance, Hana was tough.

“What if we are not able to find anything?”

Hana shrugged at his words.

“We have only one way to know. What are you trying to tell me Adam?” She said as she crossed her arms.

_“Don’t look at me like that, I’m just worried about you.”_ Adam thought.

“Nothing. I just wanted to know if you were ready to attend the congress and face Doctor Ward.” He just said.

“Are you skeptical about my ability to investigate?” She asked him like she was throwing sharp knives to him.

Adam sighed.

“That’s not what I meant by that. Never mind. I think we’re finally arrived.” He said as she made a movement of the head towards a blue sign with “Glass Lotus” written on it.

“That doesn’t look like an underground market for augs.” Hana remarked.

“It surely has another activity as a cover.”

“I hope it isn’t someplace like the Red Queen…” She said with a shiver.

“There’s only one way to know.” Replied Adam as he looked at the shop.

 

The building was not high and pretty old. Its roof was made of grey tiles and has a traditional architecture. The wall was white and filled with multicolored neon lights representing white, blue, red and pink lotuses with their green foliage. The name of the shop was also made of neon lights which were white colored and flashing. The door was made of bamboo.

Adam opened the door, which slid on two sides like saloons ones, followed by Hana.

They were now in what was like a tea house. There were bamboo tables displayed with taste around the place. The chairs were in the same wood. Red lanterns were hanged along the ceiling like red bubbles quietly floating into the air. There was a red carpet on the ground, beautifully decorated with golden patterns. Some traditional music was gently filling the space.

A woman noticed them and came to greet them.

“Good evening, 外国人 _wàiguórén. »_

She had an elegant accent while speaking in English. Adam didn’t speak Chinese nor Cantonese, but he knew some words. Their host was speaking Mandarin Chinese and just called them strangers. It was, with Cantonese and English, the main languages spoken in Hong Kong.

The woman was average in height and was dressed in black. She was wearing a pullover and a long skirt. Her grey hair was made of a bun. She was about fifty years old, approximately.

The host of the tea house noticed Adam was an aug and frowned.

“Oh, I see you’re not here to drink some tea. Please wait a few moments, I’ll call the person in charge.” She politely said before leaving.

“It seems being a aug opens doors.” Said Hana.

“Indeed.” Nodded Adam as he took a look around.

Customers were quietly drinking their tea, some of them with pastry to go with the drink. There were both naturals and augs here. A door was opened in the background of the tea house and a tattooed massive man appeared. He made a movement of the head and disappeared behind the door. Adam went to the door and opened it. When the man noticed Hana, he stretched a hand towards her. Adam stopped his movement by firmly taking his wrist.

“Hey, calm down, 高瘦 ! _gāoshòu_! I’m not going to hurt your girlfriend! She just can’t pass, it’s forbidden for the naturals downstairs!” Exclaimed the big guy before Adam let go of his wrist.

He turned towards Hana, who nodded.

“I’ll wait here, don’t worry. But if I were you, I would be pretty vexed. He just called you “tall lean”.” She said with a mischievous smile before looking at the tattooed bear.

“对不起，我不知道了。 _Duìbùqǐ, wǒ bù zhīdàole.”_

The man and Adam looked at Hana, both surprise she just spoke Mandarin. She smiled to Adam and ignored the tall man.

“What did you just say? I didn’t know you were speaking Chinese.” Asked Adam to her.

“You just don’t know me enough to know that.” She said to him with mischief before adding: “I said: I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” She explained.

“I see…You are full of surprises.” Said Adam before going down.

 

The basement was totally different from upstairs. It was literally an underground repair shop for augs. The scent of oil was filling the stale air. Repair men were taking care of their “patients” by looking into their mechanical limbs like archeologists of a weird kind. It was similar to the repair shop of his repairman Vaclav Koller, whose cover was the bookshop called the Time Machine. Aug parts were hanged by their cables on the ceiling and blood stains were visible on the ground. It reminded him of “The Chair” of Vaclav. When he had to do some maintenance, Adam always felt uneasy to sit on that damn chair where people had been augmented in dubious conditions.

The ear-splitting sound of a chainsaw resonated into the large room and someone screamed not far from Adam. He choose to not look at the owner of the screaming voice.

_“O…kay…this is definitively worse than Koller’s shop here.”_ Thought Adam as a shiver ran along his body like his blood was ice.

“So, what do you need, stranger?” Asked the big guy from earlier to him.

“Supplies. I need biocells. Two…no, three of it.”

The big guy walked through a corner of the room where there were safes. He stopped before one of them and looked at Adam suspiciously.

“Biocells are expensive…especially for 外国人 [wàiguórén] like you…”

Adam smirked.

“That’s not very fair.”

“Your hands, it is Sarif augmentations. Sarif augmentations are expensive and since the company had collapsed it’s becoming rare. So I’m sure you have enough money to pay…a supplement.” Threatened the man.

“Am I supposed to be scared?” Said Adam with a monochord voice, more bored than annoyed by the man’s behavior.

“It depends…I can tell Harvesters from Hong Kong that a stranger with expensive parts is wandering around…” Said the man with a smile similar to a shark.

Wide and deadly. Adam sighed.

“Why doing segregation among the augmented people? Naturals are enough good at it, don’t you think? Why don’t you just say you need money to run your shop instead of trying to threaten me?” Calmly said Adam before adding: “It is easy to see that you need material. You don’t have any separation between the boxes for patients and you have to make surgery like butchers.”

The man’s traits softened.

“You’re clever for a stranger.”

“I can buy those biocells twice the price it worth. I know the price is usually about 300 credits. What about 1800 credits for the three I need?” Proposed Adam.

“Fine for me…but, listen, man, don’t tell the boss I tried to racketeer you. She would kill me if she knows. I and other repair men just can’t stand the conditions in which we are working so…we decided to use that option on people we thought were rich enough to pay more.” Explained the big guy with unease.

Adam gave him his credit card. It didn’t matter how it could cost, regarding the fact the credit chip was full of misappropriated money.

“I won’t say a word. At one condition. Stop racketeer people. Since the Incident, many augs have lost more than money and are suffering enough.” Said Adam as the man gave him back his credit chip and the three biocells.

Adam put them into his pockets.

“Ok ok, I won’t do it anymore. You’re right. But how can we help people in those conditions? The income from the tea shop is not enough.” Complained the repair man before he sighed and looked at Adam.

“Go now, before I change my mind and call the Harvesters.” The big man said to keep his composure.

Adam smirked and left the clandestine aug clinic.

 

Once back upstairs in the tea house, Adam looked around to find Hana. She was drinking a cup of tea at a table near a large window.

“How is the tea?” Asked Adam to her.

She turned her head towards him.

“Excellent. Do you want to drink one before leaving? How was it downstairs? Did you manage to buy biocells?” She asked him.

“I would prefer something stronger than tea. It was…a good thing you didn’t come. I have the biocells, we can leave.”

“Fine then. Can you lend me the credit chip? I have to pay for the cup.” Hana asked him as she stood up from her chair.

Adam gave her the credit chip and almost jumped when Hana’s fingers touched his hand. She moved away to pay her bill then returned. They left the shop and found themselves drowned into the illuminated streets full of passers-by again. Rain had stopped outside.

“What next? Are we going to see where the Doctor Ward is staying?” Asked Hana as they were walking.

“Not tonight. We better reach the hotel and get some rest. We’ll decide what to do tomorrow.”

“Is the hotel far from here?”

“It is located in the business district, about ten minutes walking from the Forum where the congress will take place. It would be better to call for a taxi instead of taking the subway.” Explained Adam.

Hana nodded and they walked until they reached a large avenue. Once there, they took a taxi and arrived at the Jade Dragon Hotel half an hour later.

 

The Jade Dragon Hotel was a modern huge building. A sculpture of a dragon made of jade was quietly looking at the newcomers into a large beautiful hallway filled with small pools where fishes were peacefully swimming. Adam approached the reception and noticed the counter was made of an elegant black lacquered wood. A man wearing black suit smiled to them.

“Welcome to the Jade Dragon Hotel.” He said as he politely inclined his head.

“I have a reservation.” Said Adam as he searched into his pockets to find his false ID card.

“Last name?”

Adam grumbled.

“Wayne.”

Behind him, Adam heard Hana snigger. He turned towards her, frowning.

“Don’t frown at me like that, Bats.” She said with a laugh.

“Too funny…” Sighed Adam.

“Your room is the suit number 7. Take the elevator to reach floor eleven and you will find it to your right. I wish you a good stay, Mr. Wayne. If you need something, don’t hesitate to call the reception. And if you are hungry, we have a room service at your disposal.” Explained the receptionist.

Adam thanked the man with a nod and reached the elevator. Once inside, Hana looked at him with a smirk.

“That’s not funny. Pritchard’s idea was ridiculous.” Grumbled Adam.

“You are dressed in black, hiding behind your glasses…and you investigate in the shadows to fight bad people. I don’t see any difference between you and Batman.” Keep joking Hana, a childish look on her face.

“You and Pritchard are damn geeks.” Adam grumbled before the elevator arrived at the eleventh flour.

He and Hana walked through a large corridor and finally reached the door 7. Adam put the card the receptionist had given him and walked into the suite, followed by the young woman.

“Whoa…I wasn’t expecting that kind of room…It’s bigger than my former apartment!” Exclaimed Hana as she wandered around to take a look at the place.

“That’s why it is called a suite…” Said Adam with a smirk.

Hana turned towards him and crossed her arms.

“That’s mean, Mr. Wayne.”

“Can you stop with that?”

Hana replied with a laugh and disappeared into another room. Adam removed his coat and put it on a large black sofa. He searched into his pockets and took one of the three biocells. At the moment he used it, he sighed of relief. A surge of energy ran through his body like electricity and he felt lighter. He stretched several times to appreciate the smooth movements of his augments which were working properly again. The loss of energy was like being rusted and heavy. Feeling better, Adam walked towards a large window a looked outside.

The landscape was similar to the one he had seen on the plane. A sea of lights and high buildings. He looked at the city underneath for a moment and decided to call Frank.

“Pritchard? We are at the hotel.”

“Ah, Jensen. Did you manage to buy biocells?”

“Yeah.”

“How is Hana?” Pritchard asked.

“She is wandering around to take a look at the suite. Did you know she could speak Chinese?”

“I didn’t. I don’t know everything about her, you know.”

“I thought that nosing around was your hobby.” Threw Adam to the hacker.

“You’re so funny, Jensen.” Sighed Pritchard.

“At least as funny as the last name you gave me. Hana made fun of me.” Reproached Adam to Frank.

A snigger rose into his ear.

“I feel your pain, Jensen.”

“Shut up.”

“So, what are you planning to do now?” Asked Pritchard.

“Tomorrow we will take a look at the district and see where the Doctor Ward is staying. I plan to take a look at the meeting center too. And…something bothers me.”

“What is it?”

“Megan will be at the congress. If she sees me my cover will be totally burned.”

“There are few chances you met. There will be a lot of people there. The only important thing is to approach Doctor Ward and try to get information. If she isn’t with Megan, nobody will know who you really are. I suspect you to be scared about eventually seeing her. Am I wrong?”

“I’m not scared. But if I can avoid seeing her I won’t complain.” Said Adam with anger in his voice.

“You really didn’t put that behind you, isn’t it?”

Adam ended the call and stopped his movement before his fist can break the window.

“Adam? Is something wrong?”

He jumped then turned to see a worried Hana.

“I…Pritchard was getting on my nerves.”

“Try to break something else than the window then, because we would freeze. It’s cold outside.” She said with a reassuring smile to lighten the atmosphere.

“You’re right.” Adam said with a faint smile before walking towards the minibar displayed on a dresser in the living room.

He opened it and found a few bottles of alcohol. He took the one containing whiskey and opened it. He took a glass in the dresser and poured the golden liquid in it. He drank it in one go and returned to the sofa where he sat. Hana was looking through the window.

“Where did you learn Chinese?” Asked Adam to her.

“When I was at university. I was studying foreign languages. It was before the Incident.”

“Sorry to have asked.”

“Don’t be. What had happened that day is a part of us, we can’t run away from it.” She said before trying to remove her coat.

Noticing it was hard for her to do so with only one hand, Adam stood up and walked towards her.

“Let me help.” He said as he opened the zip of her coat.

Then, he gently removed it from her and put it on the sofa.

“Thank you, Adam.” Hana said with an embarrassed smile.

“Does it hurt?” Adam asked as he took her hand and examined it.

A red scar was marking the palm of her hand, like a bloodstain on porcelain.

“I don’t feel anything. I thought about replacing it by an augmentation but…I would never be able to pay for it. Plus, Neuropozyne is expensive and rare nowadays.”

“I know someone who can help you have a good one for a good price. I trust him enough to let him check my augmentations while I’m out. And for Neuropozyne…I can give you mine.” Said Adam as he let go of her hand.

“Do you mean your doctor in Prague? I can’t take yours, Adam.”

“Yeah, Vaclav Koller. He is kind of weird but he is a very good technician. It wouldn’t be a problem because I don’t need Neuropozyne.”

“Thinking of that…it is true I’ve never seen you take some of it, and you don’t suffer from the rejection syndrome. How is it possible?” Asked Hana to him.

“I…don’t want to talk about that.” Said Adam as he passed a hand behind his neck.

“You don’t have to. Anyway, thank you for proposing your help.” She said with a smile.

That smile…

Adam rose a hand a gently passed his fingers along Hana’s cheek. His fingertips noticed the difference between her soft skin and the scar she had on her cheek. She didn’t moved nor said anything. She was just looking into his eyes now that he wasn’t hiding them.

“Hana…” Adam said in a whisper before he gently took her in his arms.

Holding her like she was fragile, he put his head on her shoulder.

“Thank you. For all what you have done for me. I would still be in Alaska if you hadn’t come to save me.”

It wasn’t like him to act so emotionally but he was too tired and he just wanted to feel her warmth against him. It had been too long since the last time he had held her into his arms. He wanted to kiss her again. To feel her skin against him.

He let go of her.

“If only I was more human…I would have…”

_“…loved you.”_

The words didn’t escape from him. Because he couldn’t, and because Hana had put a finger on his lips to make him silent. She put her hand on his cheek and faintly smiled to him. Then, she stood on tip-toe to put a light kiss on his lips.


	22. An unexpected informer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: slight adult content.

When Adam woke up, he was still holding Hana against him. Her back against his chest, she was rolling into a ball, sleeping quietly. Adam’s arm was wrapping her waist like he didn’t want her to leave while he was asleep. He didn’t want to wake her so he didn’t move. He closed his eyes and breathed the sweet scent of her skin.

Maybe he could get used to that. To wake up next to somebody’s warmth instead of waking up alone in a room only filled with coldness. To hold someone instead of holding nothing more than an empty space. To be in sync with someone instead of feeling out of phase. To look into someone else’s eyes and feeling human instead of looking into a mirror only reflecting a strange clockwork figure.

A complaint interrupted Adam’s thoughts. Hana’s body began to spasm like she was suddenly experiencing a terrible pain. 

“Fire…fire everywhere…stop…please stop…” She said in a panicked voice.

She was having a nightmare. Adam frowned, concerned, and gently put a hand on her shoulder. She woke up with a start as a harrowing cry filled the room. When she saw his black mechanical hand on her, she moved away. 

“Go away!” She shouted at him with fear in her eyes.

Adam didn’t listen to her and put his hands on her shoulders to shake her.

“Hana. It’s Adam. You were having a nightmare. Everything is fine now. You’re safe.” He said to her as softly as he could.

She looked at him and tears began to fall on her cheeks as she realized she was awake.

“I’m sorry…I thought you were…there was fire and people were going crazy and…everything was like the day if the Incident…” She mumbled as she instinctively scratched the burn scar on her forearm with her valid hand.

Adam wiped the tears from her eyes by gently passing his fingers on her face and laid her down on the bed. Then, he covered her trembling naked body with the bed sheet.

“Please…don’t leave.” She said as she caught his wrist.

Her fingers were cold as ice. He put his hand on hers.

“I won’t. Just try to calm down. I will order something warm for you to drink at the reception. I just have a call to make.” He said to her.

She nodded and he let go of her hand.

“Thank you, Adam. You’re really kind…” She said to him as her pale cheeks began to redden.

Adam shrugged and searched for his clothes. He found his pants and put it on. It would be enough. He left the bedroom but let the door opened so Hana would not panic again. He walked towards the bottle of whiskey he had left the night before and took it. He was about to take a sip of it but stopped. He looked at the golden liquid for a moment and put the bottle back on the dresser. Score of the day: Adam 1, alcohol 0.

Satisfied to have made that decision, Adam reached the intercom and called the reception to order a pot of coffee and a mug of hot chocolate. Then, he walked towards the large window to look at the view.

Hong Kong was different from the night before now. A pale sun had replaced the night sky and its light was shading off the countless lights which had lightened the city at night. Cars and people were busy down there but there was something peaceful in that new landscape.

Or…maybe it was him who was feeling that way. He knew that sensation would fade away but he had _felt it._ That feeling of being human. The reason which differed between being human and being machine. He knew the responsible for it was Hana. It was like she was holding some sacred truth in the palm of her hand. Something bright and warm he desperately wanted to reach.

 

The sound of someone knocking at the door pulled him away from his thoughts. He went to the door and opened it. An employee gave him a food trolley and bowed before leaving. Adam closed the door and took the pot of coffee to pour some of it in the cup next to it. Then, he took the mug of hot chocolate and went back into the bedroom.

Hana was sitting on the bed, her head on her knees, thoughtful. Adam sat and gave her the mug of hot chocolate. She thanked him with a smile and took it.

“Are you feeling better?” He asked to her.

“Yes…thank you.” She said before drinking her beverage.

Adam shrugged.

“I did nothing.”

“Usually…when I have a nightmare I’m alone in the dark and it’s scary. But you were here this time. It’s comforting.” She said as she made an attempt at hiding herself behind her mug.

“Does it happen often?”

“From time to time. When it happens…it looks so real.”

“So real that you have the feeling that your mind turned back the clock.” Said Adam, who knew enough what having nightmares was. 

Hana nodded then fixed her now empty mug. Adam looked at her. She had wrapped the white bed sheet around her body, only unveiling her shoulders and her legs. She looked like an angel. A ray of light which had passed between the curtains was gently covering her alabaster skin with gold. The scene had something so unreal that Adam almost doubted he was awake until he felt Hana’s fingers softly ran along his arm. 

“Is something wrong, Adam? You seem preoccupied.”

“I’m not. I was just thinking about something stupid.”

“Something stupid? What is it?” She asked, her brown eyes staring at his artificial ones.

Adam cleared his throat and put a hand behind his neck, nervous. 

“How to say that…I was wondering if you were real.”

Hearing himself saying naïve words like that made him frown. He was expecting Hana to laugh at him but she just rose an eyebrow before putting her hand on his forearm.

“Of course I am. Don’t you feel it?”

“It’s warm. Soft. It feels…right.” Adam said before putting a hand behind Hana’s neck.

He pulled her closer to him and felt lost into her eyes.

“Everything feels right when it’s about you.” He said before putting his lips on hers as he gently laid her on the mattress.

_ It scares me. Because it makes me feel weak and I don’t like it. I don’t want anyone to get too close to me. That way I won’t be betrayed, deceived nor hurt. I became half machine, why wouldn’t I act like one? So…why am I doing exactly the opposite? _

“Adam? What are you thinking of?” Said the soft voice of Hana below him.

He looked at her and took her hand in his. He put a light kiss on it, put it on his cheek and closed his eyes. 

“Adam…Miluji t ě . »

Adam opened his eyes, frowning.

“What does that mean? My czech is not enough fluent for me to understand.

“That doesn’t matter. You already know what it means.” Hana mumbled as her cheeks began to redden.

Adam smiled despite of himself then laid next to her. They looked at each other in silence for a moment and Adam began to play with a strand of Hana’s brown hair, thoughtful. 

“Something tells me you are thinking too much again.” Hana said with a smile before taking him in her arms.

She put her forehead against his and they stayed like that until Adam spoke again, a smirk on his lips.

“Are you trying to read in my mind? I wish you good luck.”

“I won’t dare to try. I’m sure it is a mess inside your head. My brain would fry before I could read anything.” Hana laughed.

“You have a point.” Smirked Adam before shifting their place. 

He was now on his back, Hana laying upon him. He passed his arms around her and pulled her tighter against him. Their lips met and they kissed for a long time, embraced. 

“Adam?”

Grumbling, he opened an eye. Hana was looking at him, a hand gently running along his arm.

“We…um, did it again…” Mumbled Hana.

Frowning, Adam sat up and put a hand behind his neck to stretch. 

“What is your point?” he asked, a little annoyed to have been awaken.

“The first time it happened…you said you wanted to feel human again. How are you feeling about it now?”

The question caught him by surprise. He didn’t expect Hana to remember that nor would that it would have worried her. 

“I…” was the only word that came out from his mouth. 

“…Never mind. I shouldn’t have asked.” Hana shyly said before leaving the bed.

Adam caught her wrist to stop her, trying to avoid looking at the curves of her naked body.

“As long as you consider me as a human…I’ll feel like one.” He said in a breath as he let go of her.

“I see…I think I’ll hang around a little longer then.” She said with a smile before leaving the room.

The moment she had left, Adam missed her warmth. He had opened up to her far more than he had thought he would have. His shell was more and more crumbling. It was making him feel anxious. But letting go was making his heart feel less heavy. 

When Hana left the bathroom, Adam took a shower and got dressed before going into the living room. Hana was already working, her nose almost literally stuck on the screen of her laptop. Adam put a hand on her shoulder before immediately removing it. It wasn’t like him to act so…affectionately.

Hana didn’t react to it and Adam thought that with luck she wouldn’t have noticed, too much focused on her task. He put a hand on the table and leaned to have a better look at the screen. A map of the congress center was displayed on it.

“Anything relevant?” Adam asked.

“I don’t really get it…why don’t we just go to the hotel where Doctor Ward is staying to question her instead of losing time attending the congress?” Hana asked to him without looking away from the screen.

“That’s an option but…it is better to try obtaining information by spying on her once at the congress. She will probably talk to other scientists involved into the case we are on. Maybe she will talk about it and we will know how much she is involved in it.” Explained Adam.

“Spying, huh…” Said Hana, thoughtful.

“Is something wrong?”

“With the material Frank gave me I think I can make a handmade snitch. I would just have to knock Doctor Ward over “by accident” in order to put the snitch on her. That way we would be able to hear anything she says. What do you think of it?” Asked Hana with mischief.

Adam smirked back at her.

“That’s a good idea, budding spy.”

“I’m setting to work, then. However…it will take some time to make the snitch. What will you do while I’m working?”

“I think I’ll go out to take a look at the congress center.”

“Um…be careful, Adam.”

“I’ll be good as gold. Don’t open if someone knock at the door. You never know…” Said Adam before putting his coat on and leaving the suite.

 

Once outside, Adam activated his Infolink to call Pritchard.

“About time, Jensen! I’m trying to contact you since last evening. I also tried to call Hana on the encrypted mobile I gave her but she didn’t answer. I was becoming worried. You always are good when it is about getting in trouble.”

“We’re fine. Was it urgent?”

“Not really, but you should always stay contactable.”

“Are you aware that something called privacy exists?” Sarcastically said Adam as he lit up a cigarette.

“Look at you, Jensen. You’re talking like an old granny. Anyway, why do you call me?”

“Something bothers me. About Megan. Is there a way to know if she is implied into the experiments on nanites?”

“There’s always a way.”

“I forgot you were the best.” Adam said with a smirk.

“Do you think she is one of the researchers who did the experiments?”

“The more I think of it, the more I think there is a link between the nanites used on the patients and the Orchid. When Talos Rucker had been poisoned by the Orchid it had provoked a forced rejection syndrome. His augmentations had turned crazy and his body had rejected his mechanical limbs. For the patients…the nanites were supposed to “repair” parts of their bodies but it did the opposite by attacking the parts.”

“Like a rejection syndrome?”

“In a way, yes. What if the nanites are another version of the Orchid? And we know Megan was working on the Orchid for Page. Maybe she had worked on those nanites too. The question is to know if she is aware of Page’s motives or not.”

“Are you suggesting she is knowingly working for the Illuminatis? You really should hate her to think that way. I know she had left SI and her earlier life to work for Versalife, but…”

“She had worked on the biochip which had provoked the Incident.” Bitterly said Adam.

“Her and her team were doing so under duress.”

“I don’t know in which truth I have to believe in. There are too many lies. Too many grey areas.”

“I should offer you a t-shirt where you can read “trust no one” on it for next Christmas”. Sarcastically said Pritchard before adding: “Why don’t you directly ask her? She is in Hong Kong to attend the congress after all. Maybe she knows something which can help you on your investigation.”

“No way.” Abruptly said Adam as he crushed is cigarette under his foot. “We do know Doctor Ward is directly involve in it.”

“But Megan is closer from Page than Doctor Ward is. She was directly referring to him when working on the Orchid. Do I have to understand you are not really objective when it comes to Megan, Jensen?” Slipped in a remark Pritchard.

“That has nothing to do with being objective or not.” Grumbled Adam, annoyed.

“Of course…”

“Just try to find something instead of playing the psychologist. Also find anything relevant about Page’s visit in the Nevada. Janus told me he was going there and I want to know what. If you have enough skills to do so, of course.”

“Don’t insult me, Jensen. I call you when I have something.” Said Pritchard with a haughty voice before ending the call.

Adam smirked and kept walking towards the congress center. 

Weather was warm despite the fact it was only 9:15 am. Adam almost regretted to have put his coat on but it was better to stay reasonably unnoticed. Last night’s rain had stopped and the sun’s reflection on the puddles was almost blinding. The more Adam was walking, the more the skyscrapers were abundant and high. He was in the business district now. Busy workers were running everywhere, cars were beeping in traffic jams. Forgotten, some augs were sitting on the ground, a little box at their feet. New Homeless from the Incident. They were carrying the stigmata of the rejection syndrome: damaged skin were the mechanical limbs were attached, shivers, spasms.. Ironically, Hong Kong was where Versalife HQ was standing. The only distributor of Neuropozyne. There was still its cheaper version called Riezene, which was dangerous for the augs who were taking it, but it also became rare with time. 

Once arrived at the congress center, Adam took his time to look at it. It was a huge building made of wide glass panels which was forming a semicircle. Digitalized panels displaying information about the congress of the day after were attached to the walls at each side of the entrance doors. 

Adam walked towards one of the screens to take a look at the program when he saw the picture beginning to tremble. The screen went black several times before a message written in white appeared.

_ Good morning, Adam. _

Puzzled, Adam frowned and spin round to look if anybody was spying on him. A voice he immediately recognized rose up from the screen.

“You have no reason to worry, Adam. You know we are on the same side, don’t you?”

Adam turned to look at the familiar face on the screen.

“Eliza…? What are you…”doing” here?” Asked Adam, still a little surprised.

“Since the day you reconstructed me thanks to the floppy disk in Prague, I can travel into the world thanks to the network.” Said the soft voice of the IA.

“What a convenient way to do tourism.” Smirked Adam.

“Is it what humans call humor?” Innocently asked Eliza.  


“I’m not really good at it, so don’t take it as a good example.” Adam said with a smile before looking into the AI’s blue eyes, which were surrounded by dark eye shadow. “So, why appearing to me there? Do you need help again?”

The pale face of Eliza Cassan slightly disappeared from the screen before appearing clearly again.

“Don’t worry about me. Everett will never find me. I became one with the stream of information. Thanks to you, I can go anywhere I want where the Internet exists and I can hide myself.”

“Why appearing then?”

“I know you are investigating about Project N.”

“Do you know something about it? Tell me.” 

“I did some researches using various keywords and I found a file. I charged a delivery man to wait for you in the alley between the congress center and the bank of Hong Kong. He will give you a data pad. Don’t lose it. There is no copy of that report. It was well hidden. The one who wrote it didn’t want it to fall into the wrong hands. I hope it will help you on your investigation.” Explained Eliza before fading away from the screen before Adam could say anything.

Adam sighed.

“Mysterious as always…”

Finding the alley wasn’t a problem. After looking back Adam walked into the dark until he found a delivery man who was waiting, just like Eliza told him.

“It seems you have a package for me.” Adam said in a low voice.

The delivery man almost jumped and put the package before leaving without further ado. Adam frowned, perplexed. Maybe the man thought it was a shady business he didn’t want being involved in. Adam looked at the package, curious, and decided to call Hana to check how her work was doing. Or maybe he was already missing her presence. 

“Adam, what is it?” Asked Hana with her sweet accent.

“I’m going back to the hotel. An acquaintance gave me something which could help us.”

“An acquaintance? Do you know someone in Hong Kong?”

“I will tell you. How are things doing for you?”

“Hum...I am having more trouble to make the snitch than I first thought…I think I will need some help.” Mumbled Hana with unease in her voice.

“Just wait for me to come back then.” Said Adam before ending the call.

On his way back to the hotel, Pritchard called him.

“Already? You are better than I thought. Unless you didn’t found something?”

“Don’t underestimate me, Jensen. I dug as deep as I could but nothing tells Megan is knowingly involved into the experiments on nanites. All I found is that she is still working on a way to suppress the rejection syndrome. The Orchid was part of it but it had been used before she had completed it. But you already know that.”

“Yeah…”

“You seem disappointed.”

“Of course I am. We have too few leads or evidences. If things keep going that way we would never be able to catch Page.” Grumbled Adam as he passed the entrance door of the hotel. 

The receptionist politely bowed. Adam returned the greeting by a slight movement of the head. Then, he reached the elevator.

“Are you saying you will give up?” Asked Pritchard.

“I won’t. Did you find anything about Page’s visit in Nevada?”

“All I found for the moment is that he will attend a press conference in Reno. I suppose I have to keep spying on him?”

“Yeah. Have fun.” Said Adam before ending the call and leaving the elevator.

 

Adam opened the door and went in the suite. He threw his coat on the sofa and looked at Hana, who was still sitting on her chair.

“What happened?” He asked to her as he noticed her hand was bleeding.

“I couldn’t make the snitch…not with that hand. I’m useless.” She said as she looked at him with red eyes.

Adam took her hand to check how bad the wound was.

“I can help you make it. I’m not too bad at building tiny things. All you have to do is to give me instructions. But let’s treat that wound first.” He said before going to the bathroom.

There, he took the first aid kit displayed on a shelf then returned to Hana where he sat on a chair next to hers. He took her hand and began to clean the cut, making sure not to press too much on it.

“You just said you could build tiny things…which kind?” Asked Hana to him.

“Clockwork. I’ve spent hours at trying to disassemble and reassemble watches during my recovery. I first thought it would be impossible but I’ve made progress. I’m still doing it even if I know my augs are synchronized enough. Old habits die-hard.” Adam explained as he put a dressing on the now clean-cut.

“It must have been really difficult for you to get used to your augmentations. You really are courageous.”

Adam pretended to ignore her words but they touched him.

“And you, you are always worrying too much about me.” He said with a smirk before gathering the pieces scattered on the table. 

“What did you bring? Something from the person you mentioned earlier?” 

“That’s a data pad. Concerning Project N. Something apparently well hidden before Eliza found it.”

“Eliza…? Do you mean the good version of her you mentioned once?”

“Yeah. She appeared to me when I was at the congress center. It seems she can’t help keeping an eye on me. She made some research about our investigation and had found something.”

“Maybe we should check what it is about before making the snitch.” Proposed Hana, curious.

Adam took the parcel and opened it. He took the data pad and put it on the table so Hana and he could read it.

 

_ Entry # 132 _

_ We have a new patient today. It is cruel to talk that way but the Incident is a good thing for our work. However, few of the newcomers at the hospital are naturally compatible with our project. The first examinations show that only a few people are predisposed for the injections. Under 50% of compatibility we don’t try anything because we know it would be a failure. Before the tests on humans, we’ve already made multiple simulations to see which genetic tree is the best option to begin the protocol. The four first patients had died not long after the injections. Only two hours. Their compatibility rate were from 52 to 57% but none of them survived.  _

_ The nanites are not up and running yet. They are still attacking instead of repairing or reinforcing. Doctor Marek said that he would refer to our superior to find a new procedure to follow. Thing is to say I don’t know who is in charge of the Project N. Meanwhile, I’m in charge of the new patient whose compatibility rate is 58, 5%. It is the higher rate we have seen since the beginning of the tests. _

_ But…he is still a child… _

__

After reading the first entry, Adam and Hana glanced at each other before reading again.

_ Entry # 145 _

_ Days had passed without any news from doctor Marek. I just received an e-mail in which I am ordered to look after the patient. _ _I know I shouldn’t but…I sympathized with the child. He is here because a car had bumped into him during the Incident.One of his legs don’t work anymore. His parents come to see him each day. They had accepted our program to heal their child and are waiting for us to save him. Knowing that there are great chances that he dies makes me feel downhearted. I know we could save countless of destroyed lives thanks to the nanites but…at what cost. We’ve seen what had become of mechanical augmentations…_

_ Entry # 150 _

_ He likes dinosaurs. His favorite toy is always somewhere not far from him. A Diplodocus. Unfortunately, I received news from doctor Marek. He will come to the hospital with a new serum containing new nanites. I’m worried. I became close to the child. I hope he won’t die from the injection.  _

_ Entry # 162 _

_ The injection had worked. The child’s leg had suddenly healed after a few days. The nanites had repaired it. I just can’t believe it. I’m afraid of what will become of the child. I know he will be sent to a special clinic where he will be confined under observation like an animal. Worse: a guinea pig. His parents won’t have their word to say. I know it will happen. I don’t want that child to be a test subject anymore now that his life is saved. I made some examination and I am sure nothing could happen to him. It is like he is augmented without mechanical limb. The structure of his muscles and bones had hardened to the point that I am sure the child would be able to break through a wall with it.  _

_ Entry # 165 _

_ I lied. I said to doctor Marek that the child suddenly died. He is too busy with his own patients in Prague so he won’t care. He is so obsessed by this project that I suspect him to have lost his soul.  _

_ I let the child go with his parents. I falsified my report. I know I have the blood of the four earlier patients on my hands. Maybe it is a way for redemption. I can’t keep working for them. If I resign it would be suspicious. Best way is to disappear, and best way to disappear is to die. I’ll simulate death by any way I will find and try to forget about all that.  _

_ That little child had opened my eyes. I was first a scientist and I became a murderer. I hope no other miracle would happen and that the project would be abandoned. I am too much coward to denounce what had happened. Because I had been complicit with all that. Worse than that, I’m sure no one would believe me and I would be discredited.  _

_ I needed to write this. Now, I’ll become a ghost and live with the burden of my crimes. _

_ I hope you will have a good life, little Ambrose. _

_ H.B. _

“So…the program worked for someone…” Whispered Hana, thoughtful.

“It seems so. But all we have is the name of the kid and initials of the scientist in charge of him.” Grumbled Adam, frustrated. 

“It is better than nothing. If Doctor Ward is part of the second team working on the nanites, maybe she had known that mysterious H.B. before he disappeared, who knows? We have to talk to her whatever it takes tomorrow. We will first spy on her then ask our questions. What do you think of it?” Said Hana with hope in her voice. 

Adam wasn’t feeling the same.

“Maybe. Maybe not.”

“Adam? Is something wrong?”

“…Nothing. It’s a good idea. But we have to build that snitch and wait until tomorrow.”

Hana didn’t buy it but didn’t insist. The report on the data pad about that child was making him feel sad. It was remembering him his interview with Michele Walthers in 2027, when he had discovered a dark part of his childhood. That child name Ambrose had been saved by someone who couldn’t stand Versalife’s researches anymore, just like it had been for him when he was in that facility of White Helix. That child was holding in him some miracle, just like Adam was. 

They had to find answers. To find the others responsible of all that. The day would be long until the congress begin the day after. The more they were getting somewhere, the more they were questions and grey areas. 


	23. Ghost

Adam and Hana didn’t talk much after the reading of the data pad. Adam was withdrawn, his mind anywhere but in that living room. The only sounds to be heard were Hana’s voice giving instructions and the clinking Adam was making while building the snitch. His mechanical fingers were moving with precision and without any trembling. Once the snitch built Adam gave it to Hana, so she could test the device.

“It works perfectly. Thank you, Adam. What do we do now?”

“Except waiting until tomorrow… I don’t know. I’ll surely call Pritchard to ask him to search information about that kid named Ambrose and the mysterious H.B. Maybe there is a chance he would find something. I first thought about asking it to Eliza but I don’t know how to contact her.” Said Adam before sighing.

“Maybe there is a way.” Said Hana after a moment.

“Any idea?”

“We could send her a message without anyone being aware of it. She is an AI so…why don’t we talk to her like one?”

“I don’t get it. Can you explain?”

“We could use the binary language. All we have to do is finding a keyword she would be the only one to know about and convert it. You know her, don’t you? Find a word and I’ll send the message.”

“I can’t say I know her, but… There’s something I remember she had told me. Something I know she would recognize.”

“What is it?”

“Everybody lies.”

A smile appeared at the corner of Hana’s lips.

“What’s funny?” Adam asked, frowning.

“Nothing. I think…it suits you pretty well.”

“I have good reasons.”

“I didn’t mean by that you are paranoid. The events happening since I accepted to meet you for Shadowchild had proved it.” Said Hana with bitterness in her voice.

“Regrets?”

“No… I knew searching the truth behind my father’s death would have been painful and difficult but… I was far from what it really is. Experiments on people…worse, children...”

“It’s not the first time Versalife has done it.”

“Do you know something about those experiments that I don’t know?”

“It was in the late 80s and early 90s. Genetic therapy on children. Made by a Versalife subsidiary named White Helix.”

_I must not tell her too much. What would she think of me if she knows what I am..? I already am some kind of monster._

“What happened to this place?”

“The facility had been burnt down. No survivors except for one of the children. The only one on whom the experiment had worked.” Said Adam as he looked at his mechanical hands.

“Do you know what happened to that child?”

“The person who saved the child entrusted him to a couple who took care of him.” Said Adam in a low voice as he felt strong emotions flowing through him.

Hana strangely looked at him. Wondering why, Adam frowned.

“What is it?”

She stood up from her chair and reduced the space between them.

“Adam, are you crying?” Said Hana as she passed her hand on his cheek.

“I’m not. It’s just a stupid teardrop. Surely a dysfunction of my retinal implant, nothing else.” Adam said as he removed Hana’s hand from his face. “Why would I cry anyway?”

“I don’t know. It’s up to you to tell me.”

“I have nothing to say.”

A sad smile appeared on Hana’s face before she sat on her chair to face her computer again.

“You are not a good liar.”

Adam grumbled but added nothing. He was feeling enough weak and exposed. His body had betrayed his feelings. He hated when he wasn’t in control of himself.

“Do I send the message?” Asked Hana to him.

He nodded then reached his coat to search into its pockets. He lit a cigarette then returned next to Hana.

“We just have to wait now. Waiting…it seems that is the only thing we can do. It’s annoying.” Sighed Hana.  
  
Time passed and still no sign of Eliza. Hana was looking at the screen, her elbow put on the table and her head resting on her hand, thoughtful.

“Hana?” tried out Adam to break the silence.

“What is it?”

“Forgive me.”

A little surprised, she looked at him.

“Why?”

“I’m not always nice to you.” Admitted Adam who was feeling anxious to say those words.

“We don’t really know each other, so I understand you don’t really want to talk to me. And according to the little I know of you it’s understandable if you can’t trust me.” Hana replied with a reassuring smile but Adam knew it was hurting her because he was aware of her feelings for him.

“I trust you, Hana.” Said Adam as the words which were coming from his lips surprised him. “Maybe you are the only one I can trust. You’re different from the others.”

He paused and bit his lower lip, hesitant.

“It’s just… I am not ready to open up to someone so much again. I don’t want you to run away or being scared of me.”

“I have no reason to run.” Said Hana before Adam and her both fell silent.  
  


No news were given by Eliza nor Pritchard. Adam had called him to ask the hacker if he could find something about Ambrose or H.B. Evening finally came and Adam ordered something to eat for Hana and him.

They didn’t talk much and Hana went to sleep early. Despite the fact Adam was tired, he didn’t go to sleep and choose to go outside in order to put his mind clear and walk for a while. Before leaving the hotel Adam slightly opened the door of Hana’s room to check if she was sleeping quietly. A faint smile crossed his face as he cautiously closed the door to not awake her.

Outside, Adam breathed deeply. Lost in the crowd of Hong Kong’s streets Adam began to wander, his mind full of thoughts. There was a new name, more precisely initials. H.B. … Who could it be? Would it lead to Bob Page?  
Adam tried not to think too much but it was difficult. The more he was thinking, the more he was questioning himself. Doubt was filling his veins like poison. The streets full of multicoloured neon lights calmed him a little. It was making him feel like home in some way. Detroit had been full of golden lights in the past. Now, it had become a sort of dead city filled with gangs and people suffering from poverty and rejection syndrome. Where were things going? What kind of wicked future was reserved for Mankind? Adam didn’t know. But he wasn’t optimistic.

A call from Pritchard interrupted his thoughts.

“I have information for you, Jensen. I hope you weren’t sleeping yet.”

“I’m not. What did you find?”

“Like a bear with a sore head…” Sighed the hacker. “I tried to search who your H.B. was but I found nothing about those initials. Versalife had put great effort to hide him or her. But I found something about a certain Ambrose. Just after his departure from the hospital, I have found a trace of him and his parents in a hotel near Dublin Airport. They simply disappeared.”

“They had surely changed their identities.” Guessed Adam as he lit the last of his cigarettes.

He sighed then put back the empty package into his pocket.

“You are surely right because I made some researches. The family name is Bright and on their bank account I’ve found a withdrawal of 5000 credits.”

“How to find them if we don’t have their new identities?”

“The only way to know would be to find the counterfeiter but this is a waste of time because we have no clues.” Admitted Pritchard.

“So the only thing we know is that they had left Ireland. Great…”

“Don’t be so pessimistic. I’ll keep searching.”

“I don’t know if I have to be reassured.” Grumbled Adam.

“You’re never satisfied.”

“Call me if you find something else. We’ll see if we learn something tomorrow at the congress center.” Adam said before ending the call. 

He knew Pritchard hated he hanged up like that and it made him smirk. 

Adam spent one hour wandering in the city then went back to the hotel. He checked if Hana was still sleeping then reached his room. He removed his clothes and let himself fell on the bed. He would have to sleep alone that night.  

 

The morning after, Hana and Adam met in the living room. They greeted each other and left the hotel without ordering something to eat for breakfast. Outside weather was warm and it would have been pleasant to wander around if the two of them hadn’t something more important to do. They took the subway and reached the congress center at 10:30 am. 

Getting into the congress center hadn’t been difficult thanks to Pritchard’s false IDs and his trick on the guest list. Hana and Adam were now surrounded by scientists from all around the world. The opening session of the congress had started but they didn’t go in the amphitheater to see it. They stayed in the hall, observing people in order to find the doctor Siohban Ward among the guests. Pritchard had given them a picture of the doctor. Being on the alert, Adam was looking around. Eliza hadn’t called back yet. Maybe she had already received the message but was trying to remain discreet. Everett was still running after her. Contacting Adam the first time already was a great risk for the AI. He was also waiting for news from Pritchard. He was hoping doctor Ward would give them any useful information. Maybe spying on her would be enough. 

“Adam?” Said the voice of Hana in the Infolink. 

Adam only answered by a low grunt. 

“No doctor Ward in sight. What about you?” She asked to him. 

“Same thing for me here.” 

“Maybe she is in the amphitheater.” 

“Maybe.” 

Um, I call you if I see her…” 

Adam grumbled again. He was in a bad mood. The story about Ambrose was still in his mind and he didn’t like to wait like that. More than that… 

Megan was here, somewhere among people attending the congress. His mind was torn in two. In one hand, he wanted to see her, and in the other hand he didn’t want to. It was the same thing to know if he hated her or not. About Megan, nothing was clear and certain for Adam. Maybe he should forget her as Sarif had told him. Easier said than done.

 

Time was running slowly and still no trace of Siobhan Ward. Was she really attending the congress? Adam sighed and walked toward a large sign displaying the WHO’s logo. He thought about the year passed in Alaska. What had really happened there? Why did his memories were so confused? Maybe it was because he had stayed in coma for too long. He was still questioning himself about the mysterious augs Koller had found in his system. Something was telling him he would never know the answer nor the truth. It was frustrating and frightening. Adam didn’t like not knowing things that “these” people knew about him.

Hana’s voice in the Infolink interrupted his thoughts.

“I’ve found her. Next to the third pillar at your left. Do I appear on stage?"

Adam’s eyes searched for its target. He first saw Hana who was a few feet away from doctor Ward.  
Siobhan Ward was a tall woman with black hair. Her eyes were hidden behind big glasses. It was making her look like a teacher.

“Go as planned but be careful.” Said Adam in a breath.

At the other side of the room, Hana slightly bowed her head and walked towards doctor Ward with a glass of water in her hand. A smirk appeared on Adam’s face as he thought about what would happen the moment after. Hana stopped, took a deep breath then bumped into Siobhan Ward. The glass of water spread on the doctor, who jumped by surprise. Hana placed the snitch on her bag and exclaimed.

“Oh! I am so sorry!”

“It’s OK…” Grumbled Siobhan before leaving.

Her mission accomplished Hana looked at Adam and gave him a mischievous smile.

“How was it?” She asked.

“Fun?”

“Of course it was.” Proudly said Hana. “All we have to do now is to wait and listen.”

“Waiting… I don’t like the idea.”

“I know you need some action but you’ll have to stay here for a while. Why don’t you pick up something to eat on the buffet?”

“I’m not hungry.”

"OK… Let’s wait until we hear doctor Ward’s voice.”

“I hope she will say something useful.”

“If not I’m sure you’ll be happy to talk to her.”

Adam smirked and came back to his thoughts.

Twenty minutes after, the voice of the doctor Siobhan Ward rose into Hana’s and Adam’s ears.

“Doctor Reed, how are you? I am pleased to see you here!”

Adam heard the name and his blood froze. He immediately looked around but didn’t see doctor Ward nor Megan. She was here, not far from him… The last time he had talked to her it was back in 2027 when he had found her at the Omega Ranch. He had so many questions to ask her that day but no time to ask them. He had been so angry when she had told him she had used his DNA without telling him.

“I am fine, thank you, Doctor Ward. Are you still working in Ireland?” Asked Megan.

Hearing her voice was painful for Adam, just like it had been when he had heard her in the Versalife vault back in Prague. He turned off his Infolink and searched for the restroom. Nausea had struck him suddenly.

 

Fortunately, nobody was in the restroom. Adam put his hands at each side of the sink and looked at his reflect in the large mirror. He was paler than usual and his stomach was hurting. Why was he reacting like that? He was feeling miserable. He had left his mission just because he had heard Megan’s voice. Hana was alone to hear what was saying Doctor Ward, but he knew she would be fine. She was clever and he knew he could trust her. Maybe she was the only one he could trust.

Adam sighed and tried to calm down. His heartbeats began to slow down. He washed his face with cold water to get his mind clear and decided to go back into the large hall. Once back in the hall he found no trace of Hana nor the doctor. He switched on his Infolink.

“Hana?”

No response. Where was she? Concerned, Adam began to search for her in the congress centre. Something was wrong with him. He was losing his composure.

 

After what seemed like ages for him, Adam found Hana. She was sitting on the stairs outside of the building. Adam walked towards her.

« Is something wrong? » He asked as he sat next to her.

She looked at him. Her eyes were red. She had cried.

“The doctor Siobhan Ward…she talked about my father and about Ambrose…”

“Did she talked of that with Doctor Reed?” Adam asked as he felt his muscles tensed.

“No… Doctor Reed left just after the greetings. Siobhan talked with another person just after. But, why do you ask? Weren’t you hearing too?”

“I…had something to do.” Said Adam with unease.

He didn’t like to lie, especially to Hana.

“What did you hear?”

“She was working with Ian Marek. And…she knows about what he was doing at the Red Queen with his “patients””.

“With who was she talking?”

“A man called Gregory O’Neil. They work together in Ireland if I recall correctly from what I’ve heard.”

“We have to know more. I’ll call Pritchard to ask him to find all he can about him. Maybe we’ll discover something new.”

“Siobhan didn’t say anything useful. For her Ambrose is dead. I think the only one who knows is that mysterious H.B. She didn’t talk about that person anyway. Tell me, Adam… Did we come here for nothing? Are we going to know the truth someday?”

Hana was completely downhearted. Adam didn’t know what to say to comfort her. This mission had been a failure. The only hope for them was to find H.B. That person who disappeared after he had let Ambrose and his family go someplace “safe”.

Adam looked at Hana, hesitated, and then put a hand on her shoulder as softly as he could.

“We can’t lose hope, Hana. I we do, “they” would win once more. We have to bring justice to the victims of the experiments. Make Versalife face their sins. Make all the culprits pay for that.”

“You’re right…” Said Hana without conviction.

It was like she had totally lost faith. This case had poisoned her in some way he could understand. But he couldn’t stand to see her like that. At that moment, he would have done anything to see the shy but soft smile on her face which had made him fall for her. But he couldn’t do anything to make her pain and sorrow disappear.

“We should leave and go back to the hotel. Maybe Pritchard would be able to help us.”

Hana shook her head and held herself with her arms, shielding herself from the world around her. Adam decided to not insist then stood up to walk away to call Pritchard.

“What is it, Jensen?”

“Find all you can about someone called Gregory O’Neil. He is working with Siobhan Ward.”

“Don’t you know the word “please”?” Sarcastically said Pritchard to Adam who ignored his words, concerned about Hana.

“I have something else to ask. Do you know some places quiet where I can go with Hana?” Asked Adam.

A strange laugh rose into his ears.

“What, Adam Jensen, asking for a date? That’s…”

“Not for a date, moron. Hana is not feeling well. I thought… I just thought to try cheering up in some way.”

Why was he feeling so uneasy? It was ridiculous.

“Of course, of course…”

“Pritchard…”

“OK, OK. Let me see… There’s some place called Victoria Park no far from here. All you have to do is walking until reaching Chai Wan station. Stop at Tin Hau station and walk about five minutes. You can’t miss the Park. Is she feeling so bad? Maybe she should stop investigating before it’s too late.” Explained Frank before expressing his concern, which was something unusual coming from him.

“I’m afraid she won’t. But yeah, she is really affected by all that. They had killed her father after all.”

“Keep an eye on her, Jensen. Don’t let her do something stupid by vengeance.”

“I’ll try.”

“I call you back when I have found something useful to know about Gregory O’Neil.”

“Thanks.” Said Adam before ending the call.

He went back to where Hana was sitting and stretched out his hand to her. She looked at him with a questioning look. Adam tried to smile to her.

“Let’s get away from that stressful place filled with people.”

Hana frowned, thought about the idea and then bowed her head as a yes. Adam took her hand to help her stand up then they left the congress centre.  
  
The trip to Victoria Park took about 30 minutes. Hana and Adam had to take the subway and walk. It was lunchtime so the subway and streets were filled with people going out to eat before returning to work.

 

The park was a quiet place. It was well named because the gardens were made like English ones. There weren't many people. Hana and Adam sat on a bench facing a beautiful artificial lake. Birds were singing into the trees and the breeze was warm. If the circumstances had been totally different…it would have been a perfect place for a date. But it wasn't. And maybe it would never happen.

Adam looked at Hana, who was staring at the water which was reflecting the sun’s golden rays on its surface. She was looking less tense that earlier. Maybe the place was calming her. He didn't say a word and looked at the green grass, lost in his thoughts.

After what seemed like ages, the soft voice of Hana replaced the birds' song.

“Thank you, Adam. For bringing me here. I…couldn’t stand to be so close from people who have…”

She didn’t end her sentence but Adam understood how she was feeling.

“To be honest… I wanted to escape from that place too.” Admitted Adam as he thought about Megan being there.

“Did something happened? Is this the reason why you didn’t hear anything about doctor Ward's conversation with Gregory O'Neil?“ asked Hana.

“I…heard someone’s voice I really didn’t want to hear.” Said Adam in a breath.

“It is because of Megan Reed, isn't it? “

Adam’s heart failed a heartbeat. He looked at Hana with surprised eyes.

“I read your file when you were in Alaska. It mentioned her name and the connection she had with you. By your reaction, I suppose she is still someone special for you. “Hana explained softly but her words were piercing through Adam's heart.

She added nothing and put her hand on his. A little surprised he first thought about rejecting her affectionate gesture but the soft warmth of her skin calmed him. Maybe he should let go for today and just appreciate Hana’s company. A small bubble of fresh air for both of them. The events had exhausted them, but they still had so much to do.

 

Pritchard finally called back, breaking the peaceful moment. Adam grumbled.

“I hope you have good news.”

“If I wanted to just chit chat, I wouldn’t have called you.”

“What did you find then?”

“Siobhan Ward and Gregory O’Neil were in the same team in the Irish branch of Versalife.”

“We already know that.”

“Let me talk. They are working in the same team, but none of them are the leader of the team. I made further researches about Gregory and I found something which would certainly be of interest. We know that Ian Marek was the leader of the Prague team. For the Irish team…the leader disappeared, presumed dead.”

“Who is or…was it?”

“I didn’t find anything first because the name had been erased from Versalife’s database but when I dug into O’Neil’s past I discovered he had been employed by Versalife thanks to his teacher at university, who was also working at Versalife.”

“Spit it out.”

“Howard Bright.”

“Like the initials in the file Eliza Cassan had sent to me. This is no coincidence.”

“Exactly.”

“Do you know where he is now?”

“Unfortunately…not yet.” Admitted the hacker with bitterness.

“Don’t tell me the Great Nuclear Snake can’t find someone on earth!” Sarcastically said Adam with a smirk.

“That’s not funny, Jensen.” Grumbled Pritchard, vexed.

“We’ve sent a message to Eliza earlier. If she answers to our call, maybe she would be able to help us thanks to your information.”

“Are you telling me that an AI is better than I? Nonsense!”

Amused by Frank’s reaction, Adam didn’t add any word and ended the call.

 

 

 

 


End file.
